À travers les pages d'un livre
by Muse Bellamy
Summary: Las cosas no andan nada bien, sus nakamas desaparecen sin dejar rastro, y la marina se dio la tarea encontrarla. No sabe por donde comenzar a buscar, y sin duda las únicas pistas que tiene no sirven de nada ¿un mapa a medio terminar, un libro con un idioma indescifrable? hubiera preferido un dibujo de Luffy. Sumándole un bloqueo por el sadismo de su nueva tripulación. Pobre Nami.
1. Partiendo del hogar

Esta es un nuevo fic que ya tenía tiempo rezagado, no es lo mismo que el primero ya que la verdad desde hace tiempo me ha picado el zancudito de combinar una que otra pareja.

Siempre he sido fiel a que en One Piece no ahí amoríos de unos con otros y que cada uno buscara el amor por fuera de su banda, pero si me dieran a escoger (en mi caso) la única pareja que me gustaría Franky con Robín, claro el ZoRo también me fascina y en mi anterior (y aún en proceso) fic los puse. Pero la vida es así, así que en este habrá FranRo

(La neta no sé cómo se le llama a esta pareja, soy media pendeja para esto)

Así que sin más preámbulos les dejo este primer capítulo.

.

.

La fresca brisa de otoño era tan reconfortante, le recordaba aquellos momentos en su niñez cuando aún su madre vivía, y salía con ella a recorrer el huerto de mandarinas que tanto amaba; sus cabellos remontaron el viento cubriéndole la cara, obstruyendo su vista, ante ella, aquella tumba se veía tan gastada, por el paso del tiempo, que no podía creer que ya estaba de nuevo en Kokoyashi. Su hermana se encontraba dormida en sus piernas con una mandarina a medio comer, y Genzo estaba detrás de ella limpiando una vieja pistola. Todo parecía de ensueño tan tranquilo y acogedor que se le antojaba a mentira.

-"Nami, hija"- dijo Genzo a sus espaldas.

-"Dime"- respondió apacible la pelirroja.

-"Ya tienes aquí más de un mes ¿que acaso no piensas volver con tus amigos?"- cuestiono su el hombre dejando de lado su labor.

-"Por dios Genzo, vengo de visita por unos días y tú ya me corres, eres un mal padre"- mascullo con falsa molestia y una sonrisa de lo más hermosa -"ellos tienes familia, y gente que extrañan, al igual que yo, así que nos tomamos un año libre"-.

-"¿Pero no es peligroso que estés vagando por el East Blue tu sola?"- la adormilada voz de Nojiko se escuchó junto con un par de bostezos.

-"¿Peligroso?"- la menor dijo con burla -"peligroso seria toparse conmigo"- musito con aire de grandeza.

Y no era por alardear, ella pertenecía a la banda los Sombreros de Paja; la tripulación de Monkey D. Luffy el actual rey pirata. Eran un grupo de bravos piratas que recorrían el mar como si les perteneciera. Eran sinónimo de libertad, esperanza y sueños.

-"Bueno ya que Genzo, tendremos que soportarla un rato"- se echó a reír la chica de cabellera azulada –"¿A dónde fueron cada uno de tus nakamas?"-.

-"Bueno es difícil saber dónde están exactamente"- explico recostándose en el pasto –"pero Zoro rapto a una Marín, claro si al hecho de decirle que si se va o se queda, cuenta como secuestro; Usopp regreso a su isla para ver a su amada, aunque también tenía planeado zarpar con su padre; Sanji menciono algo de regresar a DressRosa junto con su bailarina; Chopper fue en busca de nuevos conocimientos médicos, y a visitar a su "madre" en su isla natal. Franky y Robín digamos que están en su luna de miel, y Brook decidió regresar a ser Soul King y tocar en compañía de su fiel amigo Laboon. Es lo único que se"-.

-"Veo que todos saben lo que están haciendo"- dijo la mayor jugueteando con la barriga de su hermana –"¿Pero y Luffy?"- cuestiono al darse cuenta que no menciono al capitán.

-"Luffy está bien, lo último que supe fue que se vería con alguien en Raftel"- respondió checando su Log Pose, aun señalaba hacia el norte.

La tarde se fue en un suspiro, la lluvia callo sin previo aviso, suave y nostálgica como en antaño, cuando eran solo unas niñas en compañía de su madre. La vieja casa en la colina seguía como siempre, el huerto de mandarinas se veía más grande de lo que recordaba. Todo era perfecto.

-"¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la tarde?"- Nojiko hablo desde el lumbral de la casa –"la cena esta lista, y no me gustaría que no comieras por un dolor de garganta, que de seguro te dará por estar parada bajo la lluvia como una idiota"- agrego recargándose en el marco.

-"Simplemente estoy recordando los buenos momentos"- respondió –"antes de todo, antes de Arlong, antes de mi vida en alta mar"- inhalo profundo, guardando en su memoria el olor de tierra mojada y mandarinas –"ella estaría orgullosa"-.

La pelirroja se giró y dando vueltas como cuando era niña se encamino a casa; solo eran siete vueltas, ya bien contadas, ni una más ni una menos. Los brazos de su hermana la recibieron apretándola contra su pecho, después de todo la extrañaba.

-"Te amo"- susurro la mayor plantándole un beso en la frente –"eres una buena hermana"- la estrujo más fuerte –"ahora ahógate maldita"-.

-"Hahahahahaha"- rio la menor –"también te amo pero me estas asfixiando Noji"- logro sacar la cabeza de entre los pechos de su hermana –"si algo me pasa mi capitán ira a buscarme hasta el mismo infierno, dice que debemos encontrar más tesoros e ir en busca de nuevas aventuras, sin mí no son capaces de diferenciar el norte del sur"- dijo con pesar.

-"Bien, bien la cena esta lista"- la soltó –"vamos entremos"-.

Las dos hermanas sentadas en la mesa, hablaban de cualquier banalidad que se les ocurriera, no importaba el tema, solo que ambas estaban de nuevo reunidas. Y al llegar la noche, después de levantar la mesa, y relajarse con un buen te frente la ventana mientras veían las gotas resbalarse por el cristal, se fueron directo a la cama, y cayeron rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

El revuelo que se oía a lo lejos cada vez se hizo más fuerte y molesto para las dos mujeres de la cabaña, con pesadez ambas se levantaron y luciendo unos pijamas demasiado cortos, salieron a su huerto con cara de pocos amigos.

-"¿Ahora qué?"- dijo la menor de las hermanas.

-"Nami, mira esto"- Naco le extendió el periódico –"Te buscan"- agrego nervioso.

-"Eso todo el mundo lo saben Doc. ¿Qué tiene de nuevo?- la mayor le arrebato el diario matutino para leer el artículo.

-"Si lo sé, pero esto no es solo por ser una sombrero de paja"- dijo alarmado –"léanlo y comprenderán"-.

-"En busca de la gata ladrona"- leyó Nami al costado de su hermana –"un nuevo almirante se suma a la marina del nuevo mundo, con una ambición que conmovió a toda la fila de marines enlistados en los últimos años. Según fuentes cercanas al nuevo miembro, el afirma que atrapara a La gata ladrona, no solo por ser una pirata de la peor tripulación. Los Sombreros de Paja. Sino también por el hecho de robarle algo de gran valor sentimental, y que no descansara hasta que esa mujer este bajo su custodia"- la pelirroja siguió su lectura en voz baja.

Todos los del pueblo se miraban preocupados, Nami acababa de regresar de su viaje y la querían tener por más tiempo en casa, querían recuperar todos esos años sin su pequeña ladronzuela andando por las calles. Su padre Genzo se encontraba en medio del revuelo serio y pensativo.

-"Jamás le he robado algo a ese sujeto"- afirmo la joven molesta –"ni siquiera sé quién es y este artículo no dice ni su nombre"- se cruzó de brazos indignada.

-"Mi niña es mejor que te escondas o busques a tus nakamas estas en peligro"- dijo Genzo entre la gente.

-"Na, son tonterías es solo un hablador más, además según esto, esta apenas van la mitad del nuevo mundo, y como se desconoce mi paradero aún tengo por lo menos unas tres semanas más para ver que se me ocurre"- respondió despreocupada.

-"Pero Nami"- el sheriff iba comenzar a discutir cuando su hija le cubrió la boca.

-"Genzo, aun pudiendo cruzar el Calm Belt, dudo mucho que lleguen al East Blue antes de un mes, solo déjame estar más tiempo, hablare con los chicos, y si la situación lo amerita pediré asilo en la isla de Amazon Lili, o en Arabasta y todo arreglado"-.

-"Bien"- renegó.

El bullicio generado por los habitantes de la villa causo que tanto Nami como Genzo se cubrieran los oídos. La villa estaba contenta. La mujer que había salvado su hogar, que se sacrificó por todos estaría más tiempo.

Los habitantes del pueblo no perdieron el tiempo, el reloj de la iglesia apenas marcaba las 8 de la mañana y tenían un festejo que preparar; los hombres se dividieron, unos pescarían y dejarían que sus mujeres los prepararan, otros matarían animales de granja y las mujeres se encargarían del resto. Los niños y niñas del pueblo, decoraron el jardín principal; serpentinas, confeti y carteles colgaban de todos lados. Los ancianos sacaron la pólvora y prepararon un castillo de juegos pirotécnicos. Sería un festejo en grande.

La mañana se fue en planear el banquete. Se podía ver a las mujeres de un lado a otro, entrando y saliendo de sus casas para ir por cosas que le hacían falta. La banda de la villa desde temprano comenzó a tocar, animando a cada habitante de Kokoyashi. La forma de vida que alguna vez alguien les arrebato, volvía a renacer.

El único ajeno a todo era el sheriff, que como siempre estaba bebiendo sake frente a la tumba de la mujer que siempre amo.

-"Tus hijas ya son todas unas mujeres"- dijo el hombre dando un largo trago a su bebida -" a veces me pregunto si las hubiéramos criado como si fuéramos una familia habría cambiado algo"-.

El viento se desato melancólico haciendo girar el pequeño molino que estaba sobre la tumba, era como si Belle-mere le diera su respuesta.

-"Pienso lo mismo Belle, pienso lo mismo"-

.

.

Las mesas de todas las casas se usaron para formar una sola, todas las sillas y bancos que tuvieran se sacaron para que la gente no estuviera de pie. Las personas convivían como si se tratase de una última cena, y en medio de todo eso, una mujer de cabellera rojiza estaba sonriendo.

Kokoyashi le debía mucho a Nami, y ella alegaba que no necesitaba más que su sincera amistad. Aun así para los pueblerinos eso no era suficiente. Los años que la pelirroja estuvo excluida de la villa, era como una carga para todos sus habitantes.

Alejada de todos, bajo las horribles garras de Arlong, tratando de juntar el dinero suficiente para salvarles, durante diez años, sin un buen hombro donde llorar o mostrarse débil, la habían convertido en lo que ahora era. En toda una mujer pirata, honrada y reconocida por el ancho del mucho. Hija de un pueblo cobarde que gracias a ella y sus amigos pudo salir adelante.

-"¿Dime no te encanta esto?"- Nojiko le paso una rebanada de pan a su hermana -"las cosas contigo son mejores"- sonrió.

-"Si, extrañaba esto"-.

La pelirroja miro a su familia, a todo el pueblo, sin ignorar a ninguno, se sentía en paz consigo misma, después de todo siempre la habían querido, y aunque fingieron por mucho tiempo que no era así, bastaba con verles ahora para saber que todo aquello era una farsa amarga, que le costaba a todos llevar.

Terminado el banquete, la banda toco sus mejores melodías, las mujeres arrastraban a su hombres desde la mesa, a la pequeña pista de baile improvisada, que los niños habían hecho. Nami se negó a todas las invitaciones, para ella era mejor estar viendo como su hermana dirigía al hombre que consideraba como un padre, en cada ronda.

La celebración continúo hasta que el sol se ocultó, y aun así no seso hasta que cada uno de los habitantes de Kokoyashi, cayeran en un sueño profundo. Todos estaban cansados, y se dejaron caer en cualquier lugar que les pareciera acogedor.

La luna estaba en su punto más alto, ni un solo habitante de la villa se encontraba despierto, ni los perros que tenían la mala costumbre de ladrar a lo tonto, mucho menos los gatos que no le perdonaban la vida a los ratones que ahora estaban robando comida.

Fue el momento perfecto para su huida, con maleta en mano y una capa negra que le cubría del frio, Nami dejo la isla, con una nota más que conmovedora. Tomo aquel barco en el cual había llegado semanas atrás y se fue. Era su turno de alejarse de ellos para no causarle alguna molestia, y aunque destara irse, ella sabría que regresaría.

En la mañana siguiente cuando todos se despertaron corrieron a ver el cuartel de policías del pueblo. De ahí colgaba nada más ni nada menos que una nota.

Nojiko dejó caer unas lágrimas y muchos niños que se habían encariñado con la mujer de cabellera rojiza se soltaron al llanto. Ahí con su perfecta caligrafía estaba escrito.

"Volveré pronto chicos"

.

.

Era tan acogedor aquel banco de neblina, que no pudo evitar tararear una que otra canción, mientras se encontraba recargada en el timón. Por alguna razón aquel clima le recordaba cuando conoció a Brook. Maldito esqueleto pervertido, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, y unas ganas de arrojarlo por la borda a casi diario.

Las gaviotas volaban sobre el pequeño velero, y aunque no se pudieran ver, sabía perfectamente que estaban ahí. En pocas horas llegaría al puerto de Loguetown, se reabastecía para el viaje hasta Arabasta y de ahí vería cuál sería su mejor opción.

Dejo su cargo de vigía, para irse a cambiar, si ahora la buscaban más que antes sería mejor estar disfrazada.

La pequeña cabina del barco no era muy grande, apenas contaba con una pequeña estufa de solo dos quemadores, un refrigerador solo un poco más chico que el del Sunny, un trastero, y una alacena promedio. Una mesa pagable estaba recargada en la pared, y había un sillón-cama, que servía como un pasadizo hacia la planta de abajo. Ahí las cosas cambiaban, bastaba con levantar el cojín de en medio para ver las escaleras que la llevaban a la bodega.

Municiones, espadas, comida y ropa, todo estaba debajo, y eso era conveniente, ya que por fuera el pequeño velero solo se veía como un simple velero, valla la redundancia, y no levantaba sospechas de nada.

Tomo su ropa y uno que otro accesorio, era terreno peligroso y no quería molestar a los chicos por un desliz simple que no estaba dispuesta a tomar, ellos ya tenían asuntos por resolver como para darles más trabajo.

El mismo tiempo que se tardó arreglándose, fue el mismo que se tardó en llegar a "la ciudad del principio y el fin". Su caperuza negra ondeaba con el aire y ocultaba bien su rostro, cosa que era bueno, los marines estaban dando sus rondines en las costas. Las cosas se pondrían interesantes al tocar tierra.

.

.

.

.

Sé que dije que en esta semana o en estos días subía el capítulo 13 de "No es una típica historia de amor" pero la verdad me encontré en esto en mis archivos de mi memoria y lo quise subir.

Depende de ustedes como lo tomen, tomando en cuenta que es mi segundo Fic y el primero en aventurarse en el mundo original de este anime/manga al contrario del otro que es un AU

_**SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	2. Tormenta

Aquí recién salido de mi retorcida mente el segundo capítulo de esta misteriosa historia!

Aclaro que nada a excepción de esta historia es mío, el gran manga que es One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

.

.

.

Una mujer de pelo negro vagaba por las calles de aquella ciudad, parecía no incomodarse con la presencia de marines, y mucho menos con las palabras lascivas de aquellos piratas escondidos entre las sombras le soltaban al verla pasar. Simplemente ella entraba de tienda en tienda y compraba cosas poco comunes en una mujer que afirmaba ser una simple joven que viajaba hacia la central Marina mas cercana ¿Qué mujer compraría cien hojas del papel más fino solo para pasar el tiempo dibujando a su gato? ¿Oh una pluma de tinta permanente? Eso sin contar la cantidad enorme de comida que compro en los mercados.

Aun así la marina tenía un ojo en la mayoría de las mujeres sospechosas, desde que el periódico del día anterior llegara con una orden de cateo a cada mujer que viajara sola. Tenían más de tres barcos bajo custodia por posible piratería y faltaba el de la mujer de cabello negro.

-"Buenos días señorita"- un oficial la detuvo en su camino a un café.

-"Oh Monsieur Marín, bueno días"- saludo con un asentó algo raro –"¿se le ofrece algo?"- cuestiono bajándose la capucha para mostrar su rostro.

Ojos cafés cual chocolate, negro y sedoso pelo, diferenciaba de cualquier mujer que infringiera la ley, era bonita, aunque vistiera con un espantoso vestido del siglo pasado.

-"Sus datos y si es posible poder revisar el barco donde se trasporta"- ordeno.

-"Claro, mi nombre es Cáterin, vengo del North Blue, estoy de visita con mis padres. Trabajan en el centro de inteligencia del East blue, Monsieur"- dijo caminando al lado del marino para sujetarlo del brazo.

-"¿Viene sola?"- indago el oficial caminando con ella.

-"Si, lamentablemente"- se sacó un pañuelo del escote –"mi prometido falleció y ahora me encuentro sola"- replegó los pechos al hombre descaradamente –"y estoy condenada a vestir de luto por la eternidad"-.

El hombre trato de no mirar el prominente escote de la dama, si bien era hermosa, estaba en horarios de trabajo. Resistió por todo el camino hasta llegar al velero, al cual reviso de arriba abajo sin encontrar ni una anomalía.

Al final el oficial solo se disculpó y la dejo en paz, Nami sonrió, su plan iba a pedir de boca, se pasó la mano por el cabello, por el momento estaba libre, y con manchas de tinte entre sus dedos.

.

.

Retomo su ruta hasta el café más decente de la ciudad y se sentó en una de las mesas de afuera en espera de alguien; si bien no le miraba desde hace un rato sabía que estaba ahí, bastaba con echar un vistazo a los barcos atracados en el muelle para confirmarlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando logro verlo, y sin duda negó efusivamente al notar que seguía como antes. Y con las mismas manías, coqueteando con toda mujer que le pasara por enfrente, así que no tardó mucho en llegar a donde ella estaba.

-"Hola dulzura, no te encante a primera vista"- dijo tratando de cerrarle un ojo coquetamente, cosa que la verdad no podía.

-"Duval déjate de bromas"- sonrió la mujer con la taza pegada a los labios.

-¿Me conoces?"- el rubio exclamo sorprendido -"¿pero quién no conocería a este hombre tan atractivo?"- jalo una silla y se sentó frente a la mujer.

Nami rio un poco, la verdad era tan cómica su egocéntrica, bebió un poco de su té y ordeno a la camarera traer algo para su acompañante. Tardo un poco en hablar con Duval, quería saber si la podía reconocer.

-"Por lo visto mi disfraz si funciona"- agrego azúcar a su te -"Duval, soy yo, Nami"-.

El capitán de la banda de delincuentes estuvo a punto de gritar de la emoción, pero como toda una felina Nami reacciono más rápido, embutiéndole uno de los panqueques que había ordenado antes que el rubio se sentara con ella.

-"Cállate idiota"- susurro molesta.

Duval logro pasarse el pastelillo e hizo el intento de guardarse el grito que se quedó ahogado. Aun le sorprendía que la mujer que estaba frente a, el fuera Nami.

-"Nada que ver con Nami"- hablo en voz baja -"¿dime que te trae a la última parada del East Blue?"- interrogo sobándose la garganta -"pensé que estabas en tu isla"-.

-"Así era, por lo visto me buscan más que antes"- se recargo de codos en la mesa -"es frustrante"-.

-"Pero no le veo lo malo, siempre te han buscado, eres una pirata"- Duval dijo serio acercándose más a su vieja amiga -"de echo eres La gata ladrona"-.

-"No tienes que repetírmelo, he venido en busca de ti para preguntarte unas que otras cosas"- siseo.

-"Ya sabes, soy la persona con más información en todo el mundo"- se alago reclinando su silla.

Nami sabía que si alguien tendría la información que ella buscaba era el, y no lo decía por decir, ese hombre estúpido y vanidoso era uno de los traficantes más grandes que el mundo pudiera tener. Armas, personas, barcos, comida, frutas del diablo, información. Todo lo tenía.

-"Primero el nombre del nuevo almirante, segundo que se supone que le robe, tercero la localización de mis nakamas"- conto con los dedos.

El rubio se meció pensativo, como buscando en los archivos de su retorcida mente lo que la señorita le pedía. Tordo solo unos instantes donde le robo otro panque a Nami y se lo devoro sin decir más.

-"El nuevo almirante, se hace llamar "el cazador" aunque su verdadero nombre es Remus Moon, originario de una isla cuyo nombre no se sabe, del Gran Line. Tiene una pequeña obsesión contigo, la cual nadie sabe el porqué, solo se rumorea que desde antes de unirse a la marina ya coleccionaba tus carteles de "Se Busca". Sobre lo que le has robado no se sabe mucho, algunas personas afirman que le has robado un tesoro inmenso, otros que le has robado su hombría, pero la que más da el ancho es que le has robado el corazón"- pauso un poco tomando una actitud seria y algo fuera de contexto para con el –"sobre los demás miembros de la banda, no tengo idea de donde se metieron desde hace tiempo"-.

La navegante lo miro escéptica, no dudaba de sus palabras, pero sí de que no supiera nada de su tripulación, repitió de nuevo la pregunta y Duval negó de nuevo. No tenía idea donde estaban los demás miembros de su banda.

-"Hace días Nami recibí un aviso de la isla Kyojin, Franky y Robín los cuales estaban estudiando algo acerca de Noah desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, al día siguiente me avisaron lo mismo de Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Luffy y los demás"- se balanceaba en la silla nervioso –"según mis informantes la última vez que los vieron fue en sus respectivas casas"- sonrió –"puede que hayan escapado y se reúnan antes en Raftel"-.

-"Si fuera así ya me hubieran llamado"- susurro pensativa –"aparte de que escaparían, veo ilógica la escena Duval"-.

-"Yo también he pensado lo mismo pero así fue, no hay rastro de ninguno"- saco un paquete de su chaqueta de cuero y lo azoto en la mesa –"esto"- señalo el paquete –"me lo dio Robín hace tres semanas, alego que solo tu comprenderías y que si lo hacías resolverías cada acertijo que se te presente"- dejo que la silla se apoyara en sus cuatro patas y se cruzó de brazos.

La chica miro el paquete desconcertada, lo tomo entre sus manos y se fue deshaciendo del papel café que lo envolvía. Un libro con la pasta gastada y un título inentendible era lo que era el extraño paquete; ojeo sus páginas en busca de algo interesante pero nada. Nami bufo exasperara.

-"Bien, no pienso durar más tiempo en esta isla, así que si recuerdas cualquier cosa estoy en el puerto"- azoto algo de cambio en la mesa y se retiró.

.

.

Las cosas no andaban bien, no es que dudara de la información de Duval pero, bueno, nadie se cree que las personas desaprensan de un momento a otro. Al menos de que algo grave les hubiera pasado.

Retomo de nuevo la lectura del libro, desde que llego a su velero era lo único que hacía, y aunque la verdad no entendiera ni una sola cosa del manuscrito no lo dejaba de hacer. Cambio la página para seguir su lectura cuando una hoja del libro se desprendió, Nami la tomo y le echo un vistazo.

Un mapa, un detallado mapa, incompleto, y aun así se le podía entender la mayor parte de las cosas. Lo giro para ver si atrás tenía algo pero no era así. Fue entonces que se fue directo a la última página del libro, ahí con una caligrafía impecable estaba una nota de Robín.

"Nami, quiero pedirte una disculpa por pasarte tal responsabilidad sin habértela consultado, pero creo que eres la única persona a la cual puedo recurrir en estos momentos. Luffy ha mandado pasar este libro a cada uno de la banda en busca de quien lo pueda descifrar, ya que tal vez con esto podamos encontrar algo más grande que el One Piece. Yo sé que estas muy feliz con tu familia pero es algo urgente.  
Regresa a Gran Line, ve a Arabasta, encuentra el otro tomo del libro y descifra el dialecto en el cual esta escrito.  
Otra cosa evita buscarnos, tal vez cuando llegue esto a tus manos sea demasiado tarde"

Nami dejó caer el libro, un rayo cruzo el cielo haciéndola saltar, una tormenta se avecinaba y no podría irse, salto hacia su bolsa y rebusco hasta encontrar lo que quería. Una Viver Card. Espero a que se moviera y salió a deshacer los amarres para partir inmediatamente.

La lluvia lavaba su tinte mostrando sus risos rojizos, las cosas se estaban tornando negras para la navegante, ya que los marines aun vagaban por el puerto, no tardaron en verle y lanzar varios gritos de advertencia.

Subió lo más rápido al barco para darse a la fuga, el mar se estaba embraveciendo, y los refuerzos de la marina llegaba dispuesta a tirar sin importarle nada.

Los primeros disparos los pudo eludir mientas lograba hacerse al mar, lo malo fue cuando noto que un buque de la marina iba tras ella, en ese momento su suerte se había desvanecido. Dos disparos certeros le penetraron la piel; uno en la pierna derecha y uno en el hombro izquierdo.

El mar hambriento amenazaba con devorarse todo, fuese un barco tan diminuto que apenas soportara a una sola persona o un barco tan enorme que cargara con más mil almas. El océano reclamaba por lo menos una buena perdida.

Nami había manejado el Sunny en peores condiciones, y con toda una armada detrás, pero siempre con su equipo. Las velas desplegadas le daban velocidad, pero también corría más riegos, de ser arrastrada a donde ella no quería ir. Miro de reojo hacia atrás, ya no se veía Loguetown, si caía al mar no podría nadar a tierra.

Las olas fieras se azotaban contra el casco, filtrándose una gran cantidad de agua, Nami estaba nerviosa, los cañonazos amenazaban con hundirla, la mayoría pasaba rozando el pobre velero. Desespera simplemente dejo el timón y entro al camarote, saco su clima tact y metió unas cuantas cosas a una extraña bolsa que parecía ser echa de una clase de burbuja. Cuando salió se dio cuenta que ya casi tenia al par al buque de marines.

Un rayo, la navegante necesitaba un rayo, poderoso y certero, con su arma formo una especie de Y si las cosas salían bien, saldría ilesa, sino, sufriría una descarga eléctrica mortal. Miro el cielo, y levanto su brazo derecho sosteniendo su clima tact, y comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

3- Las nubes se comenzaron a juntar sobre su cabeza, se cruzó la bolsa y se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello.

2- La marina ya estaba al par de ella, sentía sus piernas temblarle, quizás por el frio, solo quizás.

1-Las armas apuntaban a hacia Nami, las sonrisas payasas de todos los marinos la estaban poniendo mas neviosa.

0-El rayo surgió tan potente que el gran navío estallo en llamas.

El impacto fue tanto que incluso el pobre velero estallo, lanzando a Nami al mar, completamente inconsciente; ambos barcos ardían, los gritos de los marinos en llamas opacaron los truenos y el sonido de un mar enojado.

En medio de la tempestad un submarino emergió, el capitán de aquella nave salió con paso sereno y estoico mirar, aquello le parecía demasiado divertido, aunque no se le viese en el rostro. Miro a su alrededor, cuerpos calcinados, pedazos de madrera aun incendiándose, los que aún estaban vivos y sobre el barco gritando de dolor.

-"¡Capitán mire!"- un oso blanco señalo detrás de él.

La dirección señalada no estaba lejos, de hecho estaba a pocos metros a la derecha, era una simple mujer sobre lo que parecía ser restos de la vela principal. La miro por unos momentos y se giró a ver a su tripulación.

-"Shachi, Pinguin"- dijo girando a ver a la mujer desfallecida –"acerquen la nave hasta el naufragio"-.

Sin chistar ambos piratas entraron para acatar la orden de su capitán; la nave fue lentamente acercándose hasta donde se encontraba la pelirroja desmayada, lo único que hizo Law fue tomarla de los cabellos para levantarle el rostro y sacarse de dudas. Claro sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto.

Basto darse la vuelta y ordenar a Bepo que subiera a Nami a bordo, el oso rápidamente obedeció, con cuidado de no rasguñarla con sus garras, la tomo en brazos y corrió e llevarla a la enfermería. Parecía que tenía la mano derecha con una quemadura severa.


	3. Recuerdos

CAPITULO III

Suspiro profundo, era el gran día, no se molestaría por nada, ni por las piedras del camino que arruinaban sus bellos tacones, ni por el hecho que después de la batalla su linda ropa allá quedado inservible, menos por los constantes acosos de todos los varones que yacían en la isla. No, ese día era tan especial que nadie lo arruinaría. Sonrió, después de todo a solo unos cuantos metros el estaría en la playa, mirando con vehemencia el campo de batalla y al incansable Sunny que dio más de lo que un barco normal daría.

Su corazón estaba hecho una tempestad, nadie la podría parar, esa emoción y ese sentimiento retenido por ya varios años, estaba a punto de salir a flote como los escombros de un naufragio.

Se tentó el corazón sonriente, era el gran día.

Siguió caminando, tarareando una vieja canción nativa de su isla, cortando flores del empedrado, jugando a quitarle las hojas en señal de amor, todo parecía perfecto, pero solo parecía, en el momento que Nami pudo ver a Luffy, su mundo se desborono.

El capitán, que ahora ya era el rey de los piratas estaba con una mujer, tomados de la mano, más cerca de lo que Nami había llegado a estar, en una situación fuera de las batallas y/o escapes.

Sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas al ver como el amor de su vida besaba sin pudor a su acompañante; unas manos fuertes y callosas por el uso constante de sus armas le cubrieron la vista.

-"Hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras a contar el tesoro"- el espadachín susurro -"fue el motivo de mi insistencia en que esperaras en la cueva"-.

-"¿Hace cuánto?"- cuestiono la mujer con voz temblorosa.

-"Desde hace mucho, poco después de volvernos a reunir en Shabondy"- respondió.

-"Pensé que éramos amigos, y que confiábamos el uno en el otro, fui sincera contigo al contarte mi secreto y guardarte los tuyos, pero tú no fuiste sincero al decirme que podría llegar a ser la mujer que el un día necesitaría"- con coraje se dio la vuelta para encarar a su nakama -"te ayude a rescatar a Tashigi cuando la acusaron de traición y tú no pudiste decirme que el tenía otra mujer"- se mordió los labios tratando de no llorara.

-"Simplemente no podía contarte, era un secreto de mi capitán"-.

Se echó a correr, sin mirar atrás, se sentía traicionada en más de una forma, pero no los culpaba, Zoro siempre le seria fiel a Luffy, aunque implicara matar a alguien, o destruir una civilización entera. Su corazón le dolía, o más bien le dolía ser tan ingenua para no notarlo.

Ni tampoco notar la raíz que la llevo a caer de cara contra el suelo.

-"Siempre seré una tonta"- sollozo poniéndose de rodillas -"jamás tuve una oportunidad, ella están, pero tan bonita, digna de la realeza, y yo"- se cubrió la coca para evitar gritar -"una simple gata"-.

Se fue encogiendo, haciéndose bolita sobre la tierra, manchando más sus shorts y su chaleco rojo; sus labios estaban a punto de sangrar por aquel habito tan arraigado que tenía. Sus oídos se ensordecieron, sus ojos se cegaron y el mundo se apagó por completo.

Solo las manos de Robín que comenzaron a vagar por toda su espalda la regreso a la realidad, solo para lanzarse a sus brazos para desahogarse por completo.

-"Nami"- suspiro la pelinegra -"desahógate, déjalo salir"-.

Más que patética era como se sentía, las mil y una imágenes de los años junto con Luffy vagaban por su mente, torturando y abriendo más la herida. En todos sus años como fiel miembro de los sombreros de paja se había cuestionado como seria su vida si no hubiera salido de Kokoyashi.

-"Un año"- susurro Nami aferrándose a la blusa de su amiga.

-"¿Un año? ¿De qué hablas Nami? ¿Te sientes bien?"- Robín le tentó la cabeza con temor a que estuviera divagando por fiebre u otra cosa.

-"Un año para olvidarme de él"- musito -"un año para mí, para mi mapa del mundo, para alejarme de todos y de todo"- se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas -"no lo tomes a mal Robín, pero tanto tu como yo necesitamos tiempo, tú con Franky, y yo, y yo sola"-.

-"Nami, pero"- el dedo índice le para en su relato.

-"Quiero ser libre, quiero navegar libremente por el norte, el sur y el oeste, para terminar mi mapa, no quiero distracciones, ni tontos revoloteando a mi alrededor"- coloco sus manos en la cintura, mostrándose segura de sí misma.

-"Nami"- la arqueóloga de nuevo era silenciada por la navegante.

-"Si, lo sé, el idiota de Luffy no me lo permitiría, pero ahora esta con ella, estoy segura que esa mujer sabes navegar perfectamente, ¿si no como llego aquí?"- se comenzó a sacudir la tierra de su ropa sin prestar atención a su amiga -"está claro que así él no me necesita"-.

-"¿Que dices Nami por que no necesitaría a la mejor navegante y cartógrafa del mundo?"- Luffy hablo desde la rama de un árbol cercano.

Nami ni siquiera se dignó a verlo, sabía perfectamente que acababa de llegar, apenas pudo haber escuchado lo último.

-"A lo que se refería Nami es que todos necesitamos un descanso capitán"- Robín intervino poniéndose de pie -"La batalla nos ha dejado exhaustos y algo lesionados, creo que sería mejor tomarnos un breve descanso"- camino lentamente para ponerse en medio de sus dos amigos -"un buen rey siempre ve por los demás antes que de sí mismo"-.

-"Pero ahí más islas que visitar, más aventuras que vivir y sobretodo más tesoros"-

-"Las islas no se moverán, las aventuras esperaran y los tesoros no son todo"- se giró molesta.

-"Nami"-.

-"Quiero un tiempo de paz, no un día, ni una semana, menos un mes, quiero tiempo para mí, para estar con mi familia, no seas egoísta Luffy"-.

-"¡Nami!"- grito Luffy algo molesto.

-"¡Que!"- respondió la pelirroja.

-"Acércate lentamente"- Robín le estiro la mano.

Nami no obedeció y giro bruscamente, para toparse con unos ojos rojos, ojos que sería lo único que recordaría antes de caer en la inconciencia.

.

.

.

Aquel olor era tan insoportable, que le molestaba respirar, tendría que hablar seria mente con Chopper para que le permitiera poner un aromatizador en la enfermería, odiaba ese olor a medicina y pomadas herbales. Aunque eso era raro, ya que la enfermería del Sunny siempre olía a algodón de dulce raramente olía así; se remolineo en la cama en busca de comodidad, pero se cayó al intentar dar la vuelta.

-"Nami-nee-chan"-.

Abrió los ojos al momento del impacto, lo único que veía era una sábana blanca cubriéndola, un dolor en ambos brazos y en una de sus piernas la hizo darse cuenta que aquello que estaba recordando había sido ya hace más de cuatro meses, alguien le jalo las cobijas y no se sorprendió al ver a un pelirrojo ruborizado, y un oso blanco cubriéndose los ojos.

-"Nami-nee-chan que bueno de que ya allá despertado"- el oso se giró para no vela desnuda.

-"Hola Bepo"- la chica jalo la sabana para cubrirse y se fue incorporando lentamente a causa del dolor -"Shachi"-.

-"Perdón Nami-nee-chan pero nos has sacado un buen susto"- Shachi rápidamente se ofreció a levantarla -"la encontramos hace un par de días, estaba muy lastimada"- la cargo de inmediato y la subió a la pequeña camilla.

-"Si lo recuerdo"- la pelirroja miro sus manos vendadas -"fue una a masacre"-.

-"Ni que lo diga, había muchos cuerpos calcinados y otros ardiendo sobre el buque de la marina"- se arrodillo frente a ella -"por poco y no la cuenta"- sonrió de medio lado.

-"Nami-nee-chan tome"- Bepo le extendió una bolsa con el logo de la tripulación -"úselo"-.

-"Gracias"-.

Los miembros de los piratas Hearts se disculparon y la dejaron sola, mientras se vestía; de la bolsa saco unos bóxer naranjas, una camiseta del mismo color, calcetines, un mono negro y un par de botas.

Se levantó dejando caer las sabanas al piso, su muslo derecho esta vendado, hasta la rodilla, su hombro izquierdo también vendado, ambas lesiones nada fuera de lo común, pero su brazo derecho, era como el de una momia, incluso los dedos estaban cubiertos por vendas, le dolía con solo verlo.

Sin prisa se puso la ropa que Bepo le había llevado, le causo gracia llevar ropa interior de varón, pero su trasero se veía hermoso, la camiseta se le trasparentaba, el mono le quedaba algo grande, pero era cómodo, si sus sentidos no la engañaban era de algodón. Se ajustó las mangas y se terminó de poner las botas.

-"Ya has despertado"- una voz gruesa bien conocida se oyó desde la entrada.

-"SIP"- respondió ella dándose la vuelta.

-"¿Qué crees haces en el East Blue?"- cuestión cruzado de brazos.

-"Nada que te incumba"- dijo reajustándose su vestimenta.

-"Si no me incumbiera dime ¿porque estabas buscándome?"- mostro una Viver Card con su nombre -"si ibas tras de mi me importa"-.

Nami negó efusiva, y dejo salir un largo suspiro, tenía que decirle.

-"Bien tienes mis cosas"- fue una afirmación más que una pregunta -"en la bolsa que traía se encontraba un manuscrito que Robín me mando, te buscaba para que me dieras un aventón a Arabasta"-.

-"Dime crees que dejaría mis vacaciones por irte a llevar a una caja de arena como es Arabasta"- se burló.

-"No, la verdad no, pero si me dieras mi bolsa te diría el porque te interesaría"- sonrió la pelirroja.

La bolsa apareció a los pies de Nami, junto con el clima tac, se arrodillo, tomo la burbubolsa y con un simple toque se reventó; el libro y el mapa, más una que otra cosa más estaban intactos. Se incorporó ondeando el mapa, que para su sorpresa no cambio la expresión de si anfitrión.

-"¿Un mapa?"-.

-" Y un libro"- señalo -"sé que a ti no te interesa, y has de pensar que si Robín no lo pudo descifra menos yo"- dio unos paso tentativos hacia la puerta -"pero yo sé que puedo y que a ti también te interesa"- hojeo el libro atenta a cada hoja que pasaba -"lo sé al ver este nombre"-.

Giro el manuscrito en dirección a Law, así él pudo ver perfectamente que el nombre de su mentor estaba ahí, con mayúsculas.

.

.

.

La comida no era tanto buena como la de Sanji, pero saciaba el hambre, había llegado hace poco y la atención de todos los tripulantes se había dirigido a ella. Se sentía raro decirlo, pero en esos días la atención era lo que menos quería llamar.

-"Nami-nee-chan"- Penguin estaba sosteniendo una charola frente a ella -"pruebe la sopa"- la inclino hacia Nami para que la viese.

-"Ya no puedo comer más"- rechazo cordial.

-"Se ver muy bien en el uniforme de nuestra tripulación"- Pinguin dijo bajándose más la gorra -"si alguien la viese así diría que es una más de nosotros"-.

El parloteo no se hizo esperar por los miembros de los Hearts, se había dicho en más de una ocasión que el grupo buscaba bellas enfermeras, lo malo es que las enfermeras no los buscaban a ellos. Tenían un par de uniformes femeninos guardados en la lavandería, pero con el ajetreo de esos días no se habían puesto a buscarlos.

-"Sabe que si un día se cansa de las monadas de su capitán tiene las puertas abiertas de par en par"- Jean Bar musito con una taza de sake pegada a los labios.

-"Lo tendré en cuenta"- sonrió, parecía que la mayoría sabia del accidente de hace cinco meses.

Los chicos se veían como un grupo de inadaptados sociales, la mayoría claro no contando a Jean ni al capitán, se ponían nerviosos con la presidencia de una chica, Bepo no contaba ya que era un oso.

Era una incongruencia siendo los piratas Hearts una de las bandas más sanguinarias, se portaban como vil adolecentes. Aunque en un punta estaba bien, era una extrañar compañía, pero bien apreciada. Con ellos no temía demostrar su lado gentil y femenino, mucho menos su lado masculino, a diferencia de su tripulación.

Siendo dos mujeres se podría decir que es fácil, pero no, las cosas eran más bien controladas, Robín era la mujer serena y educada, ella la bruja histérica, y así eran catalogadas, una no podía soltar un gas sin recibir abucheos de los demás.

Los demás.

Decidió no pensar más e invito a los chicos a un buen juego de Jack Black, quería comprarse algo lindo en la siguiente isla.

.

.

.

Donquixote Rocinante.

Con una buena caligrafía se mostraba en más de una página el nombre de aquel marine que considero un segundo padre. Y sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decía el libro leía o más bien buscaba de nuevo el nombre de Cora.

Cerró el manuscrito cansado, eran trecientas páginas, en las cuales solo en doscientas diecinueve se mencionó a su mentor. La caligrafía era perfecta, ni un rastro de borrón o tachadura, pero no entendía ni una sola palabra. Las letras estaban ahí, pero al unirlas no tenían sentido.

La puerta se abrió despacio, dejando entrar el parloteo de afuera, una figura de lo más delicada, cubierta por feos trapos entro sin tocar.

-"¿No entiendes nada?"- pregunto con un tono de burla disfrazado de pena.

-"Soy doctor no especialista en letras y lenguas muertas"- bufo tallándose en puente de la nariz.

-"Lo mismo pensé al recibirlo, pero me di cuenta de algo"- se acercó tomando entre sus manos el manuscrito -"este dialecto, y este extraño libro, no es más que una bitácora de algún capitán"- paso las hojas lentamente, detallando con cuidado cada palabra escrita -"y no solo de un simple capitán"- señalo un renglón -"el capitán de mi madre"-.

Belle-meré.

Era el nombre que Nami señalo, Law la miro escéptico, seguía sin entender; pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Era una lengua muerta, y si Nico-ya no pudo descifrarla menos una navegante con problemas de carácter.

"Primero de marzo del año en curso, tal y como Sengoku lo predijo ahí dos grandes miembros entre nosotros, el primero y el más torpe Donquixote Rocinante y Belle-meré de Kokoyashi. Marines un tanto fuera de lo común"

Con apenas esos pocos renglones pudo capturar el interés de uno de los capitanes más sádicos del mundo, y su boleto para descubrir el misterio tras el misterioso libro.

.

.

.

.

Pam pam pam paaaaammmmmm

Bueno un nuevo capítulo de mi segunda historia wiiiiiiiiiiiiii aunque la que más me apura es la otra pero mi inspiración anda algo corta, así que si me permiten complacerlos con estas pocas páginas de lectura simple seré feliz.

GERACIAS POR LEER!


	4. Un paseo extraño

CAPITULO VI

La mirada perpleja del capitán, no tenia precio, tenia más de tres horas de haber escuchado a la navegante de los sombreros de paja leer un dialecto indescifrable, donde se mencionaba a los tutores de ambos y aunque ella juro por su tesoro que no mentía, tenia sus dudas, en más de una ocasión Nami había embaucado a sus tripulantes, y estaba seguro que en ese momento lo estaba haciendo.

-"Capitán"- dijo Bepo temiendo por su vida.

Después de la amena lectura, la pelirroja lo dejo encerrado en su habitación, no porque ella lo quisiera, sino de que el lo decidió así; también dio la orden de no molestar, aunque esa más bien fue una sugerencia, que seria una sentencia de muerte a quien lo fuera a buscar.

-"..."- no hubo respuesta.

Aun así el oso se animo a entrar, siendo recibido por una daga que casi le da en la cabeza, Bepo se tiro al piso rogando por su vida, su amado capitán estaba de muy mal humor.

-"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento"- comenzó a decir el primer oficial.

-"Cállate"- espeto Law molesto –"dije que no quería que me molestaran"-.

-"Lo se pero ya llegamos a Wiski-Pic"-.

-"Oh entiendo"- susurro –"procedan como de costumbre"-.

-"Si, pero, también Nami-nee-chan quiere bajar"- .

-"Entiendo"- volvió a decir –"dile que primero venga a verme y después puede bajar"-.

El oso asintió, salió del camarote, y volvió a dejar a su capitán solo sumido en sus pensamientos, apenas atento a lo poco que le rodeaba.

-"Maldición"- dijo en voz baja.

Se levanto de su sillón y comenzó a vagar sin rumbo en su camarote, pensar que toda había terminado cuando vencieron a Doflamingo, era tan estúpido como vivir atado a los sombreros de paja. Se despojo de su sombrero y se rasco la cabeza desesperado.

-"Tanto te afecto"- dijo la pelirroja cerrando la puerta.

-"Explícate"- demando el capitán colocándose de nuevo la gorra.

-"¿Qué quieres que te explique?"- susurro con falsa molestia.

-"Todo"- la miro directamente a los ojos desafiantes.

-"¿Todo?"-.

-"Desde como llego el libro a ti, y como lograse entenderlo"-.

-"Duval me lo dio cuando llegue a Loguetown, y al principio no entendía, pero después de casi ahogarme y tener un retroceso nada agradable"- frunció el ceño al recordarlo –"pude acordarme de como mi madre me enseño ese viejo dialecto"-.

-"No tiene sentido"- dijo el capitán sentándose en su asiento.

-"Lo se pero que le puedo decir soy una sombrero de paja"- alzo los hombros restándole importancia.

Nami tenia razón, era de esa torpe tripulación, donde admitan a cualquiera que le callera bien al capitán, sin mas la despidió con la mano, no tenia ganas de verla. Prefería que atormentara a su tripulación que a el, claro en ese momento.

Así que cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar, el se coloco su gorra en el rostro y subió los pies al escritorio, tenia mucho que pensar.

.

.

.

Las tiendas de esa isla no eran de su total agrado, pero era lo que había, y no desperdiciaría tienda, mercado o basar, para hacerse de un poco de ropa y accesorios. Si bien recordaba, y si seguían la ruta que trazo con Bepo, solo harían unas cuantas paradas, asta Arabasta.

-"Nami-nee-chan"- se quejo Shachi con los brazos repletos de bolsas de ropa –"¿falta mucho?"-.

-"No te quejes, ya casi termino"- canto asomándose en una joyería.

Sus gustos la verdad eran caros, pero siempre regateaba y terminaba con lo que ella quería y unas cuantas cosas mas, pero lo que le llamo en el aparador no era tan caro como para regatear.

Entro haciendo sonar una campanilla, y con la suerte de que sus acompañantes la esperaban afuera descansando en la banqueta, se animo a mirar toda la tienda. Anillos, aretes, collares y dijes adornaban los estantes con precios realmente absurdos. El más caro que vio no rebasaba ni los 70 berris.

-"¿Qué se te ofrece señorita?"- una anciana salió de la nada asustando a la navegante.

-"Ah"- dijo nerviosa –"¿esto es lo que pide por el?"- señalo el estante.

-"Oh ese"- suspiro la vieja –"si pero como le digo a todos mis clientes antes que nada debes oír su historia"-.

-"Tengo tiempo"- dijo la pelirroja mirando a la anciana.

-"Este anillo perteneció a un hombre de la marina"- explico –"un hermoso marine, que dejo que su amada se fuera, solo por cumplir una absurda venganza"- comenzó a caminar asta el estante cojeando un poco –"este fue el anillo de compromiso que ella le dio a el"- tomo la joya con sus arrugadas manos –"si te fijas bien le falta algo"- le tomo la mano a la pelirroja para ponérselo.

-"Para mi se ve bien"- sonrió la mujer mas joven mirando como se le veía.

-"Para ti, que estas desilusionada con el amor, pero para una vieja como yo, que aun cree en eso, le falta su otra mitad"- explico.

-"¿Desilusionada? No, solo que eso no es para mi"- dijo sacando unos billetes de su escote, para pagar.

-"No niña, te lo regalo"- negó con las manos dándole la espalda.

-"Por favor acéptelos"- le extendió el dinero.

Nami no era de la que diera dinero solo porque si, pero la verdad, veía la necesidad, y el hambre de aquella mujer, tenia algo que le causaba un nudo en la garganta al solo verla, y se le hacia mal no darle por lo menos lo que pedía por el anillo.

-"No, no, no, no, no"- comenzó a caminar asta el mostrador tratando de huir de la joven.

-"Bien si no quiere cobrarme el anillo, cóbreme otra cosa"-.

-"Bueno"- chasqueo los dedos, y la tienda se oscureció.

La anciana que estaba a solo unos pasos de Nami ahora estaba detrás del mostrador con una esfera, la pelirroja, trago saliva, en que lio se había metido, y pensar que antes culparía a Luffy de todo.

-"Óyeme bien, dentro de cinco mese todo lo que no tiene sentido, lo tendrá, y aquello que te falta llegara, pero con mas problemas de lo que esperas"-.

Las cosas se pusieron borrosas y Nami se desmayo.

.

.

.

Despertó aturdida, y adolorida, en un lugar que ella no reconocía, no era la enfermería del submarino del los piratas Heart, tampoco una prisión de la marina, era mas bien un callejón oscuro. Se trato de levantar, notando algo tarde que la noche había caído.

-"Mierda"- susurro poniéndose de pie.

Tambaleándose logro salir del callejón, mirando así por primera vez la luna llena, que era adornada por un hermoso aro de hielo y la niebla que cubría las calles poniendo las cosas siniestras. Solo faltaba el aullido de algún lobo o bestia salvaje, para que le recordaran los cuentos de Usopp.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, cosa que para ella era desesperante, ya que siempre sabía en donde estaba, y mientras más caminaba, mas densa se volvía la niebla. Podía jurar que veía sombras pasar a su lado; se abrazo a si misma, dándose algo mas de confianza.

Ella era Nami la gata ladrona, navegante de los sombreros de paja, una experta en el clima, y una excelente cartógrafa. ¿Un poco de miedo no la podía espantar? O si.

-"¿Nami-ya?"- logro oír a lo lejos.

Esa voz, pudo jurar que era la de Law, pero por el traqueteo que hacían sus dientes, también le sonó como la de Ace, un severo escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal y se echo a correr con los ojos cerrados.

En una ocasión cuando era más joven, y su madre aun vivía, hizo lo mismo, corrió por todo el huerto gracias a que un gato le paso rosándole una pierna, y termino chocando con un árbol. Las cosas no fueron diferentes, término chocando con algo o alguien.

-"Auch"- se quejo, estaba segura que se había torcido una pierna.

Con algo de dolor se logro sentar, el empedrado de las calles no había sido de ayuda en su huida, peor aun la había dejado llena de fango. Lo bueno era que ya tenía ropa para cambiarse.

-"Al fin te encuentro"- la voz grabe y oscura de Law fue como el canto de los ángeles para Nami.

-"Torao"- susurro mirando al hombre desde abajo.

Enseguida Nami se intento parar, yéndose ahora de cara contra el piso, suerte que el capitán de los Heart estaba ahí para detenerla.

-"Auch"- se volvió a quejar no por su tobillo sino que su frente pego con el duro pecho de su anfitrión.

-"¿Dónde estuviste?"- cuestiono Law separándola de el.

-"¿Hola Nami como estas? ¿Veo que estas herida, no te paso algo mas? Hola, estoy mas o menos bien, me caí y me lastime, pero solo eso a demás que me duele el cu…."- la pelirroja no termino de hablar.

Law le cubrió la boca y le ordeno que se callara, pero por dios era Nami, obviamente se negó, y comenzó a alegar, no guardaría silencio asta que le explicara que demonios estaba pasando.

Pudo ser que los marines le pisaban los talones, o que ella no dejaba de llamarlo por ese apodo molesto, tal vez pudo culpar a las tres botellas de ron que se bebió, pero no se le ocurría una mejor forma de callarla. Podía oír los pasos de los marines cerca, y ella aun no cerraba la boca. Fue cuestión de jalarla hasta el callejón que estaba al lado, y deleitarse con la cara de estupefacción que puso al hacer lo que tenia planeado.

Las luces de las linternas de los marines los alumbro, pero se fueron ofreciendo una disculpa, después de todo quien quería interrumpir una pareja en medio beso.

.

.

.

-"Te odio"- susurro ella cruzada de brazos.

-"No fue mi primera opción, pero tu no cerrabas la boca"- dijo el caminando con ella en brazos.

-"Con un simple vienen los marines, me hubiera callado"- rengo –"además si te urgía alejarte de ahí hubieras podido usar tu fruta del diablo y hubiéramos salido de ahí"-.

-"Nami-ya la isla esta infestada de marines, hubiera sido lo mismo trasportarme a dos calles si había marines ahí también y no te callabas"-.

Ambos estaban evitando las calles dando un paseo por las azoteas de las casas; después de la desaparición de Nami, una horda de barcos de la marina llego a catear el puerto y barios negocios.

-"Por lo menos déjame caminar"- sugirió la mujer cambiando el tema.

-"Tienes el tobillo hinchado, solo nos retrasarías"- dijo transportándose a la siguiente casa –"¿Dónde estuviste?"- cuestiono.

-"En una tienda, los chicos se quedaron afuera del negocio mientras yo miraba"- explico, comenzando a jugar con su cabello.

-"Shachi y los demás dijeron que te adelantaste, te metiste a un callejón, y de ahí no te volvieron a ver"-.

Nami se quedo pensando, estaba segura que entro a una tienda ¿pero a que? No podía recordar. Sintió como Law dejo de caminar, se animo a mirarlo después del "accidente" el dejo escapar una sonrisa torcida, estaban al filo del techo.

El se lanzo al vacío y Nami cerró los ojos, solo para abrirlos en el sub; Law, la dejo en el suelo y todos los integrantes de los piratas Heart corrieron a verla. Shachi, Pinguin y Bepo tenían lágrimas en los ojos, y se comenzaron a disculpar por no haberla cuidado, Nami le resto importancia negando con las manos.

Entre la trifulca busco al capitán con la mirada, pero este le daba la espalda, ya que hablaba con Jean Bart, y no contuvo el reflejo de pasar su índice por sus labios, y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín.

.

.

.

Después de mucho ya este el cuarto capitulo!


	5. Little Garden

CAPITULO V

Sus pasos hacían eco en la nave, era una andar poco común el cual tenía un patrón, tres pasos, un descanso, y así sucesivamente, la razón era un libro en sus manos el cuan no podía dejar de leer, así que los recorridos nocturnos por el submarino, se habían hecho un habito; todo eso combinado con las pesadillas que la inundaban más seguido que de costumbre, la tenían en un estado de sonambulismo consiente.

Se detuvo por millonésima vez, cerrando por fin el manuscrito, había palabras que aún no entendía, tal vez por esos sus malos sueños, quería recordar, y no lo podía hacer sin revivir aquel momento traumático.

-"Madre"- susurro apretando el libro contra su pecho.

Retomo su recorrido, eran poco más de las tres de la madrugada, y la verdad ya tenía un poco de sueño. Su habitación no estaba tan lejos, a solo ocho o nueve pasos de distancia, pero una luz a cuatro habitaciones de la suya, le llamo la atención, casi más por inercia que por curiosidad, camino hasta el cuarto, que podía reconocer como el de Bepo.

-"¿Se puede?"- dijo abriendo solo un poco más la puerta.

-"Oh Nami-nee-chan"- dijo el oso sorprendido –"¿la desperté? lo siento"- dijo con un aura deprimente.

-"No nada de eso"- entro cerrando la puerta tras de si –"¿Qué haces?- pregunto acercándose poco a poco.

El primer oficial, estaba sentado en el piso, con un mapa extendido, y una libreta en la mano, se veía preocupado, y algo nervioso, aun así Nami no lo dejo en paz, se sentó a su lado y observo el mapa.

-"Nada"- respondió cerrando la libreta.

-"No te creo Bepo-kun"- canto.

-"Lo siento"- se deprimió.

-"No te disculpes por no saber mentir"- rio, mirando el mapa, donde tenía trazada la ruta que tomarían.

-"Después de lo de Whisky Peak, no pudimos recolectar todas las provisiones que necesitábamos para solo hacer la parada en **Lunes**, así que tenemos que buscar una nueva ruta que nos proporcione todo lo que necesitamos"- Bepo le paso la libreta para que viera lo que hacía falta.

Nami miro detenidamente la lista y el mapa, creado una ruta en su astuta cabeza rojiza, ya que la primera ruta no sería posible, por su culpa. Así que mordiéndose el labio, le arrebato la pluma a Bepo y fue trazando un nuevo camino.

-"Podemos navegar a Little Garden por las provisiones básicas: Comida, agua, y alguna planta medicinal o comestible"- marco la isla con la pluma -"luego iremos a Drum por medicamentos y tal vez podríamos conseguir algunas armas"- sonrió de medio lado, esas islas le recordaban a sus nakamas.

-"Son más islas de lo planeado"- comento el oso rascándose la cabeza.

-"Si pero nos abasteceremos de todo lo de la lista"- se encogió de hombros.

-"¿No habrá diferencia de días?"- cuestionó Bepo analizando la situación.

-"Uno o dos días máximo, solo en lo que juntamos todo"- le paso la pluma y lo miro divertida -"además nos ahorraremos algunos berris"- se froto los dedos como si contara dinero.

El primer oficial agradeció la ayuda, aunque le advirtió que tal vez el capitán no estaría de acuerdo, pero el trataría de persuadirlo para que fuera flexible en el cambio de planes, fue así sin más que, empezó una larga charla que duro casi toda la noche.

.

.

La cabina de control estaba en silencio, ninguno de los miembros de la banda hablaba, esperaban ordenes que aún no eran dadas, y eso al capitán le molestaba un poco, ya que pasaban de las seis de la mañana y el segundo al mando aún no se presentaba, con la ruta designada.

-"¿Dónde está?"- dijo Law rompiendo el silencio.

-"No lo sabemos jefe"- respondió Shachi sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo –"él siempre es muy puntual, a lo mejor le dio otro de sus ataques de calor"- se encogió de hombros, haciéndose más pequeño.

-"Pinguin ve a buscarlo en la enfermería"- ordeno girándose hacia la salida –"Shachi tu revisa la cocina"- y así con espada en mano se encamino al umbral.

Sus subordinados no tardaron en dejar su puesto, sabían de antemano que al capitán no le gustaban los retrasos, ni las escusas, y para la mala suerte del primer oficial, el capitán del submarino había amanecido con resaca. Shachi corrió a la derecha y Pinguin a la izquierda, cortando camino por los ascensores de emergencia, cada minuto era esencial para evitar la catástrofe que se avecinaba.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en llegar a su destino, la cocina estaba vacía, solo estaba el cocinero dormido, ni rastro del oso. Se sacó el gorro y se rasco la cabeza desesperado, el capitán se enojaría; de una de las bolsas de su mono saco un mini den-den mushi y con el llamo a su compañero.

-"Pinguin"- dijo temeroso –"Pinguin"- repitió con más fuerza.

-"¿Qué paso Shachi?"- respondió el moreno.

-"¿Lo encontraste?"- pregunto nervioso.

-"No, no hay nada en la enfermería"-.

-"¿Entonces donde esta?"- pregunto el pelirrojo gritando

.

.

Su jaqueca crecía cada vez más al oírlo roncar, jamás pensó que Bepo caería en los encantos de aquella gata seductora, lo pudo esperar de todos menos de, el incluso de Jean Bart pero no del oso. Lo peor de todo es que ella estaba dormida en su lugar.

-"Bepo"- lo llamo, esperando que despertara –"Bepo"- lo volvió a llamar sin éxito.

Law suspiro, lo tenía que hacer aunque no le gustara, así que giro la espada, y con el mago de Kikoku sobre la cabeza del oso se la dejó caer. Pero el animal apenas se movió, aún estaba a más dormido que despierto.

-"Auch"- se sobo la cabeza peluda.

-"Bepo"- mascullo.

-"Shhhhhhhhh"- susurro –"la va despertar"- dijo medio adormilado.

-"Bepo"- dijo en un tono más demándate.

-"Capitán la va despertar"- el oso aún estaba dormido.

Lo chistoso del asunto, no era que Bepo aún no despertaba, o que le hablaba como si no estuviera consiente de con quien estaba hablando, sino que la mujer por más ruidos que oyera ni siquiera echaba un vistazo, así que educadamente la empezó a mover con el mango de la nodachi.

-"Cinco minutitos más Robín"- canto reacomodándose en la panza del oso.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, invoco su fruta del diablo casi mental mente, pudiendo así sacar al oso debajo de la pelirroja, a la cual casi dejaba caer, pero por consideración, opto por dejarla sobre la cama del primer oficial. Y así sin más el capitán de los piratas Hearts salió con un oso flotante detrás de él.

En todo el camino Law se imaginó mil y una forma de castigar al peludo infractor, pero mientras más se acercaba a la sala de controles, más se hacia la misma pregunta ¿Qué hacia Nami en el cuarto de Bepo? Tal vez lo estaba persuadiendo que la llevara al cuarto donde estaba todo el tesoro, pero para eso necesitaba su llave, o quizás intento robarlo, o solo conversaron hasta las horas de la madrugada, fuera lo que fuera estaba seguro que no saldría nada bueno de eso.

-"Capitán"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Shachi y Pinguin –"Bepo no estaaaaaaaaaa"- gritaron sin darse cuenta de la bola de pelos blanca que venía levitando atrás de Law.

Trafalgar sabía perfectamente que sus subordinados eran un tanto idiotas, pero no sabía a qué grado, pero ese día lo descubrió, pero que más podía pedir, si ya eran leales y en sus diminutas cabezas no podía vivir más de una fase de ellos. Chasqueo los dedos y el oso fue a dar contra el piso, haciendo que el pobre animal, no solo llorara de dolor, sino porque después Law no lo quería perdonar, sería una maña ajetreada, pero no fuera de lo común.

.

.

-"Mire capitán si seguimos a Little Garden podemos abastecernos gratuitamente de comida y agua, además de cualquier otra cosa que sea útil"- explicaba Pinguin, ya que el oso estaba tan deprimido que no quería comer –"y no solo eso podemos poner a cargar las celdas solares mientras recolectamos lo que nos hace falta"-.

-"Son más islas de las que ordene"- dijo Law cortante.

-"Si lo sé pero, solo es una isla más, que nos beneficiara, estamos dos días adelantados con lo acordado"- cruzaba los dedos para que ya no pusiera peros.

-"Son más islas"- repitió con la boca llena.

-"Además tenga en cuenta que no pudimos a completar la lista de víveres, ni cargar las celdas por completo para que nuestro viaje fuera largo y sin pausas"- el pobre hombre estaba perdiendo su tiempo en convencerlo.

-"¿Cuando llegamos a esa isla?"- cuestiono rellenando sus platos.

-"A finales de esta semana"- respondo Pinguin rogando a Dios que aceptara.

-"Lo pensare y les daré mi ruta el viernes"- tomo su bandeja y dejo la mesa.

El pelinegro dejo la cocina, y tomo el rumbo al cuarto de control, ya que aunque la verdad no lo aparentaba tenia corazón y cierto aprecio a sus compañeros, por eso la comida que llevaba en las manos, no podía dejar a su primer oficial sin comida aunque se lo mereciera. Pero cuando entro a la sala, la miro, ahí hincada frente a Bepo con una bandeja llena de comida, le rogaba al oso para que probara bocado.

-"Bepo-kun"- canto con la cuchara llena de sopa –"debes comer"- se la acercaba poco a poco.

-"Lo siento"- lloraba –"pero el capitán está molesto conmigo"-.

-"Bepo"- dijo Nami fingiendo molestia –"si no comes te voy a relevar de tu cargo"-frunció el ceño.

El pobre oso lloraba, no solo porque su lindo capital lo había regañado, sino que la pelirroja se portaba tan bien con él, como si de una madre se tratase, y el sentía que no se merecía ni la pobre sopa que le daba, mucho menos sus cuidados.

-"Nami-ya tiene razón"- se animó a decir Law, aunque le pesara –"no desayunaste, y ahora no quieres almorzar si sigues así enfermeras, y no me sirves enfermo"-.

Se acercó con su paso lento de siempre, y moviendo solo lo suficiente la otra bandeja, le dejo lo que traía para que se nutriera, mirando solo de reojo la cara de molestia de Nami, para después irse sin decir más.

-"Por favor"- rogo la mujer a sus espaldas.

Tal vez no era una mal idea tener a esa mujer cerca, pudiese ser una verdadera molestia, y una carga, pero lo desquitaba haciendo su labor de en contentar a Bepo mejor que nadie.

.

.

Los días pasaron largos y monótonos, ya que aunque tuviera un "nuevo miembro" en la banda, según los demás miembros del grupo, después de Whiskey Peak, sentía que ella lo estaba evitando, y sabía el porqué, aunque no le diera importancia. Para el ese asunto era tan banal como pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo o en la inteligencia de Mugiwara-ya, era tan pobre su motivo que le causaba gracia.

-"Figuen el curso a Little Garden"- ordeno –"y asegúrense de quedar bajo un buen rayo de sol, quiero tener energía de sobra"-.

-"Si capitán"- respondieron sus hombres al mismo tiempo.

Miro el radar del tablero, si sus conocimientos no le fallaban estarían en aquella isla en un par de horas, así que no le caería mal ir a la biblioteca, o a su cuarto a dormir un poco. Tenía bastantes horas de sueño acumuladas.

-"Jefe"- lo detuvo uno de sus subordinados antes de que saliera del lugar.

-"¿Ahora qué?"- dijo despectivo, tenía mejore cosas que hacer.

-"Nami-san necesita de su ayuda"-dijo jadeante, parecía que había corrido.

-"¿Dónde está?"- pregunto molesto.

-"En la habitación que le asigno Bepo"-.

En menos de un parpadear el capitán había desaparecido, y en su lugar apareció uno de sus compañeros, no era nada fuera de lo normal.

-"¿Juan?"-.

-"¿Pedro?"-.

-"Tenia tanto si verte"-.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que no le importo entrar de golpe, después de todo estaba bajo su dominio. La mujer se encontraba sentada en el piso, dando la espalda a la puerta, y frente a ella tenía una pila de dinero, Law se atrevería apostar que todo ese efectivo lo saco de sus tripulantes.

-"Nami-ya"- dijo su nombre en un suspiro de derrota.

-"Oh Torao"- saludo apenas girándose a verlo.

-"¿Para qué me llamaste?"- cuestiono recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-"Bueno veras"- se levantó de un salto –"necesito que me des tu habitación"-.

-"¿Disculpa?"- esa petición estaba más que denegada, mucho antes de que la dijera.

-"Si necesito que me dejes tu habitación"- repitió la pelirroja poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

-"¿Mi habitación?"- dijo dudando –"¿para qué quieres mi habitación?"-.

-"Fácil porque es uno de los pocos cuartos de esta lata flotante que tiene un baño propio"- dijo señalando las paredes de los lados.

-"¿Y eso que tiene de especial"?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza –"tienes cerca las duchas y los sanitarios"-.

Nami se llevó las manos a la cabeza, solo para frotarse las sienes, el no entendía, tampoco lo entendía Bepo, y estaba segura que los demás chicos jamás lo entenderían, había cosas que no podía hacer en esa pequeña habitación y en esos baños compartidos.

-"Mira"- señalo el montón de dinero –"todo eso lo recogí en menos de una hora, y no fue jugando póker"- .

-"¿Entonces?"- dijo con fastidio, esa mujer le causaba jaqueca.

-"¡Ahí por dios Trafalgar, quiero que me des tu camarote porque todos tus amigos no me dejan ni ir hacer mis necesidades sola!"- grito molesta, estaba hablando con un Luffy sombrío.

-"No"- espeto girándose para irse.

-"¿No?"- lo alcanzo, tomándolo del brazo para que no se fuera –"tú no sabes Trafalgar, lo que es ir al baño teniendo que cerrar con lleve la entrada, solo para que tus amigos busquen la forma de entrar, tampoco sabes cómo es tratar de darse una ducha sin que todos quieran ducharse contigo, y no usare el de Bepo, porque solo dios sabe que paso ahí, es de verdad de terror"- susurro encabritada, no estaba yendo a ningún lugar con esto.

-"Usa el de cuarto de controles, o el de la enfermería"- dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del planeta.

-"¿Tú crees que no lo he intentado?"- cuestiono bajando sus desniveles de vos casi al mínimo –"créeme cuando te digo que no funciono"-.

-"No pienso ceder mi camarote, por un capricho de niña mimada, no está con tus amigos Nami-ya, y yo no soy uno de ellos"- le dirigió una mirada gélida, esperando que desistiera.

-"Eso lo sé"- le soltó el brazo, tenía que recordárselo –"largo"- susurro –"fuera"- lo empujo para sacarlo de su insípido camarote.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo eco en todo el mar, el capitán se quedó estupefacto, como una diminuta mujer, podía causar tan potente sonido, aunque no pensaría mucho en eso, sería mejor que se fuera a dormir.

-"Se puso triste capitán"- dijo Shachi.

-"Si la pobre de seguro está llorando"- continuo Pinguin.

-"Po….po….po…pobrecita"- lloraba Bepo.

Sus tres tripulantes estaban sentados fuera del cuarto de la pelirroja, habían oído todo, pero aun así no iba a ceder. Les hizo un ademan para que le siguieran, no quería que estuvieran con aquella mujer tan caótica.

-"Capitán no cree que fue muy duro con ella"- opino Pinguin unos cuantos pasos atrás de él.

-"Si capi tiene que entender que ella está sola, no tiene a sus nakamas, y no sabe dónde están, la pobre debe de esta muy preocupada"- Shachi decía mientras caminaba de espaldas, no podía dejar de ver el pasillo.

-"¿Qué quieran que haga?"- cuestiono arto –"no voy a darle mi camarote, y no pienso darle llaves para que ande abriendo y cerrando puertas"-

-"Lo sabemos"- dijo Pinguin –"pero aun ahí otros cuartos bien equipados, no es justo que la tenga en la habitación donde teníamos las cosas para la limpieza"-.

El capitán detuvo su paso, ellos tenían razón, pero como ceder, si flaqueaba ante ella, podía perder autoridad, y lo que más odiaba era la insubordinación. Los miro de reojo, y soltó detuvo un suspiro.

-"Hagan lo que se les dé la gana"- y desapareció.

.

.

-"Si seguimos este camino llegaremos a un rio de agua dulce"- explico Nami con un mapa en las manos.

La pelirroja iba sobre los hombros de Bepo, ya que el oso se negaba a dejarla sola de nuevo, por lo que había pasado en la isla anterior, y aunque eso no le molestaba, se sentía mal por abusar de la amabilidad que solo pocos le brindaban.

-"¿Nami-nee-chan está segura que nadie viene aquí?"- cuestiono el oso reacomodándose a la mujer.

-"Bueno, creo que no, hace tiempo supe que los únicos habitantes de la isla regresaron a su tierra natal, y nadie se atreve a venir"- hizo una pausa para encargarse en la cabeza del animal –"es una isla prehistórica, y son pocos los que se atreven a venir"-.

-"OH"- dijeron todos los demás chicos que venían con ella.

Prehistórica, significaba época de dinosaurios, dinosaurios significaba carnívoros gigantes, y carnívoros gigantes significaba grandes problemas. Todo el grupo se juntó, haciéndose una enorme bolita de piratas bien gorditos y apetitosos, o eso pensaba el dinosaurio que los estaba observando desde lejos.

Paso a paso, se iban alejando más de la nave, y lo único reconfortante era que el capitán iba con ellos, pero estaba molesto, así que no era tan reconfortante como muchos pensaban.

-"Nami-san"- dijo temeroso Shachi –"¿está segura de que es el camino más seguro que existe?"-.

-"Sipi"- respondió.

-"¿Y cómo sabe eso?"- cuestiono de nuevo abrazándose a Pinguin.

-"Vamos por un sendero que dejaron los antiguos habitantes de la isla, la yerba no es alta y ahí espacios abiertos, a los carnívoros les gusta sorprender a su presa, además no creo que su capitán sea tan débil como para no poder detectar la presencia de las bestias"- sonrió, quería molestar a ese estúpido cirujano.

Los chicos ya no hicieron más preguntas, y a paso lento se fueron introduciendo más al centro de la isla, volteando ocasionalmente hacia atrás pare ver como la playa quedaba, ya bien lejos, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya caminaban en medio de gigantescos herbívoros que los miraban con extrañeza.

Los piratas asombrados, no dudaron en tomarse fotos, con los bellos paisajes prehistóricos a sus espaldas. Fue entonces que se dejaron de preocupar, aunque no dejaron de andar con cuidado, esa isla era un arma de doble filo.

-"Adelante esta el rio"- dijo Pinguin empezándose a quitar el mono, quería nadar.

-"Pinguin-kun no creo que sea buena idea"- opino Nami comenzando a caminar por su cuenta.

-"¿Eh?" ¿Pero porque?"- dijo desconcertado.

-"Solo te lo digo, porque no quiero que te vaya picar un bicho, o a pegar una de esas raras enfermedades, te lo digo por experiencia"- .

El moreno detuvo su labor de desnudase, y se volvió a ponerse su mono, ella sabía más de la isla que ellos, además tenía razón, quien sabe que cosas podrían pasar si anduviera corriendo sin ropa por un lugar extraño.

No tardaron en llegar al manantial, y tampoco tardaron en hacer su labor, mientras unos llenaban los tambos de agua, otros cazaban a los animales, así todos ayudaban, inclusive Nami, andaba recolectando plantas medicinales, por otro lado el capitán, bueno el capitán se fue a dormir debajo de una buena sombra.

En ese momento reino la tranquilidad, los trabajos se hicieron a la perfección y rápido, en menos de tres horas ya se había reabastecieron de alimento, agua y una que otra planta extinta que servirá en un futuro. Entonces comenzaron a guardar todo, subiendo cada mantada de provisiones a una carreta de metal. Tenían muchos viajes que hacer, era demasiada comida como para llevarla a cuestas.

-"Bien entonces que la comida sea llevada primero"- dijo Bepo con libreta en las patas –"no queremos atraer depredadores por el olor a sangre"-.

-"Ok"- dijo Shachi subiendo el ultimo pedazo de carne –"¿Nami-san viene con nosotros?"-.

-"Gracias Shachi-san pero me quedare un rato más, iré con ustedes en el segundo viaje"- la mujer respondió, contando la poca comida que se había quedado atrás –"Vallan con cuidado y no se salgan del sendero"-.

Sin más el pequeño gran grupo de piratas se fue, no quería estar ahí cuando se hiciera de noche, además serian casi cinco viajes de pura comida, aunque se habían reducido a tres, cuando decidieron que unos llevarían la comida a cuestas, gracias a que con la piel de los animales habían podido hacer unas bolsas, pero debían ir rápido, la carne estaba fresca, y era mejor no entretenerse.

En el lago se habían quedado solo tres personas, Nami, Bepo, y el capitán dormilón que no se había movido de su lugar en todo ese tiempo. Y eso a ninguno de los dos restantes le molestaba, más bien agradecían por eso.

-"Mas de la mitad de carne se fue en este viaje"- dijo la pelirroja con una libretilla en las manos –"en el siguiente se ira el resto y solo un cuarto del agua"-.

-"Siguen siendo muchos viajes, además no falta mucho para que oscurezca"- el oso estaba a su lado, al igual que ella anotaba todo.

-"Si"- cerro la libreta –"solo tienen una carreta, si a Pinguin o a Shachi se les prendiera el foco de traer aunque sean unas lanchas para acondicionarlas aquí, ya no tendríamos que dar tantas vueltas"- suspiro, estaba agotada.

.

.

El cantar de los grillos era un placer que pocas veces se daba, sería que su tiempo en alta mar era más prolongado que su estadía en tierra, por eso tantas privaciones, mujeres, sonidos, paseos, cualquier cosa que tuviera algo referente a tierra firme era algo de lo que se privaba mientras navegaba. Era un precio que debía de pagar por ser un pirata. Hacía años que no caminaba bajo los cerezos de una isla de primavera, o gozaba dos noches seguidas con la misma mujer, que decir de bailar, eso desde que tenía nueve años.

Con pereza abrió sus ojos, asimilando la poca luz de luna que se colaba por las ramas del árbol, aún seguían en tierra; se intentó parar dándose cuenta de la soga que lo sujetaba al árbol. Estaba sobre una de las ramas. Rápido deshizo el nudo de la soga, para levantarse de golpe, aunque no fue buena idea ya que se tambaleo, y de no ser por Bepo que aún estaba ahí, hubiera caído al vacío.

-"Capitán"- susurro el oso abrazando al hombre –"qué bueno que despertó"-

-"¿Qué paso?"- dijo cortante, intentando disminuir su mareo.

-"Oh capitán, ha sido una odisea"- canto el primer oficial sentando a su superior –"mientras usted estaba inconsciente hemos sido atacados"-.

-"¿Atacados? Ya veo pero ¿Por qué no me despertaste?"- no encendía nada, aún estaba desorientado.

-"Lo intente varias veces, pero sin éxito, fue entonces que escape con usted, por lo menos los demás aun no llegaba"- Bepo comenzó a rebuscarse entre las ropas, una pequeña botella con agua –"beba"- ordeno –"lo malo fue que Nami-san aún estaba con nosotros"- su mirada cayo hacia abajo –"ahora no sé dónde este"-.

-"¿Cómo que no sabes? Explícate desde el principio"- dijo en tono molesto, limpiándose las gotas de agua que resbalaron por su barbilla.

-"Bueno usted se quedó dormido debajo de un árbol, y mientras nosotros recolocábamos todo, usted estuvo inhalando una planta somnífera que estaba cerca de donde dormía, jamás nos dimos cuantas hasta que notamos que respiraba con dificultad"- hizo una pausa para absorber la mucosidad que le salía por la nariz, estaba a punto de llorar –"jamás había visto una flor así, en la actualidad esta extinta, así que intentamos despertarlo, Nami empezó a desesperarse, y yo no sabía qué hacer, pero en un punto Nami dejo de gritar y me susurraba que corriera, y yo quise denegar su pedido, pero cuando me di la vuelta, ahí estaba"- las lágrimas rodaban por su peludo rostro –"aquella bestia blanca hizo que nos separáramos"-.

-"¿Entonces Nami-ya está perdida?"- dijo reincorporándose de nuevo, ahora manteniendo mejor el equilibrio.

-"Si lo siento fue mi culpa"- se soltó al llanto como si de un bebe se traste.

-"Deja de llorar"- ordeno –"iré por ella".

.

.

.

Hola

(o. O)

Les dejo este incompleto capitulo, y digo incompleto porque lo tuve que recortar, fue mucho contenido y la verdad soy cruel.

La isla Lunes, no sé si existe o no, la encontré en un dichoso mapa de One Piece creado por alguien que no conozco. Dudas sobre eso las puedo responder en el Tumbr, subiré la foto por si acaso.

En el capítulo anterior lo marque como el sexto, aunque en realidad era el cuarto, fue un error mío, que me da flojera corregir, pero bueno ustedes entienden.

Bueno sin más preámbulos me despido, prometiendo el siguiente capítulo para principios de semana, y agradeciendo a todas/os ustedes por sus buenas críticas, y el apoyo moral que me brindan, la verdad no merezco tan buenas/os lectoras/es

(^3^)


	6. Indominus

Capítulo VI

Un banco de niebla le cubría de los peligros, que la noche ofrecía, pero también le daba ventaja a los depredadores que iban tras ella. Las cosas no estaban como había planeado, y lo malo es que no estaban sus amigos para compartir la culpa, y por compartir quería decir, que culparía a Luffy de todo, él siempre era el tarado, que ponía a todos en riesgo.

-"Mierda"- susurro batiéndose de lodo.

Había descubierto que su pequeño amiguito tenía el sentido del olfato más desarrollado que todos los de su especie, ni los raptores le habían causado tanto problema, pero eso no era ni un raptor ni un tiranosaurio, era una abominación. Una rara mezcla de los peores carnívoros, que pudieron existir.

-"Mierda"- repitió como un mantra que se llevaba su frustración.

Había perdido su arma, y ahora se escondía como una miserable rata, ocultando su olor en fango y hojas, como los cavernarios; tardaría días o sino meses en desaparecer la peste. Rogaba que algo más le llamara la atención a esa cosa, para que ella pudiera salir de ahí, no era nada cómodo estar sentada en las ramas de un árbol, llena de lodo, sucia, y con una pequeñísima herida en el brazo, solo como desde el hombro hasta el codo.

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

No podía estar peor, pero fue algo más que un instinto de heroísmo, que le obligo a alejar a la bestia de Bepo y Law, tal vez quería demostrarle a ese estúpido capitán sombrío que ella podía con todo, y con todos.

Entonces las pisadas del animal se hicieron más fuertes, estaba cerca, Nami rápidamente se volvió a llenar de lodo y hojas, estaba cansada, para huir y aterrada para luchar, lo único que le quedaba era mantenerse quieta mientras el pasaba por su lugar.

Así fue, el enorme dinosaurio paso por donde ella se escondía, era un poco más bajo que la rama, pero si estiraba la cabeza tenía posibilidades de alcanzarla; se detuvo ahí, exactamente donde ella estaba, olfateando la zona, buscando indicios de su apetecible cena.

Nami quería llorar, no del miedo a ser devorada, o al terror que le daba que su plan no funcionara, no, nada de eso, ella lloraría, porque lo único que recordaba en ese momento fue el beso que le puso fin a los sombreros de paja, y las últimas palabras que le grito a sus mejores amigos.

-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida- se decía mentalmente, queriendo soltar las primeras lágrimas.

El animal se fue, después de unos minutos más largos que una hora, aquel depredador se fue, dejando a la pelirroja sumida en un pleito consigo misma, que no podía ganar, y no quería seguir.

¿Cómo había podido decir esas cosas?

Fue el coraje, la ira, los celos, y el rencor, que la obligaron a decir las peores cosas de su capitán y de aquella mujer; ese beso, ese beso cargado de amor y lujuria que habían compartido frente al mar, aquel beso que debió ser suyo y no de esa, ella debió ser la mujer que acompañaría al rey de los piratas durante toda su vida, ella debería de ser la mujer que ahora esperaba a los príncipes del mar.

-"Nami-ya"- la voz oscura de Trafalgar la trajo de la inconciencia.

-"Torao"- susurro la mujer temblando.

-"Vámonos"- le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Nami suspiro harta, no quería irse, tampoco quedarse, estaba confundida, y él la ponía peor.

-"No"- dijo golpeando la mano que fue ofrecida –"no quiero irme"- grito –"tampoco quedarme"- empezó a llorar –"no quiero verte, ni tampoco ver a Luffy, quiero estar sola pero tampoco lo quiero"- se levantó –"estoy confundida"- se llevó las manos a la cabeza –"y tu heroico besito solo me puso peor"-.

Law ladeo la cabeza, no entendía a las mujeres ni un poquito, por eso no pasaba dos noches seguidas con ninguna; pero ese no era el punto, Nami temblaba, pero no lo hacía por frio, sus ojos se encontraban dilatados, como si la luz le diera directo en los ojos y no había luz, algo malo estaba pasando.

-"Nami-ya"- llamo a la mujer intentando acercarse –"¿te pico algún animal, o rosaste un arbusto venenoso?"- fue cuidadoso, ya que de repente Nami comenzó a tambalearse.

-"No se"- se sujetó con más fuerza la cabeza –"todo me da vueltas"-.

Ella estuvo a punto de caer, pero gracias a su poder, Trafalgar, la logro sujetar, y con rapidez la escaneo completa. No pudo ser picada por un insecto, ella usaba el mono de la tripulación, y no había rastro de roncha en las manos o en el rostro.

-"Nami-ya"- intento despertarla sin éxito, ella hervía en fiebre.

Fue cuando la cargo al estilo nupcial que se dio cuenta, uno de sus brazos estaba sangrando, y ella estaba cubierta de fango, tal vez no era nada grave, solo se había infectado; negó con la cabeza, en que embrollo se había metido.

.

.

Meterse en el agua no había sido su primera opción, pero no había forma de levarle la herida desde afuera, sin correr peligro. Así que ahí estaba Law, despojado de la mayoría de su ropa, con una Nami, no solo inconsciente, sino también medio desnuda.

-"Maldición"- musito molesto.

Había llegado a su límite, no podía estar más tiempo en el rio, pero tampoco podía salir, por fin entendía porque el extraño dinosaurio seguía a Nami, y no era porque era un apetitoso bocadillo, no el asunto tenía que ver con algo más fisiológico, ahora entendía por qué le pidió su camarote, y había estado rara esos días.

-"Nami-ya despierte"- golpeo con delicadeza las mejillas de la mujer –"Nami-ya despierte"-.

Las cosas no estaban dando resultados, así que le cubrió la nariz, ya que no había forma de despertarla delicadamente, y medio ahogarla en el rio seria firmar su sentencia de muerte con su tripulación y con Mugiwara-ya.

Por suerte, la mujer despertó, lo malo fue que le propino un puñetazo directo en la barbilla, y valla que era una mujer fuerte, aunque no tanto.

-"Serás idiota Luffy"- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, tratando de estabilizar su respiración.

-"Siento decepcionarla pero yo no soy Mugiwara-ya"- dijo despectivo, odiaba esa comparación.

-"Law"- dijo calma antes de darse cuenta que solo estaba en paños menores –"¡eres un pervertido!"- se sumergió hasta cubrirse del cuello para abajo –"jamás lo imagine de ti"- decía con reproche.

-"Si yo quisiera aprovecharme de usted lo hubiera hecho y sin necesidad de que estuviera inconsciente"- se dio la vuelta, estar en el rio le hacía mal –"además no esperaba un regaño después de que salve su vida"- se encamino a la orilla quería salir de esa prisión acuosa.

-"Lo siento"- susurro Nami hundiéndose más, hasta que solo sus ojos chocolate se podían ver.

Trafalgar salió del agua, luciendo unos diminutos y ajustados bóxer amarillos, que se pegaron más de lo debido en cierta zona, por el agua. Nami había visto miles de esas cosas, pero no por lo que muchos pensaban, ya que, que mejor forma de robar a los hombres que con una falsa promesa de una buena noche, la cual terminaba cuando ellos bebían la copa con el somnífero, despertando al día siguiente casi desnudos, y con uno que otro beso, para que la cosa pareciera más real; pero ahí la cosa era distinta. Sus mejillas estallaron en rojo, recordando aquel beso en Whiskey Peak.

-"Vámonos"- ordeno el capitán poniéndose sus pantalones moteados.

-"Si, pero"- la pelirroja apenas asomo sus labios para hablar.

-"¿Pero?"-.

Nami se acercó nadando, y cando estuvo segura de que el agua ya no le pasaría de los glúteos se levantó, abrazándose a sí misma para disminuir el frio.

-"¿Y mi ropa?"- sonrió inconforme.

-"Sobre eso"- hizo una pausa rascándose la cabeza –"el mono estaba sucio, y algo inservible, pero pude rescatar algo"- señalo una roca, donde estaba su sudadera –"usa eso por lo mientras"-.

La pelirroja no protesto, que más podía hacer, así que fue saliendo despacio, cuidando que el cirujano no volteara. Para su suerte él se había alejado, sentándose en una roca en posición de loto, con su nodachi encima de las piernas, estaba cuidando la zona, sintiendo a cada animal y bestia que podía rondar por ahí.

La sudadera de Law apestaba a medicina, pero no como el olor de Chopper, era algo más fuerte, pero no le molestaba, y lo poco que había podido salvar del mono solo servía como uno de sus diminutos shorts. Suspiro derrotada, que más podía hacer, simplemente se vistió, no tenía ganas de discutir.

-"Estas Lista"- dijo Law desde lo lejos.

-"Si ya voy"- respondió la chica trenzando su cabello.

Así ambos piratas caminaron en silenciosa compañía, ni uno de los dos emitía ni un solo ruido, iban atentos a todo, cuidándose las espaldas, esperando un ataque sorpresivo o alguna señal de su grupo. Pero al parecer lo único que se oía a kilómetros a la redonda era el cantar de los grillos. Poco a poco, se fueron alejando del lago, con la esperanza de no toparse con ninguno de los peligros de la isla.

.

.

Law llevaba en los hombros su nodachi, tenían caminando fácil una hora, Nami lo guiaba por el camino corto, que en realidad era el largo, aunque se demorara poco menos; la verdad no había entendido ni una palabra de esa mujer.

-"Law"- dijo su nombre en susurro.

-"¿Ahora qué?"- respondió con fastidio.

-"Crees poder cruzar eso"- señalo el enorme pastizal que estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

-"No veo el porqué de la pregunta Nami-ya"-.

-"Tal vez tu no lo has notada pero, el de la fruta del diablo eres tú, así que puedes invocar tu poder o intentaremos cruzar corriendo"-.

Trafalgar suspiro, esa mujer lo creía un idiota, cerro la distancia entre ambos, la tomo de la cintura e hizo aparecer un enorme domo azul, pero para su mala suerte empezó a llover, y aquel domo desapareció casi de inmediato. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él había planeado.

-"Demonios"-.

-"¿Pasa algo Torao?"- pregunto la pelirroja.

-"El agua"- bufo –"me restringe"-

-"Bueno que más da"- lo tomo del ante brazo –"corramos"-.

Era una mala, muy mala idea, correr de noche en el territorio de los raptores, era una sentencia de muerte, pero que más podían hacer. Paso a paso, aumentaba el ruido que hacia el pasto al ser pisado. Entonces aquel rugido salió haciendo dúo con un feroz rayo que ilumino a la bestia blanca enfrente de ellos.

-"Quédate atrás"- ordeno el capitán poniéndose enfrente de la navegante –"yo me hago cargo"-.

Desenvaino su fiel Kikoku, fijando su penetrante mirada al animal, no podía usar su fruta del diablo pero eso no sería necesario, o eso pensaba, una parvada de raptores los rodeo en un santiamén.

-"Mierda"- maldijo en voz alta, sin saber a dónde apuntar –"mantente detrás de mí"- repitió.

Nami no era la típica mujer que obedecería ordenes de cualquiera, y aunque estaba seguro que lo haría por la situación en la que se habían metido, en su mente rondaba la duda, duda que se vio resuelta cuando ella se abrazó a su espalda señalando el piso.

-"Torao mi arma"- dijo saltando de la emoción –"pensé que se la había comido una de esas lagartijas subdesarrolladas"-.

La pelirroja salto detrás de él, sin importarle mucho que estaban rodeados por depredadores, ella quería su maldito palo azul, Trafalgar ahora tenía más en cuenta porque esa mujer estaba con Mugiwara-ya.

Se rodó por el piso llegando a su clima tac, estaba descompuesto, pero no era inservible, aun podía usar un par de trucos bajo su manga; apunto a los más pequeños y con un simple movimiento una ráfaga de viento los mando a volar.

-"Torao tu encárgate del más grande"- canto empezando a desafiar al resto de raptores.

-"No me des órdenes mujer"- sonrió socarronamente, jamás había tenido el placer de cubrirle la espalda a una dama.

De un momento a otro, los rayos caían a su espalda, mientras el diestramente trataba de alejar al predador más grande; pero eso no quería decir que fuera fácil, eran quince metros de pura ira incontenida, y el sin poder usar su fruta del diablo.

Una onda de rayos cayo detrás suyo, pudo oír como el resto de los predadores salieron corriendo, ahora la tarea se había vuela más liviana. La lluvia para en seco, y un banco de neblina apareció en su lugar. Una neblina densa, incapaz de permitir ver más allá de la palma de la mano.

Se giró lentamente, esperando no ver nada, aunque la realidad era otra, podía ver a Nami perfectamente, incluso la luna se veía preciosa. Había sido un buen truco de magia de esa brujilla.

-"Es hora de irnos"- dijo la pelirroja –"si seguimos por acá llegaremos más rápido"- señalo el camino.

-"No"- susurro el capitán.

-"¿No? si seguidos aquí esa cosa nos comerá no puedes usar tu poder"- intentaba no gritar, el muro impedía la vista no el oído.

-"Dispárame"- ordeno.

-"¿Un rayo? Con gusto, te has vuelto loco"- le apunto con su clima tac.

-"Nami-ya no juegue conmigo, con la ráfaga de viento"- explico.

-"Pero esta cosa"- lo giro –"está mal, no controlo la fuerza, te puedo mandar a la siguiente isla con todo y el dinosaurio"-.

-"No pedí explicaciones, ordene que lo hicieras"-.

-"Bueno, dime todo el plan, por lo menos"- se sentiría culpable si algo le pasaba a ese estúpido capitán.

-"Dispárame con la ráfaga de viento, deshaz la niebla y corre por el sendero"- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-"Ok"- inhalo profundo –"aquí vamos"-.

La ráfaga de viento mando volando a Law, y sin pensarlo desapareció su muro de neblina, él iba directamente a la boca del animal, pero no lo hacía solo, su domo azul se extendió por la zona, y su nodachi fue desenvainada, en menos de lo que dijo ROOM la cabeza del animal fue a dar contra el piso.

-"Te ordene que corrieras"- grito molesto, al tocar tierra.

-"L…lo siento"- Nami tartamudeo, aquella escena le recordó viejos tiempos.

-"No es típico de ti obedecer ¿verdad?"- el capitán pisaba la recién cortada cabeza.

-"No, yo las doy"- dijo con aires de grandeza.

-"Las ordenes son dadas por el capitán, no por el navegante"- explico envainando su espada –"Room"- activo de nuevo su poder –"Shambles"-.

En ese momento la cabeza cercenada desapareció, y bajo su pie el oso Bepo aparecía, el pobre primer oficial estaba temblando de miedo, quien sabe que fue lo último que vio. Al darse cuenta que ya no estaba en las ramas de aquel árbol, y que ahora estaba frente a su capitán bonito, se abalanzo contra Nami estrujándola, estaba feliz de verla de nuevo.

-"Oh Nami-san que bueno que está bien"- el animal abrazaba a la navegante, o más bien la asfixiaba.

-"Hola Bepo-kun"- respondió el saludo, rogando un poco de aire.

-"Pensé que ya no la volvería a ver"- lloro meciendo a la mujer a punto de ser asfixiada.

-"Shambles"- el capitán astuto dijo, solo para cambiar su espada por la navegante.

-"Gracias"- susurro la pelirroja para no alertar al oso.

-"Bepo"- interrumpió al oso que aún seguía abrazando la espada –"¿Todo está en el submarino?"-.

-"Si todo está"- el primer oficial comenzó a ver feo a su superior –"muy gracioso capitán, muy gracioso"- se colgó con fastidio la nodachi en el hombro era mejor ya irse –"envidioso"-.

-"¿Dijiste algo?"- Law detuvo su andar solo para encarar a su subordinado.

-"Nada, yo no dije nada"-.

Nami se aguantó las ganas de reír, era cómico ver al osito refunfuñar por lo malo que era su capitán. Sin duda los piratas Hearts no eran lo que aparentaban. El perfecto disfraz

-"Llegando me daré una larga ducha"- se estiro Nami denotando su pereza.

-"Puede usar mi baño Nami-san"- ofreció el oso caminando unos cuantos pasos atrás de ella.

-"No gracias, estoy segura que será mejor bañarme en las regaderas"-.

Law dejo de caminar, tal vez era por agradecimiento, o simple cortesía, pero algo en él lo obligaba a decir aquella propuesta que aunque le pesara, sería lo más conveniente.

-"Puedes usar mi camarote cuando lo desees"- hizo una pausa, girando a verla –"siempre y cuando no encuentre cosas fuera de su lugar"-.

-"¿Enserio?"- la pelirroja salto de alegría –"bueno de ahora en adelante me duchare contigo"- dijo sin pensar.

El silencio reino por tan solo unos segundos, la cara de perplejidad de Bepo, y la sorpresa de Law no tenían precio, pero lo que se podía considerar invaluable era el rojo que tomaron las mejillas de Nami al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-"No, no quise decir eso"- comenzó a sacudir las manos en modo de negación.

-"Ok"- sonrió de medio lado el cirujano –"solo procura no gritar tan fuerte"-.

-"No, he dicho que ha sido un malentendido"- su rubor crecía de notablemente.

-"¿Nami-san?"- dijo en tono picaron el oso.

-"No Bepo…..no…yo…. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"-.

Trafalgar desapareció, se trasporto antes de que Nami comenzara a divagar, no quería oír una disculpa, ni tampoco explicaciones, sería más divertido molestarla, si el no oía nada. Así que se fue dejando a los dos navegantes solos, pero fuera de peligro.

-"Ese estúpido, estúpido cirujano de pacotilla"- refunfuño pateando el piso.

-"Oh Nami-san, no debería de decir esas cosas"- el oso estaba ahí parado abrazando aun la nodachi –"El capitán no es tan malo como aparenta"-.

-"No, no aparenta ser malo"- se encamino con furia a la nave –"es malísimo, un engendro del mal, aborto del mismo lucifer"- balbuceaba apresurando el paso –"estúpido, egocéntrico, fanfarrón, sádico, controlador, bestia, inútil…-.

-"¿Guapo?"- sugirió Bepo distraídamente.

-"Si guapo"- grito Nami, en su carrera para llegar al submarino.

-"Musculoso"- atino el oso con las mejillas encendidas

-"Si también"- vocifero la pelirroja alzando los brazos.

-"¿Le gusta?"-.

-"Si me…"- muy tarde se dio cuenta –"¿Bepo de qué lado estas?"- grito la navegante molesta.

-"De ninguno de los dos"- dijo sin pena, ni arrepentimiento –"solo digo lo que veo"- se adelantó a la mujer.

-"¿Cómo?"- interrogo la mujer alcanzando al oso.

-"Si, desde Whiskey Peak, lo ve y se sonroja ¿si no es porque le gusta, entonces porque es?"- sin ni un esfuerzo, levanto a la mujer para alzarla en su hombro.

-"Oh bueno, es difícil de decir"- Nami se recargo en la cabeza peluda del animal.

-"Dígalo tal y como es"- espeto Bepo sacudiéndose un poco.

-"El…..bueno el…como decirlo el…"- aquella imagen vagaba en su mente impidiendo que todo hubiera sentido –"bueno el…el…..el me….. El me beso"- sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín.

-"¿Un beso?- la miro de soslayo –"¿un beso?"-.

.

.

.

Había prometido este capítulo para inicios de semana, pero por cuestiones familiares, y ajenas a mí lo público hoy, sé que es algo tarde pero bueno espero que sea de su agrado.

.

.

.

Hehehehehe si no hubiera sido por un comentario mi obra quedaría degradada, se me pasó, la verdad se me pasó corregirlo antes de subirlo, en la tableta no me marca muchos errores de ortografía, así que se me pasa, una disculpa a los que lo hayan leído así.

Otra cosilla, por el título, pero por supuesto que tiene que ver con Jurasic Word


	7. R de reno y rencor

CAPITULO VII

Se miró en el espejo por milésima vez, su atuendo invernal estaba casi completo, y decía casi, ya que sentía que algo le faltaba. Llevaba un suéter largo gris, unos pantalones térmicos que tenían el diseño de unos jeans, y unas botas negras que llegaban a un poco más arriba de la mitad de la pantorrilla. Su pelo rojizo iba en un moño algo despeinado, y no le hacía falta maquillaje, solo una buena base para que el clima no dañara su piel de terciopelo, más un delineado y rímel para sus largas pestañas, solo lo básico.

Le había tomado más de la mitad de la mañana escoger su ropa, y accesorios, más la otra mitad de la mañana arreglándose y admirándose en el espejo. Se dio la media vuelta y camino hasta dejarse caer en la pequeña cama que tenía, pensando que le faltaba.

-"Nami"- Shachi llamo desde afuera de su habitación –"ya hemos tocado puerto, dice el capitán que a no ser de que quiera quedarse dese prisa"-.

-"Si ya se, casi salgo"- respondió la mujer sin ganas.

Nami siempre había sido vanidosa, bueno si por abusar de vanidosa le dieran un día en Impel Down, ella podría morir, y su alma aun estaría condenada durante muchos siglos más. Pero ese no era el punto, después que dejaron Little Garden Bepo le había dado un consejo.

"Cada día deberías de lucir más bella Nami-san"

No dijo el porqué, o el cómo le ayudaría a afrontar lo de Luffy, pero tenía algo en su voz que el ánimo a obedecer. Tal vez y solo eran esos cachetes peludos que la obligaban hacer, lo que él decía. Era tan tierno, que se antojaba abrazarlo hasta hacerlo explotar.

Salto fuera de la cama, y de una silla donde acomodaba la poca ropa que usaba en la semana tomo una chamarra café con borreguita en la parte de adentro, también tomo una pequeña bolsa azul, y con rapidez comenzó a meter barias cosas que tenía en la cama. Crema para las manos, rímel, delineador, perfume, y brillo para los labios, eran cosas que jamás debían de faltar en su bolso.

-"Maldición"- susurro al no encontrar su labial.

Se agacho para ver debajo de la cama, pero al no ver nada por la pobre luz que tenía, se incorporó buscando entre los cajones de su buro una pequeña lámpara. Así que cuando dio con ella de nuevo se dejó caer de rodillas para buscar lo único que le hacía falta.

-"Nami"- Shachi volvió a llamar a la puerta –"ya estamos listos, el capitán está esperándonos en cubierta"-.

-"Si ya voy, un segundo"- dijo la pelirroja estirándose, para que la luz llegara a todos los rincones.

A mitad de la cama estaba su brillo, junto algo más, sin prestar atención, empujo la cama dejando más accesible su labial, lo tomo junto a la otra cosa que estaba debajo y lo metió a la bolsa.

-"Lista"- dijo al salir de la habitación.

-"Menos mal que sales"- suspiro el pelirrojo –"todos te estábamos esperando"- sonrió –"por cierto, déjame ser el primero en decirte que te vez hermosa".

Las mejillas de la navegante se pintaron de un rosa bajito, debido al alago, asintió y agradeció aquellas palabras que le levantaban el ánimo y muy campante salió a la cubierta, vistiendo una sonrisa más radiante que la blanca nieve siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol.

.

.

.

El grupo de los piratas Hearts caminaban en bola, solo Jean se había quedado en el submarino, solo por si algo llegaba a ocurrir. Encabezando la marcha de piratas, estaba el gran capitán Trafalgar D. Wáter Law con su estoica mirada y andar perezoso, a sus lados Shachi y Pinguin, mientras que a sus espaldas Bepo, Nami y el resto.

-"Oh es tan hermoso"- dijo el oso guardando sus manos entre las bolsas de su mono –"tiempo sin ver una verdadera isla de invierno"-.

-"Verdad que es hermoso Drum"- canto la única mujer del grupo –"me encantaría que lo vieran en primavera, desde las montañas llegan hasta acá hojas de cerezo"-.

-"¿Cerezos?"- dijo con duda Shachi.

-"Si, desde hace casi cinco años esta isla se dejó de llamar Drum, para muchos de sus habitantes, este es el reino de los cerezos"- explico la mujer estirándose.

-"Esta loco"- rio Pinguin –"¿Cómo puede haber cerezos en una isla de invierno? eso es técnicamente imposible"-.

-"Los milagros que un padre hace por sus hijos es más de lo que te imaginas Pin, el como un simple doctor adopto a un reno poseído por una fruta del diablo y lo crio para ser un buen médico, es una historia verídica que resume la historia de esta bella isla"-.

-"¿Si mis oídos no me engañan, está tratando de decir que aquí vivía Chopper?"- cuestionó Bepo sacando sus patas para sentir los copos de nieve.

-"Sipi"- dijo Nami –"aquí nació Tony Tony Chopper"-.

De inmediato, Bepo comenzó a bombardearla con preguntas sobre el pequeño reno que por desgracia se encontraba desaparecido. Nami con tristeza y con sus ojos a punto de llorar, le conto toda la historia, de como un pequeño reno diferente, cometió el error de comerse la hito-hito no mí, y como el valiente doctor Hiruluk le adopto para pasarle todo su conocimiento. Tamicen les narro cuando el doctor murió a causa de su enfermedad, omitiendo el error de Chopper al llevarle una seta venenosa, y el cómo ese hombre se enfrentó a todo un ejército solo. Claro sin olvidar la promesa que le hizo hace a Kureha, de educar al reno, y seguir su incompleta investigación.

Entonces al terminar de contar la historia de su nakama, y a estar a pocos metros de la entrada de Bighorn, noto que la mayoría de los "rudos piratas Heart" estaban llorando. Nadie que conociera podía aguantarse las ganas de soltar las lágrimas al oír la cruda verdad detrás de los miembros de su banda.

-"Hey"-una niña grito desde la entrada de la ciudad.

Nami se apresuró a rebasar a todos, quedando enfrente de la banda pirata, y de inmediato alzo la mano para ondearla en forma de saludo. La niña tardo segundos en reaccionar, pero al reconocer la cara de una de sus salvadores se fue corriendo por toda la calle principal, gritando que los sombreros de paja estaban de vuelta.

-"Están aquí, están aquí"- se oía a lo lejos a la chiquilla gritar –"han regresado los sombreros de paja"-.

-"¿Parecen ser muy populares en esta zona?"- dijo Law comenzado a caminar.

La gente se comenzó a aglomerar en la calle, muchos salieron en calzoncillos a ver si eso era verdad, y otros no perdieron el tiempo y corrieron para dar la buena nueva a los demás poblados, y sobretodo hacer llegar la noticia hasta el castillo de Drum.

-"Nami"-.

Su nombre se expandía como un eco que no tenía fin, y con la cara llena de nostalgia saludaba desde la entrada a todos; cuando al fin estuvo dentro de los límites de la ciudad, niños, jóvenes y ancianos se acercaron a invadirla con preguntas.

"¿Dónde está Luffy?".

De un lado del otro, las incógnitas le llovían sin saber que decir, solo miraba con angustia las caras felices porque ya estaban ahí.

"¿Y Chopper? ¿Se ha quedado en el barco?"-.

Se sentía caliente, y no de una manera de excitación, sino de preocupación, que les diría a esas personas que estaba ajena a sus asuntos.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?".

No sabía ni como contestar, su voz se perdió entre las personas, y el aire se le escapo, estaba a poco de sufrir un colapso.

"¿Dónde están los demás?"-.

Voces, voces y más voces, taladraban sus oídos con preguntas sin respuesta, quemando sus neuronas en busca de algo, cualquier cosa que disiparas las dudas sin tener que herirlos.

"¿ES CIERTO QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO LOS GEMELOS DE LUFFY?"

Fue entonces que todo el mundo guardo silencio, lentamente la navegante se giró a ver a la persona que había formulado esa horrenda pregunta. De hecho no la quería mirar para responderle, lo que quería hacer era pegarle un tremendo puñetazo, que le borraría su existencia de la memoria. Pero no lo hizo, era solo una viejecilla ciega que sonreía ante la ignorancia del asunto.

-"Eso es mentira"- se acercó a la mujer arrodillándose ante ella –"yo no soy la mujer del rey de los piratas"- sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas –"pero es verdad que el tendrá un par de príncipes al entrar la primavera"- sonrió.

-"Que niño tan idiota"- dijo la mujer acariciando los cabellos de la joven –"mira que dejar una mujer tan bella como tú, se nota que no tiene sesos"- rio la mujer tratando de romper la tención –"anda hija levántate dinos donde están los demás".

-"Bueno, es difícil de decir"- se puso de pie apretando las arrugadas manos de la mujer –"todos han desaparecido"- dijo sin más, provocando que todos los habitantes susurraran.

-"Eso ya lo sabía"- una anciana con una botella de brandy dijo entre la muchedumbre.

-"Lo siento"- Nami la comenzó a buscar con la mirada.

-"¿Por qué te disculpas mi querida paciente? tú no tienes la culpa"- de un momento a otro la doctora salió a sus espaldas.

-"Tal vez por no haber hecho más"- sonrió girándola a ver.

-"Ven niña, tenemos mucho de qué hablar"-.

Nami asintió con la cabeza y con una enorme sonrisa se despidió de los habitantes de Bighorn; tenía muchas cosas que hablar con aquella bruja milenaria, y ese no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado. Así que con una banda de piratas que no era la suya emprendió el viaje hasta el castillo de Drum.

.

.

.

Aquel castillo no había cambiado en nada, aun la puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par, para que las aves de nieve entraran, y aunque el interior se había restaurado a su antigua gloria, Nami pensaba que se veía mejor antes.

-"Bien chiquilla cuéntame todo, desde cómo se separaron, hasta el día de hoy, y no omitas el cómo terminaste con un novio tan amargo"- la mujer dio un trago a su brandy y sonrió.

-"¡No es mi novio!"- las mejillas de la pelirroja se encendieron de un momento a otro.

-"Eso no me dieron a entender"- la vieja aun iba caminando, llevaba al grupo de piratas a una de las salas del castillo.

-"En que momento le di entender que este amargado tenía algo conmigo"- la mujer más joven renegaba de la imprudencia que podía tener aquella doctora, pero la verdad le agradaba verla de nuevo.

-"Te tropezaste cinco veces, y en esas cinco veces él te ayudo, sin contar que cuando estábamos por llegar resbalaste y te torciste el tobillo y él te trae en brazos"- explico la mujer girando a su derecha.

Los demás miembros de la banda estaban aguantándose la risa, era una viejecilla extraña, que lucía como una adolecente del cuello para abajo, ya que a pesar de lo bien que supuestamente se conservaba, su rostro notaba su mayoría de edad.

-"Lo hace porque es el único que trae las manos libres"- se deshizo del agarre del Law, para caminar por sí sola, aunque fuese cogiendo –"sabe bien que en el camino nos fuimos abasteciendo de lo que nos hacía falta ¿además porque no utilizamos el teleférico de vez de subir caminando?"-.

-"Nos está probando"- hablo el cirujano a sus espaldas –"¿no es así?"-.

-"Veo que el chico si habla"- se burló la vieja –"quería ver quien está cuidando de mi paciente, ya que si Luffy fue capaz de subir hasta aquí el solo con dos heridos para ti no sería problema"-.

-"Bueno en fin"- interrumpió la pelirroja –"Quiere la versión larga o la corta"-.

-"Quiero la que me explique el cómo mi estúpido hijo desapareció en medio de la noche, en una isla paralela a esta, quiero la versión que me saque de mis dudas, y me explique el cómo solo tu estas fuera de todo esto"- se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió –"pero primero vamos a comer, ya después me contaras con lujo de detalle"-.

La mesa ya estaba servida, pareciera que los estaban esperando, pero no era así, al que esperaban con ansias era al pequeño reno que ahora se encontraba desaparecido, y nadie sabía exactamente donde estaba, bueno más o menos.

.

.

.

-"Almirante Remus"- grito un marín apresurado.

-"¿Qué quieres Peter?"- dijo el mencionado dándole la espalda.

-"Los hombres están en posición de ataque tenemos piratas a la vista"- señalo la dirección en donde se encontraban los bandidos.

-"¿Los sombreros de paja?"- cuestiono tronándose los dedos.

-"Bueno técnicamente solo queda una sombrero de paja, y no, no son, son los piratas de Kid" anuncio.

-"Ba de que sirve que no sean los piratas que yo quiero"- bramo con tristeza.

-"Pero almirante son los piratas de Kid ellos también son PIRATAS"- el pobre marín se estaba cansando de discutir lo misma cada día.

-"Déjenlos ir, no me sirven, más bien me estorban, necesito a la gata ladrona"- se giró a encarar a su subordinado –"¿sabes porque ocupo a esa mujer Peter?"- cuestiono sonriendo.

-"La verdad no almirante"- el pobre Peter temblaba de miedo.

-"¿No? bueno es algo fácil de explicar, solo tienes que saber que ella es la clave para entrar"- se peinó su pelo castaño con la mano –"ella es única Pitt, ella es magnífica, ella es hermosa, y sobretodo ella es la que me ha robado"-.

-"No entiendo capitán"- el pobre hombre se quitó la gorra y se rasco la cabeza.

-"Que puede entender un hombre como tú"- se ajustó su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a estribor.

-"Capitán"- renegó Peter siguiendo a su superior.

-"Tu siendo un usuario puedes convertir a el que toques en una obra de arte"- señalo –"preservar su belleza más allá del tiempo, pero yo, que no he sido maldecido con ese don, lo único que puedo hacer es guardarlos en mi memoria"-.

-"Podría comerse una fruta del diablo"- opino humilde Peter.

-"Na, eso no va conmigo"- se detuvo a llegar su destino –"quiero tenerla en mi poder con mis propias manos, como he venido haciéndolo desde hace tiempo"- se recargo en el barandal de la nave –"si llegase a comerme una, seria claro está la más poderosa de todas"-.

-"Dele tiempo al tiempo, y podrá obtener lo que más desea"- sugirió el joven a sus espaldas –ahora que tal una persecución a unos piratas"-.

-"OK"- se contempló en las aguas del mar –"ya sabes cómo proceder"-.

-"¡Todos a sus posiciones!"- comenzó a gritar Peter.

El almirante no se movió de su lugar, tenía un subordinado que hacia todo su trabajo, así que se dedicó a mirarse entre las aguas cristalinas; su rostro ya denotaba edad, sus barba tupida y bien arreglada era lo que lo hacía envejecer, pero si alguien se dedicaba a ver sus ojos verde, podrían con facilidad calcular su edad, ya que no pasaba de los treinta y cinco, tal vez la recortaría, solo si daba con el paradero actual de la mujer que ha buscado desde hace tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Es corto a como lo quería publicar lo admito pero bueno el siguiente será un poco más largo.

Bueno en fin quiero preguntarles algo, aquí y en anteriores capítulos he mencionado que Luffy va hacer papa, y bueno que la mujer es muy bella, pero en esta ocasión no he querido poner a Boa, y eso es porque casi le dobla la edad, si no es que le gana aun con más años, así que estoy entre dos posibles candidatas y esa es Viví o Rebeca.

Claro no es nada seguro, puede que meta a Boa si no me dan su aprobación, pero bueno digámoslo así, ella ya está muy grandecita para él, y el mismo Luffy ha demostrado no tener interés con ella, mientras que con las demás sí.

(Como cuando se secuestra a Rebe-chan para llevarla con su padre)

También aclaro que me encanta el LuHan pero en pocas palabras ya choteo (ósea ya es muy común) hay demasiados Fic que ponen a esa pareja pero bueno ustedes deciden.

Viví Rebeca Hancock

Que más bien la contienda es entre Rebeca y Hancock ya que muchos me dirán que Viví ya tiene pareja en su reino, pero bueno ustedes digan.


	8. Los amantes de media luna

Capitulo VIII

La cama era suave, como el pelaje de un animal con un buen acondicionador, era tan acolchonada que ella simplemente se dejó envolver por el calor dado por las barias frazadas que estaba usando. Tal vez estaban a mediados de septiembre, con el otoño casi en la puerta, y en la mayoría de las islas se sentía un calor infernal, pero no ahí, el frio empezaba a ser más duro mientras más avanzaba el año.

Suspiro reacomodándose dentro de las cobijas, quedando mirando al techo, donde la fina pintura recién restaurada contaba la historia de una de las viejas leyendas de la isla. Estiro la mano queriendo tocarlas, y con su índice, fue siguiendo los patrones del trazo, simulando dibujar.

-"Los amantes de media luna"- susurro para sí misma cerrando los ojos.

Pocas fueron las historias que Chopper les llego a contar de su isla natal, pero aquella leyenda era una de las pocas que escucho. Era la historia de dos amantes que ofrecieron su vida a la luz de la luna creciente, para parar el hambre y apaciguar la guerra. Algo hermoso y trágico, cargada de amor, paz y un montón de cursilerías que jamás pasarían en su vida.

El reloj del buro marcaba las diez de la mañana, era relativamente temprano, así que cargada de pereza se levantó de su cama, tomo sus cosas para el baño, y se encerró en la habitación continua que agradecía tener.

Blanco, todo era blanco, desde el piso que reflejaba su silueta, hasta la tina cargada de agua caliente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó el pijama y se sumergió en aquella agua dulce, que reparaba su ánimo, con sus sales aromáticas y jabones de olor. En ese momento no pensaba más que en sí misma, no se preocupaba por nada, ni por nadie.

Bueno en verdad no, en su mente aun vagaba la expresión de Kureha al oír lo que había pasado con sus nakamas. También estaba la preocupación de su paradero, y el hecho de que la estuvieran buscando como si de un animal salvaje se tratase. No entendía muy bien la situación, pero la verdad no le estaba gustando mucho.

Se sumergió por completo, aguantando la respiración, esperando que cuando saliera del agua estuviera en el baño del Sunny, compartiendo como siempre la ducha con su mejor amiga, mientras Sanji las espiaba por la puerta. Pero cuando salió, no había pasado nada, seguía en Drum y la tristeza la invadía poco a poco.

No supo el porqué, pero en ese momento deseo que jamás hubiera llagado la guerra a su país, así sus verdaderos padres no hubieran muerto, y jamás hubiera conocido a Nojiko y Belle-meré, habría crecido como una chica normal, sin deseos de crear un mapa del mundo, o alzarse en altamar, jamás hubiera conocido a Luffy, y así no se hubiera enamorado de él.

Sin pensarlo sus lágrimas ya rodaban, si ella hubiera aceptado la relación de esa princesa con su capitán no estuviera en ese situación, corriendo como una rata para esconderse, o viajando con un capitán horrible que solo la hacía sentir mal con sus miradas, o su voz, o con aquella piel bronceada llena de tatuajes que desearía….

-"Maldición"- negó con la cabeza –"eso jamás va a pasar"- se comenzó a sumergir de nueva cuenta –"yo no amare a nadie más que a"- el agua estaba a punto de taparle la boca –"Lu…..w"- dijo dejándose cubrir por completo.

.

.

.

-"¿Dígame capitán no le parece linda?"- era la tercera vez en ese día que Bepo hacia la misma pregunta.

-"No"- respondió Law entrando a la tina del baño –"es la mujer de Mugiwara-ya"-.

-"Técnicamente no, ya que Mugiwara tiene quereres con una princesa"- el oso canto tallándose la espalda.

-"¿A qué viene esa tan repentina pregunta?"- dijo Trafalgar con sarcasmo.

-"Bueno es que ella me conto que usted la beso"- el animal dijo deteniendo su baño.

-"¿Y?"- cuestiono Law.

-"Que si no me equivoco ni con las chicas de Amazon Lili con las que tuvo que ver, se besuqueo"- sus ojos negros miraron fijo a su capitán -"¿será que ella es mejor que esas?"-.

-"Pamplinas"- rio el hombre –"lo hice para que cerrara la boca"-.

-"Si, así se dice ahora"- Bepo dijo en susurro –"dígame jefe ¿qué hará cuando los once supernovas desaparezcan y dejen un legado menos usted? La mayoría de capitanes de su generación, están con hijos o están a punto de tenerlos, y la verdad se ven felices"-.

-"La felicidad es efímera"- canto el moreno colocándose una toalla en la frente.

-"Puede que sí, pero no quisiera verlo como Shirohige, perdiendo su vida por un hijo que no es suyo"- el oso termino de tallarse, se dejó caer un cubo de agua, y con eso dio terminado su baño.

Ya sin mucho que decir el animal se levantó del banquillo de donde estaba, y se metió a la tina; el ya no diría más, sabía bien que había dejado pensando a su capitán, y eso era lo que buscaba desde un principio. Tal vez ese no era su estilo, pero tenía que quitarle la venda de los ojos, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y el terminara solo.

El vapor del agua apaciguaba el ambiente, Law se dejó recostar en el borde de la tina, ignorando olímpicamente a oso que jugaba con su patito de hule; el cuadro extraño que se vivía, solo era algo que ese par podía vivir. Pocos sabían que Bepo y Trafalgar compartían esa confianza que permitía cualquier cosa. Ellos sin duda eran viejos amigos, aunque el cómo se conocieron jamás era dicho o mencionado, simplemente decían que tenían historia.

-"Yo no soy estúpido"- canto Law, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-"Si usted lo dice"- Bepo rio ante el comentario, él podía decir lo que quisiera, pero sabía que muy al fondo era igual o peor que Mugiwara.

El silencio reino otra vez, los piratas se dejaron llevar por la paz del agua, después de todo era su ultimo día en esa isla. Buenos y malos recuerdos les llovían cuando pisaban una isla de inverno, por eso la mayor parte del tiempo, se la vivían evitando ese tipo de islas.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los sacaron de su momento de paz, intentaron ignorarlos, pero a cada minuto se hacían más fuertes y desesperados los golpes. Así que sin mucho que decir, Bepo salió del agua para ver quien interrumpía su santo momento.

-"Shachi"- saludo el oso al momento de ver a su compañero.

-"Tenemos problemas"- dijo cortando cualquier explicación que vendría después.

.

.

.

La aglomeración de gente frente a la costa no era nada bueno, los susurros de los mitos de los ancianos tampoco. A cada paso que daban, las cosas no se estaban pintando nada bien, y cuando llegaron a su destino todo su plan se vino abajo. No era para nada normal, que sacaran su submarino del agua, mucho menos si el no ayudaba, tampoco era de su agrado ver que le faltaba un par de cosas.

-"¿Qué paso?"- cuestiono el capitán detallando con la mirada el estado de su nave.

-"Fuimos acareando las cosas como ordeno"- respondió Pinguin –"pero al ir por el último viaje, esto paso"-.

El submarino estaba fuera de las aguas frías de Drum, y las hélices no estaban, era extraño ya que nadie además de él, podía levantar el sub y dejarlo con cuidado sobre la nieve, algo más estaba pasando ahí. La marina no pudo ser, ya que en ese caso ya tendrían a varios de sus chicos arrestados, y los hubiera sentido mucho antes de que ellos pisaran la isla.

-"Fueron las hadas del otoño"- grito una niña a sus espaldas.

Law se dispuso a ver a la pequeña y romperte el corazón al decirle que tales cosas no existían, pero no lo hizo. Su pelo castaño y sus ojos grises le impidieron parpadear, era igual a su hermana, probablemente tenía la edad de Lamí cuando murió.

-"¿Hadas?"- cuestiono siguiéndole el juego a la niña.

-"Si hadas, yo las he visto, se llevan cosas buenas días antes del otoño, para regresar con cosas mejores"- sonrió con inocencia.

-"Puede que haiga tontattas en la isla"- de la nada la voz de Nami penetro sus oídos.

-"Lo dudo"- respondió mirándola –"aparte de la población solo hay unas doscientas especies del reino animal en este pedazo de tierra, no existen duendes aquí"-.

-"Nami-nee-chan"- la niña corrió a los brazos de la mujer –"onii-chan no me cree dime que tu si"-.

-"Bueno"- la mujer cargo a la chiquilla –"Sami- chan siempre está en las nubes"- sonrió la pelirroja.

-"Pero yo las vi"- Sami hizo un mohín inflando las mejillas.

-"¿Sabes a donde las llevan?"- Law dijo interrumpiéndolas.

-"Si"- canto feliz la niña –"están debajo del lago lunar"-.

De un salto se zafó del agarre de Nami, y cogió la mano de Trafalgar, solo para correr en dirección al famoso lago. Se abrieron paso entre la gente con los gritos chillones de la niña, y aunque ella simulaba que corría, Law caminaba tranquilamente detrás de ella. Nami no se quedó atrás y arrastrando a Bepo salieron disparados en una lenta persecución.

-"¿Crees que diga la verdad?"- cuestiono Bepo a la pelirroja.

-"No sé, cuando viene la primera vez era solo una bebe"- respondió la chica guardándose las manos en su suéter.

-"Los niños son tan problemáticos"- suspiro el oso.

Con una risa, siguieron su camino, según lo que alcanzaban a escuchar, no estaba tan lejos, solo cruzando uno de los singulares cerros que la isla ofrecía. Una hora solamente, se tardarían en llagar a dicho destino, y con una entusiasta guía, aquel camino se acorto a nada.

-"Mira onii-chan ahí está el lago"- la niña grito al llegar a donde había visto las piezas faltantes de sub.

El lago no se le llamaba lunar por nada, ya que el lago tenía la forma de media luna, los tres piratas aceleraron el paso solo para confirmar lo que la chiquilla decía, y aunque al capitán no le gusto lo que vio, era una triste verdad.

-"¿Esas no son las hélices?"- dijo Nami mirando atreves del hielo.

-"Nop, no lo son"- agrego Bepo.

La imaginación de una niña era el arma más poderosa que cualquiera pudiese manejar, ya que era caprichosa y fantasiosa. Así que cuando vieron lo que la niña llamaba hélices, no hicieron más que sonreírle a la chiquilla, que orgullosa mostraba su descubrimiento.

-"Perdona pero no son las nuestras"- dijo Law tratando de aminorar la decepción de la niña.

-"Pero yo las vi"- canto Sami señalando el lago.

-"Puede que las hadas la hallan escondido en otro lugar"- dijo Nami a su costado –"las hadas son traviesas"-.

Lo que el hielo mostraba eran las figuras que algunos patinadores habían dejado en la noche, los dibujos plasmados en el lago congelado era flores, así que tal vez por eso la niña se había confundido.

-"Bepo"- el capitán miro a su primer oficial con severidad –"consigue un herrero, que haga unas nuevas lo más pronto posible"-.

-"Como diga capitán"-.

.

.

.

Para su mala suerte las piezas que necesitaba estarían dentro de casi una semana y media, o antes según el clima. El odiaba que las cosas no salieran según el plan, pero que se podía hacer, ni el con todo su poder podía hacer que las cosas salieran tal y como se planeaban, y la mujer con la que caminaba era una prueba viviente que las cosas salen mal solo porque sí.

Había dejado que sus subordinados ayudaran al herrero, solo para apresurar el procedimiento para elaborar hélices de Kairoseki. Aunque sabía que aun así estarían partiendo después del solsticio de otoño. Suspiro ante la decepción de aguantar a la vieja bruja que no dejaba de acosarlo, y que resultaba ser la supuesta madre de Chopper.

-"Oh es hermoso"- Nami dijo deteniéndose en una de las tiendas de Bighorn.

Sin querer se encontró dedicándole una mirada a la cosa que a la pelirroja le llamo la atención, aunque la verdad no compartía sus gustos. Tal vez si fuese unos pendientes, o alguna baratija de oro le daría la razón, pero un estúpido conejo de la tundra, y por su aspecto no tenía ni tres semanas de haber nacido.

-"Morirá"- dijo secamente observando al animalillo de la tienda –"podría apostar mi oro a que lo han destetado antes, y que ahora su madre está en cinta otra vez provocando que no le pueda dar más leche, dejándolo así morir lentamente"-.

-"Que cruel"- Nami lo miro con reproche –"si es o no es así, no tienes derecho a decirlo en voz alta, pudo ser que alguien quisiera adoptarlo y ahora no lo hará porque oyó ese feo comentario"-.

-"Decir la verdad no es un pecado"- musito retomando su camino.

-"No pero ofende y desanima a las personas"- la pelirroja hablo a sus espaldas.

-"Mas bien con eso cresen las personas"-.

La conversación se pauso, ambos caminaban cada quien en su mundo, mirando desde las tiendas, hasta los niños corriendo descalzos como si fuese pleno verano. Los dos piratas ajenos a ellos mismos, menos al mundo.

"Mira Sofí son hermosos".

Unas jóvenes conversaban a lo lejos frente a una zapatería, bailaban de felicidad al ver las novedades en el mostrador. A la edad que podían tener eses dos chiquillas, todo era emocionante y bello, tal vez demasiado, pero era lo bueno de ser aun jóvenes.

"Si para el solsticio, se verían hermosos con el vestido nuevo que me acabo de comprar".

A Nami le entro la duda, las niñas hablaban como si de algo jamás visto hubiera en esa tienda, así que sin pedir autorización, empujo a Law para que la dejase pasar y poder llegar a la tienda más rápido. Y ahí en una repisa giratoria estaban unos patines de hielo, que a simple vista te enamoraban con su diseño de cuchillas de plata y acabados en relieve.

-"Son bellísimos"- susurro la navegante.

-"Claro que lo son"- una de las niña le dijo –"pero seamos sinceras, son tan caros que por eso el zapatero hizo apenas siete pares"-.

Los patines si eran realmente caros, pero el material en que estaban hechos era mucho más; la tentación de tomar su bolso, entrar, y comprarlos, se hacía más grande a medida que las luces de la tienda comenzaban a extinguirse. La noche había llegado en un suspiro, y la mayoría de los locales estaban cerrando, si no se daba prisa, ese par único se irían frente a sus ojos.

-"Vámonos"- Law la tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarla.

-"Pero los quiero"- dijo la pelirroja con reproche.

-"Puedes comprarlos pero jamás los utilizaras, solo será un gasto innecesario"- el estoico capitán la soltó de inmediato al verla alejada del ventanal.

-"Pero"-.

Esa vez y por más estúpido que se oyera, el capitán de los piratas Heart tenía la boca llena de razón, seria gastar más de la mitad de sus ingresos jugando póker, para solo darse el lujo de no verlos en los pies de aquellas niñas mimadas.

-"Nami-ya no ahí pero que valga, además no estaremos para esas fechas, mejor compra al conejo moribundo y dale un fin digno"- Law la miro de soslayo.

La pelirroja le saco la lengua, y le guiño un ojo coquetamente, para después simplemente dedicarse a observar como las luces de los negocios se extinguían, volteando periódicamente a ver la zapatería que cada vez quedaba más atrás. Tal vez la hubiera dejado comprárselos, pero era un gasto innecesario que salía de los bolsillos de sus incompetentes subordinados.

-"Caerá una tormenta"- susurro la navegante acercándose ha el –"aceleremos el paso"-.

Lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar más rápido, si llegaban tarde los teleféricos dejarían de funcionar, pero a cada segundo, el viento y la nieve opacaban el camino que debían de seguir.

-"Sostente nos trasportare a la sima"- Law la tomo de la cintura.

El domo azul se empezó a hacer más grande, y sus manos estaban a punto de invocar aquel conjuro que los enviaría a la seguridad del castillo, cuando algo llamo la atención de la mujer a su lado.

-"Espera"- se apartó bruscamente –"¿no oyes eso?"- sus manos fueron a sus oídos queriendo oír todo más claro –"por aquí"-.

La pelirroja comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, deteniéndose solo para poder oír algo que el capitán no podía, así que sin pensarlo aquella pareja se lanzó en una búsqueda dentro de una creciente tormenta.

-"No hay nada regresemos"- Law grito esperando que la testaruda mujer entrara en razón.

-"No, ya estamos cerca"- la pelirroja corrió un par de metros más.

Law sabía bien la reputación que la banda de piratas de esa chica cargaba, y aun así fue a alcanzarla, solo para darse cuenta que las alucinaciones de la mujer solo era una prueba que el sentido de oído femenino era más agudo que el del hombre. Ahí muriéndose de frio un niño que había sido aplastado con nieve, se encontraba inconsciente.

Sin perder tiempo la navegante comenzó a escarbar para sacar a la creatura de entre la pequeña montaña blanca que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Pero el capitán de los piratas Hearts simplemente con la ayuda de su ope-ope no mí, en un segundo ya lo tenía fuera.

-"Cúbrelo"- dijo Nami poniéndose de pie –"le puede dar algo"- se sacó la chamarra solo para tapar al niño.

-"¿Y tú?"- cuestiono el estoico pirata.

-"Estaré bien, solo llevémoslo al pueblo sus padres lo han de estar buscando"- sonrió abrazándose a sí misma.

Con paso rápido se regresaron por aquel camino que sus huellas habían dejado, y eso era una fortuna, ya que el aire hacía difícil ver a más de un metro de distancia. Entrecerrando los ojos y cubriéndose la vista, avanzaron casi dos kilómetros hasta la aldea, y al llegar, como lo había predicho la pelirroja, ya estaban en busca del chiquillo.

-"¡Oigan!"- grito Nami adelantándose para llamar la atención de los pueblerinos –"¡encontramos al niño!"- esa simple oración rompió la barrera de silencio que no permitía oír ni los pensamientos.

Los lugareños corrieron en su dirección, encabezados por una mujer de cabello guinda y un hombre rubio, que cuando llegaron solo le arrebataron al niño y se hincaron en la nieve, lloraban por la angustia de no saber de su hijo por varias horas.

-"Muchas gracias"- dijo la madre abrazando al chiquillo como si alguien se lo fuera arrebatar.

-"De nada"- la pelirroja susurro al ver la tierna escena.

Ella en un momento se preguntó, si después de la guerra sus padres biológicos la habían buscado, o por si las dudas le había hecho un funeral en su honor. Eran cuestiones, que jamás tendrían respuesta, pero que se las hacia cuando caía en ese tipo de depresión minúscula, que la hacían desear que jamás se hubiera echo pirata.

-"Vámonos"- el moreno la tomo del brazo, y con cuidado, la comenzó a alejar de la escena.

Nami no opuso resistencia, comenzó a caminar a la par con su aliado, repagándose a él debe en cuando solo para recibir un poco de calor. Lo bueno era que los teleféricos no estaban lejos, y con solo depositar unas cuantas monedas, la cabina encendió sus luces y abrir las puestas para que lo abordaran. Pero como todo algo malo tenía que suceder, y es que a medio camino la maquina se descompuso, dejándolos varados en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

-"Estamos atascados"- chillo la pelirroja mirando por la ventana.

-"Y no hay nada que hacer"- concluyo Law tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

-"¿Cómo?"- lo miro despectiva –"¿Qué acaso no puedes tele trasportarnos?"-.

-"No"- dijo cerrando los ojos con cansancio –"esta cabina es de Kairoseki"-.

.

.

.

.

Algo largo pero corto, y con un toque de suspenso, que siempre amo poner.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus opiniones, como siempre las tendré en cuenta.

La verdad las amo.

Les quiero aclarar que yo, en lo personal, siento que Bepo le puede decir cualquier cosa a Law y este no tomara represarías con él, no she, pero siento que es como su mayor confidente.

Otra cosa, que para las que entienden mí retorcida cabeza, puede que en el próximo capítulo haiga un retroceso o una breve lectura del famoso libro, claro solo es un supositorio.

En fin.

GRACIAS POR LERR!


	9. Miradas

Capitulo IX

Septiembre 21

Día en altamar 310

Ahí en el nido del cuervo empezó todo, puede que hubiese empezado antes, pero fue ahí donde yo los vi, uniendo sus labios en un casto beso, que a mi parecer, fue un beso cargado de amor y arrepentimiento.  
Nunca lo hubiese esperado de ellos, incluso tal vez lo hubiese esperado de cualquier otra pareja de mi escuadrón, pero jamás de ellos.

Puede que me equivoque y solo haya sido un malentendido, pero a mi único ojo bueno le pareció una excepcional escena, la luna brillaba más que de costumbre y a la isla que nos acercamos, nos recibía con una ventisca de nieve que los obligo a estar más juntos que de costumbre.  
Escenario perfecto para aquel rose tan delicado de sus labios, y es que yo no soy un romántico empedernido, pero he de confesar que al momento de verlos se me ha escapado un suspiro.

¿Y a quién no?

Si se me permitiera apostar como a un ruin pirata, daría todo lo que tengo en mi poder, que si Akainu, Kizaru, y Aokiji, los hubiesen visto, se les hubiera dibujado una diminuta sonrisa.  
Sobre todo al amargado de Akainu.

_**El mundo se derrumba y nosotros nos enamoramos.**_

Frase perfecta para aquel par de tortolos que lo único que conseguirán será una muy fea desilusión.  
Estamos en guerra, en busca del único descendiente de Gold D. Roger, no hay tiempo, ni espacio para andarse con juegos tontos del romance.

A ella la esperan es su isla con un anillo de compromiso, y a él le aguarda un camino de venganza.

Que dios se apiade de sus almas y de sus pecados, dejándolos aunque sean momentáneamente juntos.

.

.

~~~~v~~~~

.

.

La noche se estaba poniendo más fría de lo que pensó, y el por su parte estaba bien, pero ella no tanto; había abandonado su chamarra con aquel niño que rescato de entre la nieve, y ahora parecía una castañuela viviente. Su educación le ordenaba despojarse de su abrigo solo para calmar el clima tempestuoso que acongojaba a la pelirroja, pero su código pirata se lo impedía.

Había más de una forma de quitar el frio, y ninguna de ellas era del todo correcta, para él, no había nada mejor que el cuerpo caliente de una mujer de pronunciadas curvas que hiciera todo por unos cuantos berris. Pero por alguna razón eso no se le apetecía con la navegante, sería que para él, ella solo era la mujer de Mugiwara-ya.

-"El hijo del capitán trueno"- susurraba la joven mujer contra el vidrio –"tenía al menos un anillo por dedo, en cada oreja un pendiente, sí, pero que valiente"-.

La voz de la mujer se perdió entre los resoplidos violentos de viento contra la pobre cabina, a su parecer esa era una vieja canción que se les cantaba a los hijos de los marineros. Law la recordaba bien, su madre solía cantársela a su herma antes de dormir.

Sus ojos grises se posaron en la figura femenina que se abrazaba inútilmente para mantener el calor, temblaba cual gelatina y no dejaba de cantar esa absurda canción, pareciera que estaba ajena a todo lo que le rodaba, dibujando sobre el vidrio empañado el barco al que se apegó tanto considerándolo su hogar.

-"Tienes frio"- dijo sin pensar señalando a la mujer.

-"Que raro estamos en un bello clima tropical, no veo el cómo este temblando"- sonrió sarcástica.

-"Con un simple si hubiera bastado"- respondió áspero el capitán –"ven acércate, estarás mejor si dejas de evitarme"-.

-"¿Evitarte yo?"- cuestiono haciéndose bolita en su sillón –"¿eso a que se deberá?"-.

-"Puedes olvidarlo"- se sacó su abrigo –"eres como una niña mimada recordando cosas que nadie recuerda"- se lo lanzo directo a la cara.

-"Bueno yo no voy por ahí besando labios ajenos, sin permiso"- regreso la chamarra con más fuerza al dueño.

-"Deberías agradecer, no cualquiera se tomaría el riesgo de hacer tal cosa, menos con tu reputación"- volvió a lanzarle la prenda.

-"¿Disculpa?"- se levantó de golpe –"¿me estas llamando zorra?"- dijo arrugando el abrigo –"¡permítame decirle capitán de pacotilla que mi estilo de vestimenta no me define y mis actos tampoco!"- grito.

-"Jamás le dije eso"- aclaro.

-"Tenía que ser como los otros, todo un caballero, ja, si me permite decirle usted no es un santo, y al igual que yo ha tenido que valerse de sus habilidades para salvarse, pero claro como usted es un usuario no le vale el cerebro" – la mujer le aventó su chamarra al rostro –"si bien ambos somos piratas y no se nos permite juzgarnos, le diré que cuando se es una mujer tiene muchas trabas, así que lo único que se puede hacer es explotar los encantos que los dioses nos han dado"-.

-"Le repito Nami-ya que jamás dije eso"- dijo de nueva cuenta el capitán.

-"¿Entonces?"- grito la pelirroja molesta.

-"Me refería a que todo el mundo se refiere a usted como la mujer de Mugiwara-ya, e independientemente de si es o no es lo que usted acaba de decir, yo no soy nadie para juzgar, todos tienen sus demonios y sus santos"-.

-"Ah"- susurro.

-"Si en el pasado se ha enfrentado con esas acusaciones no las debería de tomar en cuenta"- la sujeto de la mano solo para sentarla a su lado –"el mundo es así, no importa lo buena persona que pueda ser, si su vestimenta o su vocabulario no es el adecuado cae en una baja categoría"- le paso el abrigo por los hombros.

-"Lo siento"- susurro lo más bajo que pudo.

-"Da igual, por lo menos su coraje le hizo recobrar el rosado de sus mejillas"-.

A la navegante se le encendieron más las mejillas por ese insípido alago, y con disimulo se alejó más de su acompañante. Sentía las mejillas arder, y no era por el osos que acaba de hacer, era por otra cosa, el frio capitán ahora le sonreía de medio lado, como tratando de darle un confort agradable, que para ella era penoso.

La noche apenas empezaba, y la tormenta arreciaba, todo parecía sacado de la cabeza de una drogada escritora que los quería ver sufrir un rato. Poco a poco y a medida que el frio se colaba, Nami se iba acercando, solo para proporcionarle calor al hombre que aparentaba estar dormido.

Fue casi instintivo pasarle una mano enfrente de la cara solo para ver si él estaba dormido, o no, pero un ronquido casi inaudible le hizo saber con exactitud que por primera vez veía al cirujano de la muerte con la guardia baja.

-"Torao"- susurro.

Sus delgados dedos comenzaron a repasar su rostro, claro sin tocarlo, su índice estaba a milímetros de la cálida piel bronceada del capitán. Repaso sus ojos, y las ojeras, sus cejas, las patillas y hasta la barbilla. Pero cuando repaso los labios algo la obligo a tocarlos, y después tocar los suyos.

"Yo jamás lo he visto besar a ninguna mujer"

Las palabras de Bepo resonaron en su mente confusa, si tan solo pudiese recrear el momento, solo si lo hacía podía dejarse de juegos y decirle en la cara que ni aunque fuese tan apuesto como era la haría olvidar a Luffy. Sus dedos regresaron al rostro dormido de Law, pero esta vez no la dejaron llegar su lugar, ya que las manos del capitán la detuvieron.

-"¿Qué crees que haces?"- cuestiono molesto, nadie lo despertaba y terminaba ileso.

-"Y…..yo solo…solo"-.

La mujer termino debajo de el en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de miedo y lágrimas, en que lio se había metido. Quería pararlo, pera obviamente más pesado que ella, sus ojos grises la obligaban a verlo, y el mundo se le cerro.

-"Déjame dormir"- espeto ayudándola a reincorporase.

La cosa se puso rara, el parecía no muy consciente de lo que hacía, ya que busco la forma de como recostarse a lo largo del sillón y dejar a la pelirroja en medio de sus piernas para darse calor. Le saco casi a la fuerza el abrigo y lo extendió para que los tapase por igual. Así ambos protegidos del frio fueron cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Se remolineo entre su incomoda cama improvisada, el corazón de su acompañante le arrullaba y le calmaba, podía ser que era un alivio saber que ese hombre duro tenia corazón. En su mente vagaba el recuerdo de esos ojos grises y ese sabor a ron, las palabras de Bepo resonaban en sus oídos y su propio pensamiento no le daba paso al descanso placentero.

Lo odiaba, pudo ser que sentía algo más pero ella no lo veía así, ella lo odiaba, y solo por revolver su cabeza y no dejarla pensar con claridad. A lo mejor era que solo ella se revolvía, pero él era la razón.

Sintió que él se movió y apretó los ojos con fuerza para no verle, el, la levanto y la volvió a dejar en el sofá. La puerta de la cabina se abrió con un fuerte ruido que solo la hizo remolinearse aparentando estar profundamente dormida.

El sonido de un chorro la hizo abrir los ojos, Law orinaba dándole la espalda, que considerado, ella le podía ver el resorte del bóxer, ese día era negro con un bordado de su bandera.

-"Sé que estas despierta"- dijo el cirujano abrochándose el pantalón.

-"Sigo dormida"- dijo Nami cubriéndose la cara con la chamarra.

-"Vamos Nami-ya, no juegues es hora de irnos"-.

Sin muchas ganas la pelirroja se puso de pie, el frio de inmediato se coló debajo de su delgado suéter blanco, pero aun así ella le extendió el abrigo a su dueño. Pero este solo lo acepto para ponerlo sobre los hombros de la navegante.

-"No es necesario"- susurro la pelirroja.

-"Sujétate"- dijo cortante.

Trafalgar la tomo de la cintura y se lanzó al vacío en su compañía, en ese momento un domo azul se extendió por todo el paisaje blanco. Fue antes del impacto cuando los trasporto a la montaña, ahí de la nada todas las aspirantes a enfermeras salieron corriendo.

-"Gracias"- dijo la pelirroja mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-"De nada"- Law la sujeto con algo más de fuerza.

Una danza entre chocolate y gris, se dio por iniciada, los segundos pasaban lentos y solo se miraban el uno a otro, ese era uno de esos momentos que parecían una eternidad, cuando solo apenas pocos segundos habían pasado.

-"Capitán"-.

El encanto se rompió, el volvió a su estoica mirada, y ella a el rojo en sus mejillas, pero ambos ignorantes a la atenta mirada de una doncella con más de cien años de edad, ella podía ver algo que ni ellos mismos podían ver.

.

.

.

El actual rey de Drum había llegado la noche antes del solsticio de otoño, solo para encontrarse con la visita de una banda de piratas que acompañaban a una de los sombreros de paja, y que la joven que grabaría la tradicional figura de la bandera en el hielo, se había lesionado de la manera más estúpida la pierna.

Sus pasos firmes y apresurados de oían por todo el castillo, caminaba de aquí para allá pensando que hacer, no había en su reino chica tan bonita como Cristina, que además supiera patinar tan bien que pudiese crear con lujo de detalle la bandera de su reino. Estaba desesperado, faltaban tan solo tres horas para el amanecer, y no se la había ocurrido nada.

-"No puede dormir"- la voz angelical que le aclaraba su estado de meditación, fue como un rayo de luz para su sombrío pesar.

-"La jovencita que patinaría primero esta lesionada, no hay nada que hacer"- dijo mirando por milésima ves su reloj de bolsillo –"podría poner a otra pero no sabe dibujar también, su calavera es igual que un pato"- rio solo para romper su ceño fruncido.

-"Bueno, puede que mejor sería buscar a otra, una que no haga un pato de vez de una calavera"- sonrió Nami.

-"Si todas fueran como tú, que pueden trazar cualquier cosa sobre cualquier lienzo"- suspiro con resignación.

Pero ahí estaba la respuesta, ella, si ella, era bonita, y eso era poco, ya que una cartógrafa se debe a su pulso exacto para trazar con precisión cada relieve de una isla. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la estupenda idea que paso por su cerebro.

-"¡Tu!"- grito –"tú eres la chica que necesito"-.

-"¿Yo?"- se sorprendió la pelirroja.

-"Si"- respondió Dalton –"si tú puedes dibujar un mapa con precisión, no creo que se te dificulte una simple bandera sobre el hielo"-.

-"Ser cartógrafa no quiere decir que sepa dibujar bien"- dijo con modestia.

-"No bromes"- la tomo de los hombros –"sé que puedes, y sé que me harás ese favor" -.

No había de otra, o ayudaba al rey, o ayudaba al rey, y aunque él no se lo hubiera propuesto ella iba con la idea de ayudarle, claro pero no a eso. Nami aun siendo cartógrafa, podía dibujar el rostro de cualquiera con una varita en la arena, pero una bandera en el hielo, era otro asunto.

-"Bueno ya que"- sonrió apenas con la responsabilidad ahora en sus hombros.

Y no era para tanto, claro según Dalton, pero aun así las siguientes tres horas Nami se la vivió en leotardo y mayas tratando de recrear la coreografía de la tal Cristina, solo para ayudar a un viejo amigo, viejo amigo que se fue a dormir después de llevarla con la patinadora.

Sería un largo día, las hélices del submarino no estarían hasta dentro de dos días más, y Law la apresuraba para que trascribiera el libro a una velocidad estratosférica. Sus horas de sueño se habían reducido a cuatro, y estaba segura que Kureha gozaba con darle lecciones de enfermería más básicas que la tabla del uno.

.

.

.

La noche llego después de un baño, y horas de entrenamiento, estaba segura que los pies le mataban y que todo saldría mal. Aunque pensándolo bien solo estaba segura que le mataban los pies, y que necesitaría dos días de sueño después de esto.

Su atuendo era deprimente, era el vestido tradicional del reino, y según la leyenda solo las mujeres bellas del país podían usarlo. Falda echa de caribú, y corseé echo de venado, con una blusa de piel de zorro, con adornos de pelaje de foca, era la peor idea que se les pudo ocurrir, estaba segura que podía sentir aun la sangre correr de los pobres animales, o tal vez era su propio sudor, la idea era tan repulsiva que solo quería arrancarse el vestuario; fue entonces que se le prendió el foco, ella no era del país, y no estaba obligada a llevar casi dos kilos de puro vestido de piel de animal ¿Qué pasaría si una de esas pieles fuera la madre de Chopper? Sin pensarlo ni dos veces se lo saco de encima.

Por el traje no se preocuparía, saldría antes de arreglarse a comprar cualquiera que estuviera en su presupuesto y que estuviera lindo, así que no tardo nada en vestirse, y salir deprisa del castillo, tomo uno de los teleféricos hacia las aldeas del reino.

Aunque sin saber se estaba metiendo en un verdadero lio, y es que como eran las fiestas nacionales, muchas de las tiendas estaban cerradas, y las que estaban abiertas, vendían vestidos horrendos, y poco favorecerte para su divino cuerpo, parecía que el traje típico de piel de animal, se usaba, aunque no fueran las mujeres más hermosas del lugar, estaba segura que vio a una mujer tan gorda como una ballena, embutida en ese traje, y se compadeció de los miles de animales que murieron para hacer solo ese vestido.

Ya casi a la mera hora simplemente decidió por resignarse, y tomar el trasporte hacia la sima de las montañas. Prefería vestir el traje horrendo, a ponerse uno de los más horrendos de cualquier tienda.

Se miró al espejo, y sin ganas decidió meterse de nuevo a duchar, le quedaban casi una hora y media, y prefería estar limpia antes de sudar como una cerda dentro de aquel vestido. Arrojo su bolso a la cama, junto con toda su ropa, se sonrió a si misma al espejo y se perdió por media hora en el baño.

Su mente se perdió, la verdad la tundra era un buen lugar para esconderse, podía desaparecer, adentrarse en aquel desierto congelado y construir y un iglú, viviría cazando pequeños animalitos, y de los pocos deshielos. Claro solo era una suposición, ni loca viviría como una ermitaña, pero por lo mientras, en los que se calmaban las cosas, y sus amigos regresaban. Podían pasar semanas, meses, incluso años.

-"Estoy perdida"- salió del cuarto de baña para encontrarse con los primeros fuegos atiríciales de la fiesta.

Sin prisa se asomó por la ventana, el aire frio se coló debajo de su bata, y lo único que hizo fue abrazarse a sí misma con fuerza; el gran desierto blanco, se revestía con una diversidad de colores que parecía un campo de flores, hermoso en pocas palabras, y majestuoso le quedaba corto.

-"Nami apresúrate"- una chiquilla dejo golpeado su puerta –"el rey quiere hablar con usted"-.

Sin nada que decir, la pelirroja apenas canto su respuesta y se dedicó a maquilarse, el vestido era lo de menos, con tantos colores marrones una gama de colores primarios le podía quedar. Peino su larga cabellera en una trenza, y después la ato en un moño; humecto su piel con una agradable fragancia a rosas, ya que escancia de mandarina ya no tenía. Al final, su rostro fue su lienzo, dando a notar aquellas pecas invisibles ante los ojos humanos.

Ella lucia hermosa, pero el vestuario le seguí acongojando, suspiro profundo resignada a lo que usaría, y abrió de golpe el armario. El feo vestido no estaba. En su lugar era un vestido azul turquesa, con una cintilla de encaje morado; complementado con unas medias de bolitas, y los patines que había estado a punto de comprar aquel día.

-"Nami"- volvió a decir la chiquilla detrás de la puerta.

-"Voy"- dijo la navegante con una enorme sonrisa.

.

.

.

El discurso ceremonial de Dalton, fue más una letanía eterna, que se cortó gracias a la intervención de las lechuzas árticas que salieron antes de tiempo, dejando caer una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo en la pista de hielo. Entonces las luces apuntaron al centro del lago, y todos esperaban ver a la hermosa Cristina embutida en cinco kilos de piel de animal. Pero no se les hizo verla.

Ahí bella y elegante, una pirata se mostraba lista para comenzar la danza ceremonial del otoño; las luces apuntaban directamente hacia ella, y las miradas penetrantes estaban atentas a cada uno de sus movimientos; su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sentía el sudor corriéndole por la espalda, y que la sonrisa le temblaba, pero no se daría por vencida.

La orquesta de cuerdas del gran reino de Drum se presentó con cortesía, inclinándose a los cuatro puntos cardenales y ofreciéndole un aplauso al rey. Fue después de eso que los violines comenzaron a amenizar, junto con los chelos.

Nami recordaba poco el cómo debía moverse, y se notaba la desesperación del rey al verla dudar, pero la que parecía estar en gran calma era Kureha que al final de cuentas le levanto los pulgares en forma de aprobación, para que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Para ella fue un alivio, se soltó, y dejo que lo poco que recordaba formara los trazos para dibujar a alguien que todo Drum amaba.

Con movimientos frágiles, y cuidadosos, iba de un lado a otro, tratando de parecer lo más profesional que podía, dando cortos giros, y saltos precisos, que hacían que su vestido se elevara para ver sus piernas bien torneadas. Los habitantes del reino aplaudían con cada pirueta que daba, al parecer les gustaba.

Una ovación de pie, y una lluvia de flores, de distintos colores le cayeron al ver terminado el rostro de Chopper en el hielo. Los ojos de Doctorine estaban acuosos y le lanzo un sombrero idéntico al del reno. Su tarea estaba terminada, y en grupo, todas las familias de Drum entraron a la pista, la fiesta había dado inicio.

-"Buen trabajo"- dijo Dalton invitándola a bailar.

-"Gracias a usted, por el traje"- sonrió la pelirroja.

-"¿Ese traje?"- cuestiono dándole una vuelta –"pensé que lo habías cambiado tu misma"- confeso.

-"Oh bueno, creo que debía ser obra de Kureha"-.

La fiesta fue acompañada de fuegos artificiales y vuelos de lechuzas con las alas pintadas de rosa; los copos de nieve caían como confeti, de colores distintos y de formas nunca iguales. La magia se podía ver en cada detalle, y las sonrisas de los habitantes no podían estar más vivas.

-"Kureha"- grito la navegante al ver a la anciana en patines.

-"Que pasa"- dijo ajustándose sus gafas de sol.

-"Gracias por el vestido"- se giró sobre ella misma para agradecer el gesto.

-"¿El vestido?"- dijo dudosa –"Oh si el vestido"- dijo al cabo de unos segundos –"te lo mereces"-.

La pelirroja la abrazo y después salió patinando junto con un par de niños que la seguían a todas partes. Ella tenía ese sentido maternal tan latente, que por eso los chiquillos se le pegaban como sanguijuelas.

Doctorine ignoro la escena, y siguió su rumbo, casi al final de la pista, un grupo de hombres bebían y cotilleaban de las cosas que habían pasado en aquella isla, los últimos días, y las buenas nuevas para salir al día siguiente.

-"Capitán"- dijo la mujer –"acompáñeme"-.

-"¿Yo?"- se señaló Trafalgar con una botella de ron.

La respuesta silenciosa de la vieja, lo hizo comprender, y sin nada más que decir, camino al lado de la que muchos llamaban bruja. Kureha no dijo nada hasta estar apartada del resto de piratas, y lejos de los oídos curiosos.

-"Buena esa"- dijo al fina llegando a un lugar apartado.

-"¿Buena esa qué?"- cuestiono Law molesto.

-"El vestuario"- respondió la doctora –"solo tú lo viste cuando se lo llevaron"-.

-"¿Y?"-.

-"Que tú le diste aquel vestido que lleva puesto"- dijo la mujer quitándole la botella de ron.

-"No tiene pruebas"- musito el capitán.

-"No, y no las necesito, ya que no le diré, pero cuando guste confesarle las cosas, le puede decir, que supo su talla husmeando en el cajón de su ropa interior"-.

Es vieja bruja era de lo peor, y aunque al día siguiente zarparan a primera hora, no supo cómo una foto de la anciana apareció en su habitación, con una nota algo sugerente.

"Nuca revelare nuestro secretito"

La burla que soporto durante los primeros días fue de lo peor, y todo gracias a un oso que le mal aconsejo. Tenía que sumergir el submarino lo más profundo que se podía, solo para matarlo de calor, y torturarlo a la vez.

.

.

.

.

Una disculpa es poco, así que simplemente dejo esto con una breve explicación, del cual no había actualizado.

1: la hermana de mi novio tubo a su bebe, y bueno yo como no soy metiche le he estado ayudando.

(Nació el 6 de octubre)

2: fue mi cumple y me largue a los azufres toda una semana.

(Nací el 10 de octubre)

3: mi bloqueo se ha hecho más fuerte, al ver como mi abuelita esta al verde de la muerte.

(Tiene diabetes y se fracturo la cadera)

Son tres razones que a lo mejor para ustedes no tienen nada que ver, pero para mí sí, una nueva vida llega y otra se va, es duro, y no quise plasmarlo en este capítulo, porque simplemente no va.  
Además este capítulo debió de haber estado listo el 21 de septiembre, pero no lo pude subir porque he sido demasiado entremetida con cosas que no me interesan, como ayudar a las personas que no me quieren y me dan una patada en la cola cuando ocupo ayuda de ellas.

En fin les pido una inmensa disculpa, y espero que no dejen de leerme, aprecio cada comentario, sea bueno o malo, claro esto último si vienen de mis lectoras de antaño.


	10. Luvia, arena y una varita magica

Capitulo X

Octubre 1

Día en altamar 320

Cuando era joven, y tenia deseos de unirme a la marina, mi padre me conto una historia, y aunque en ese momento no la entendía, ahora voy captando lo que me intentaba decir. No era un secreto que las mujeres no debían navegar, porque para unos era de mala suerte.

Y aun así las piratas, van en acenso.

Pero eso no es lo que quiero decir, mi padre decía siempre al pie de la chimenea y con una bocarada de su pipa, que al mar, no se le debe ver como un hombre, ya que somos predecibles y un tanto monótonos, mejor ahí que verlo como una dama, que son impacientes y testarudas. Pero al mismo tiempo dulces y fráguales.

La mar, como mi padre solía decir, en toda su escancia es mujer, porque si nos ponemos a pensar, tiene ese vaivén como de unas caderas queriendo coquetear, y un olor inolvidable, como el dulce perfume de la más refinada dama. Pero también, cuando una mujer se enoja es imparable, y desborda odio, con tan solo una mirada puede fundirte el alma entre los fuegos del infierno, y con tan solo una caricia repararte el corazón.  
Por eso, es esencial que ninguna mujer viaje con una embarcación, los celos del mar son mortales, y sus bestias, como los pajarillos de cenicienta, pueden no solo sacarte los ojos, sino devórate.

Contaba la vieja historia de la diosa Calipso, y como su furia se desato entre la lucha de piratas y marines. Al pensar en eso, también recuerdo que los vencedores, fueron lamentablemente los piratas, y ahora entiendo el porqué.

Un pirata deja todo por hacerse a la mar, se olvida de familia, amigos, y de todo, sin importarle nada se une al mar y le entrega incluso su vida cuando es necesario. No tiene una amada, sino miles, pero la principal siempre será la mar, con sus celos irracionales y sus locuras de madrugada

.

.

~~~~v~~~~

.

.

Sus ojos se paseaban de un lado a otro, era como regresar en el tiempo a una edad en la que todo se le hacía maravilloso, e inexplicable. Tenía tanto tiempo navegando, disfrutando de las corrientes, las brisas y aquel aroma a agua salada, que el mar le brindaba, que pensaba que eso era todo lo que el océano podía ofrecer, pero no era así; se había dado cuanta en sus viajes que el mar era un amante muy traicionero y misterioso, si lo veías por fuera, pero por dentro, ese amante se transformaba en algo bello, dulce, e implacable, con más secretos de los que le gustaría descubrir. Y en ese momento, ella se encontraba embelesada con todo lo que veía.

-"Es tan bonito"- suspiro la joven sobre su taza de café.

Atreves del grueso cristal, la pelirroja podía ver uno de los milagros más grandiosos del mundo, bueno aunque ya lo había visto sobre el Sunny, era mil veces más mágico verlo en vivo y a todo color.

Era un gran cardumen de medusas, que habitaba en lo más profundo del mar, y ahora danzaban frente a ella, luciendo unos clores psicodélicos. El mar se llenó de luz, conmemorando la época de apareamiento de esos invertebrados, que parecían ajenos a todos. Nadie nadaba entre ellos, hasta el temible rey de mar les sacaba vuelta para no sufrir la ira de miles y letales medusas.

-"Solo se puede ver bien desde aquí"- susurro Bepo entrando al lugar con una charola.

-"Las aguas son profundas, y carecen de corrientes marítimas, el agua está a una temperatura ideal, y es luna llena"- suspiro la navegante –"inclusive esas cosas son más románticas que uno"-.

-"Lo dudo"- respondió el oso –"solo hay que dar un empujoncito"-.

Nami rio por el comentario, al oso polar se le había metido una idea un tanto loca, pero ella lo respetaba, y era incapaz de enojarse con el cuándo ponía cara de osezno regañado. Ella por su parte no estaba de acuerdo, el que Law necesitara una mujer en su vida, no la hacía merecedora de eso, solo por estar despechada.

-"Nada de eso, el amor llega y se va rápidamente, no se necesita a un empujón, sino un balde de realidad"- dijo la chica palmeando un lugar a su lado para que el osos se sentara.

-"Piensas que lo que digo no es verdad"- afirmo Bepo dejando la charola entre los dos.

-"No lo mal intérpretes, pero ¿él y yo? Somos como un desastre que sucederá pronto, y muchos saldrán lastimados, así que es preferible no intentar"-.

-"¿Es eso o sigues enamorada de Luffy?"- pregunto el oso.

-"Me he preguntado eso mismo en todo el viaje, pero al acercarme al alumbramiento de sus hijos cada día descarto la posibilidad"- suspiro –"Rebeca es una buena princesa, y como reina de los piratas será mejor"-.

-"Bueno, pero no te he visto intentar llamarlo, o buscar a uno de tus nakamas, desde que estas aquí"- musito el Bepo tomando un bocadillo de la charola.

-"Desaparecieron"- dijo cortante.

-"¿Y qué piensas hacer?"-.

-"Nada, pienso refugiarme en Arabasta, y descifrar este libro"- palpo con fuerza la vieja pasta del manuscrito.

La conversación se terminó ahí, estaba más que claro que la charla no podía ir más allá, Nami había hecho esa seña particular para que su acompañante guardara silencio, y clavo su vista en las medusas; la noche siguió tranquila, sin palabras que interrumpieran el mágico momento hasta que en un punto Bepo de disculpo, y se llevó consigo la charola, dejando a solas a la navegante.

Ella aún estaba perdida entre las medusas y las palabras del viejo libro, y se negó irse a dormir. Tenía la mitad del tomo ya trascrito para Trafalgar, pero le costaba caminar a su habitación y dárselo. En su debate de ir o no ir, Morfeo la invadió, dejándola dormida sobre almohadones, y páginas del libro.

.

.

.

Los mapas estaba puestos sobre la mesa, y los vasos de té helado, amenazaban con derramarse sobre ellos. El pobre navegante sufría al ver como los hielos danzaban en el oscuro líquido, y se quería morir cuando el enigmático sudor del vaso tacaba los pergaminos.

Apenas había amanecido y aquel par no había dejado de discutir, ni siquiera para el desayuno, y el calor abrazador lo único que hacía era empeorar las cosas. Muchos de los piratas por eso estaban encerrados en sus habitaciones, como niños que escuchan a sus padres discutir. Aquello no pintaba nada bien para el resto de la tripulación.

-"No podemos entrar por la puerta principal"- dijo Nami señalando la entrada de Arabasta –"por si no lo has notado la marina está aquí"-.

-"Pero dar la vuelta tampoco es una opción"- canto el capitán.

-"Tal vez por un costado"- dudo la navegante.

-"Es terreno peligroso, además el palacio quedaría más lejos de lo acordado"- espeto Law.

-"Si sugieres entrar a como simples mortales por el muelle principal, el cual está rodeado de marines, con orden de apresarnos, no te entiendo CAPITAN"- Nami alzo la voz molesta.

-"Me sorprende Nami-ya que al estar con esa tripulación, no se te haya pegado nada, simple, entramos por un acantilado, en lugar del muelle"- señalo el lugar con su dedo de corazón.

-"Es una buena opción, pero está cerca de una aldea, no podemos llegar todos por ese lugar, seria sospechoso"-.

-"Solo iremos tu y yo"- aclaro Trafalgar –"Bepo no soportara el calor, y Shachi y Pinguin se negaron a acompañarnos"-.

-"Entonces es una buena idea"- sonrió la navegante.

-"Tomen la ruta marcada, y estén alertas, estas aguas son poco profundas"- grito el capitán dándose la media vuelta para salir de ahí.

Nami salió detrás de él, y no para alcanzarlo, sino para ganarle el baño, le había dejado una nota en la puerta del camarote, pero estaba segura que Law la había ignorado, como sus demás notas, donde le pedía que le dejara el baño de tal hora a tal hora. Pero esta vez ella lo acompañaría, y le diría en su cara que la ducha d de la tarde era suya, menos ese día, ese día se bañaría antes de salir del submarino. Pero en realidad su esfuerzo por seguirlo fue inútil, ya que en un parpadeo, ella estaba en la sala de juntas.

-"Lo detesto"- grito rascándose la melena rojiza –"lo odio, con odio del malo"-.

-"Eso es mucho odio para una niña tan chiquita"- dijo Jean con una leve sonrisa.

-"Tu estúpido capitán de pacotilla"- grito golpeado con sus zapatos el suelo –"se creó mucho por ser capitán, pero si no fuera por los navegadores ellos no valdrían ni un pepino"-.

-"Realmente estas molesta"- atino a decir el pirata.

-"Eso es poco, no estoy molesta, estoy más que eso, ese capitán de cuarta"- refunfuñaba la mujer.

Si bien eso era gracioso, el pobre Jean Bar no se atrevió reírse en ningún momento, Nami no estaba de humor para eso, así que lo único que pudo hacer, fue retirarse y dejarla sola, ya que una mujer en ese estado, no pinta nada bien.

-"Oh gran Lord Trafalgar gran señor de los estúpidos"- susurro la pelirroja dejándose caer en uno de los sofás de la sala.

Con su poca paciencia al límite, decidió retomar la calma, después de todo lo único que tenía que hacer se resumía en dos cosas, enojarse y en contentarse; un trabajo nada fácil, pero al mismo tiempo simple. Sin ánimos lo único que le quedo hacer fue tejer su pelo mientras recuperaba la cordura.

No le tomo mucho tiempo volver a su estado natural, y pensar con la cabeza fría, así que solo respiro profundo y se fue en dirección a su habitación. En esos momentos no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con Law, aunque este se merecía un enorme puño de amor, tal y como los daba Grap.

-"Estúpido"-.

Susurro, caminando entre los piratas atareados, las ordenes ya estaban dadas, y en esta ocasión, lo único que se le apetecía hacer, era darse una ducha larga y placentera. Así que cuando llego a su camarote, tomo las últimas hojas que había traducido y su bata de baño, para dirigirse al cuarto de su dolor de cabeza personal.

Al llegar a su destino, toco barias veces la puerta, antes de entrar sin una invitación, ya lo había hecho antes, pero prefería no husmear y resistir la tentación de tomar algo. Dejo las paginas traducidas en el escritorio, y se dispuso a entrar al baño, cuando algo llamo su atención. Regreso sobre sus pasos para ver bien lo que yacía en el escritorio. Era una libreta. Se veía normal, pasta gruesa, con el nombre del Law grabado, la verdad Nami no se resistió a husmear, como bien lo decía Zoro, la curiosidad mato al gato.

Con cuidado de no rosar los trazos fue apreciando cada uno de los dibujo, muy bien hechos del capitán, pero hubo uno que realmente le gusto. Era una mujer, con ojos grandes y grises. Los detalles resaltaban ya que diferenciaba de os mapas o animales que había dibujado, ese estaba lleno de color; su cabello castaño y labios rosas, eran cosas que no paso por alto, no la podía describir como una amante de Trafalgar, pero tampoco como una mujer cualquiera.

Sonrió al imaginar que tal vez sería alguien importante para él, una hermana, una prima, inclusive una novia de la infancia. Cerró con cuidado la libreta, y se giró en dirección al baño; si tardaba más tal vez no tendría esa ducha relajante que tanto quería.

Pero ese día estaba para más decir, que no era su día ahí frente a ella la imagen de un moreno en solo vaqueros y con una toalla sobre los hombros, entre el vapor de la ducha, la hizo cerrar de golpe la puerta. Su rostro ardía, y una boba sonrisa le bailaba en los labios.

-"Lo siento"- grito Nami.

-"No importa"- Law ya estaba enfrente suyo.

Trafalgar le arrojo su toalla húmeda al rostro, se le hacía divertido cuando ella se ruborizaba sin razón. Para ser una gatita seductora aún era mui ingenua, pero a la vez más lista que nadie.

-"Pensé que no había nadie"- dijo la mujer girándose para no verlo.

-"Me cepillaba los dientes ¿Cómo querías que te respondiera?"- pregunto.

-"Perdón"- fue lo único que dijo antes de meterse al cuarto de baño.

Se quitó rápidamente la toalla de la cara ya que se había negado respirar con ella puesta, aun así ese olor entro a su subconsciente, aunque era inevitable, la habitación olía a él. Sacudió la cabeza, y colgó su bata de baño, se despojó de su ropa y entro a la ducha.

.

.

.

Arabasta si era una caja de arena, claro con sus oasis y aldeas amistosas, era algo nuevo para él, ya que la mayoría de isas que visitaba, odiaba a los piratas, pero ultima mente visitaba unas que no. Se detuvo a medio camino solo para apreciar la calma, eran las tres de la tarde y todo el mundo se refugiaba de los rayos del sol, en los negocios, o en sus casas. Solo él y la navegante, caminaban por la calle ajenos a las miradas curiosas de los pueblerinos.

-"Camellos"- dijo la mujer.

-"¿Camellos?"- pregunto Law.

-"Si es la forma más rápida de llegar al siguiente oasis, antes de que anochezca, podemos abastecernos de agua, y algo de fruta fresca, para así evitar las aldeas"- saco de entre sus ropas un bonche de monedas –"cabalgaremos toda la noche para acortar tiempo"-.

Sin más que decir se adentraron a los mercados, ahí había de todo, desde personas, hasta frutas del diablo, pero era mejor no comprarlas, ya que eran falsas. Los mercados de Arabasta nunca fueron algo de lo que se podía presumir.

-"Buenas tardes"- grito la pelirroja.

-"Buena tarde, sea usted bienvenida al emporio de camelos del tío Mustafá"- dijo un hombre encorvado –"mejores camellos no encontrara en toda la nación"-.

-"Eso espero"- susurro Law.

-"En este mes tenemos una promoción ya que es cameyubre, puede llevarse tres al precio de dos, cinco el precio de tres, y diez al precio de ocho"-.

-"Necesitamos solo dos"- dijo Nami sacando unas cuantas monedas –"espero y sea suficiente"-.

-"Por esa cantidad"- sus ojos se abrieron como platos –"puede llevarse cuatro"-.

-"Solo dos, pero con una condición"- se volvió a guardar las monedas –"se dé buena fuente que usted tiene más emporios de camellos por toda la nación"-.

-"Si así es"- el anciano babeaba por las monedas.

-"Quiero una carta donde los pueda cambiar por caballos en otra pueblo"-.

-"¿Caballos? No, son lentos y enanos, camellos son la mejor opción"- se sobo las manos ansioso –"Mejor camellos"-.

-"Caballos por camellos en otra ciudad o no ahí trato"- le lanzo una moneda solo para que comprobara la calidad.

-"Si la bella dama dice caballos, caballos tendrá"- mordisqueaba con fervor el centavo, esperando que se doblara, pero no fue así.

El viejo tomo dos de sus mejores animales, les sello un documento donde ya pasaban hacer de su propiedad, y una nota para el siguiente vendedor del gran emporio de camellos del tío Mustafá.

-"¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?"- pregunto Trafalgar al salir del mercado.

-"No es más que una ilusión, que desaparecerá cuando lleguemos a la otra ciudad"- sonrió Nami sacando el verdadero saco de monedas de su escote.

Law dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, si bien el costo trabajo pensar que dejaría ir tanto dinero solo por un par de anímales, ahora entendía bien, que ni la mitad del saco eran monedas reales, había que reconocer su astucia, aunque el orgullo no dejara reconocerlo. Así que lo único que hizo fue solo dedicarle una mirada, dándose cuenta de cosas que realmente se veían a lo lejos.

Cosas como que usaba un diminuto short de mezclilla, y botas, eran detalles de los cuales apenas se daba cuenta, eso sin contar la camisa de tirantes y la gruesa caperuza café que traía consigo. El realmente no había puesto atención en ella desde que había subido por el acantilado.

-"¿Se te perdió algo?"- dijo Nami con un tono juguetón.

-"No"- respondió Law regresando su mirada al frente.

Trafalgar no era un hombre despistado, sino, simplemente ocupado, poco le apuraba los atuendos típicos de las islas, o los platillos del mercado. Pero pensándolo bien fue esa la razón que antes de llegar al primer poblado le había extendido una capa de igual color, para él, los rayos del sol no eran problema.

.

.

.

Cuando la luna reino sobre el cielo, y la temperatura fue bajando, la pareja llego al primer oasis, y aunque no era un hotel cinco estrellas, se conformaban con la pequeña laguna, y los árboles frutales que ahí estaban. Los camellos fueron dejados libres para que saciaran la sed, y los piratas se dedicaron a extender una sábana en la arena y recolectar uno que otro fruto.

-"Al amanecer llegaremos a la siguiente ciudadela, ahí cambiaremos los camellos"- dijo Nami dejándose caer en la sabana –"así será más rápido"-.

-"El agua esta amargosa"- Law escupió un sorbo que había bebido.

-"Bueno que esperabas, no ha llovido en meses"- suspiro la navegante lanzándole un coco.

-"¿Entonces nos hemos detenido aquí para nada?"- renegó el capitán.

-"Si bien el agua de la laguna no se puede beber, el agua de lluvia si"- canto felizmente la mujer.

-"No hay ni una nube en kilómetros, y tu bastón, si mal no recuerdo esta averiado"-.

-"Si ya no sirve"- dijo con pesar –"pero eso no significa que no tenga un as bajo la manga"-.

Del pequeño bolso que la acompañaba, saco un estuche de maquillaje, una toalla para el rostro, una botella vacía, una brújula, una libreta y un lápiz, para sacar al final un estuche. Ella lo mostro orgullosa, pensando que Trafalgar entendería, pero al ver su cara de duda comenzó a explicar.

-"Cuando estuve en una isla del cielo aprendí más de lo que ya sabía del clima, fue ahí donde perfeccione mi arma y adapte todo su poder en esto"-.

-"Es una pluma"-.

-"Nop"- canto la pelirroja –"es el mini perfect clima tac"-.

El mentado objeto no pasaba ni de los quince centímetros, aun así su creadora estaba orgullosa, aunque su acompañante dudara de sus capacidades mentales. Sinceramente dudaba que ese palito con aros plateados pudiera hacer algo, pero solo basto girar los anillos del popote y soplar con toda su fuerza para que de la nada unas nubes de lluvia se formaran en sobre sus cabezas.

-"Practico ¿no crees?"- rio Nami al ver como la lluvia se dejaba caer sin ni un aviso.

-"Ridículo diría yo"-.

-"Vamos Torao, solo admite que es fantástico mi invento"- abrió su botella y la coloco en el piso esperando que se llenara.

-"No le veo el chiste"- confeso –"si siempre llevabas contigo el otro bastón ¿para que querías eso?"-.

-"Simple"- respondió, metiendo de nueva cuentas sus cosas a la bolsa –"para cuando pasara esto"-.

La pelirroja siguió sonriendo, aunque el ceño fruncido de Law se marcara más por estarse mojando, a Nami no le intereso el humor, del egocéntrico capitán, y decidió levantarse. Camino hasta los camellos y de ambos bajo unas garrafas bacías, las enjuago con algo de agua del lago y después las dejo para que se llenaran de la poca llovizna que cayera en su interior.

-"Toma"- dijo ella lanzándole un cilindro –"presiona el botón y tendrás una paraguas"-.

Law se confundió un poco, así que no hizo nada, obligando a la navegante regresar sobre sus pasos y mostrarle el truco. Del cilindro salió una burbuja, que después adopto la forma de una sombrilla.

-"Ingenioso"- susurro.

Nami rio y se sentó a su lado, no había más que hacer, los botes se llenarían en poco tiempo, y dejaría que las nubes vagaran por los siguientes poblados. El país necesitaba agua, y ella no se las negaría.

.

.

.

El camino al siguiente poblado fue algo agotador, y no era por el calor, o la carga de agua extra, sino porque sus ropas aún estaban mojadas. Basto con solo ir con los estafadores del tío Mustafá a cambiar los camellos y después ir a descansar a una posada; ya que para ambos el dolor en el trasero por montar era insoportable.

-"La casa de la abuela Ruth"- leyó la pelirroja el letrero que colgaba en la posada.

Era una locación modesta, pero se veía cómoda, la anciana que se encontraba detrás del mostrador se mostró amable y servicial, ya que por unas monedas extras les dio acceso al establo y algo de comer. Si no fuera por la situación tan calma en la que estaban pensaría que era una trampa.

-"Que disfruten su luna de miel"- canto la anciana cerrando la puerta.

Lo único malo del lugar, era que estaba lleno, así que por obra de los dioses tenían que compartir habitación. La navegante corrió al baño, de minutos salió con un blusón largo y una licra de bajo, para después lanzarse a la cama, solo para dormir un poco.

-"Tomare una ducha"- anuncio Trafalgar antes de azotar la puerta del baño.

Paz y tranquilidad, era lo único que pedía Nami, sus parpados se comenzaron hacer pesados y de un segundo a otro ya estaba dormida. Bueno el viaje no era favorecedor en ese sentido pero, con unos cuantos minutos de sueño podría recuperar fuerzas.

Law salió pocos minutos depuse de su ducha, encontrándose con el rostro de la Nami enterrado entre las almohadas. Instintivamente tomo asiento a un lado de ella, le peino los cabellos de la cara y se puso a recordar el beso de Whisky Pick; pero para su suerte la anciana toco la puerta, llevaba una bandeja con té helado y ofreciendo su servicio de lavandería, cosa que el pirata agradeció.

-"Nami-ya despierta"- sacudió con fervor a la joven dormida –"Nami-ya he mandado la ropa a lavar, así que date una ducha y larguémonos de aquí"-.

-"No, no quiero más mandarinas mama"-.

-"¡Nami-ya!"- susurro fuerte en su oído.

La navegante se levantó de golpe, pegándole un cabezazo a su querido acompañante, y a pesar de que había sido un accidente, ella estuvo a punto de soltarse a las carcajadas, pero no pudo ya que Law la transporto al baño.

-"No lo siento"- grito desde adentro una muy contenta Nami.

Su baño como siempre fue de casi una hora, y agradeció ya tener ropa limpia y seca esperándola en una silla fuera de la regadera. Por lo menos Torao serbia para algo que no fuera molestar.

Él ya estaba vestido y ansiaba largarse de ahí, la mujer se la pasaba tocando cada cinco minutos ofreciéndole más servicios por una modesta cantidad, y lo único que le pedía era algo de paz. Así que cuando Nami salió del baño, nadie lo detuvo para tomarla del brazo y quererla sacar lo más rápido posible de ahí.

-"Espera"- le arrebato su brazo a Law –"Necesito hacer algo"-.

De su bolsa volvió a sacar el estúpido popote, y se fue a la ventana, giro de nuevo los anillos y soplo inclusive más fuerte que en la noche, así que cuando sus pulmones pedían a gritos oxígeno, las nubes cubrían más que la ciudadela.

-"Vámonos"- al fin dijo la pelirroja –"antes de que empiece a llover"-.

.

.

.

.

FELIZ AÑO 2016

Bueno después de un tiempo aquí está el capítulo X.

Realmente me está costando mucho trabajo seguir con esto, y no es porque tenga muchas cosas que hacer, de lo contrario no hago nada.

Ok si hago algo.

Pero bueno ese no es el punto, espero que recuerden que anteriormente les dije que alguien importante para mí se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, pues ahora ya no lo hace porque ha fallecido, y es un alivio para todos, porque en verdad estaba sufriendo mucho.

Ella me hizo muchas promesas, que no cumplió, y creo que por eso aún no me resigno a dejarla ir, ya cumplió el mes finales de diciembre y es tiempo que aún no me animo a ir a su casa para ver las cenizas, lo peor de todo es que no tuve el valor suficiente para pararme en su funeral, menos en su misa, realmente soy cobarde.

La quise como una nieta adora a su abuela, aunque admito que aun así era una mujer que a pocos les agradaba (mi madre y mis dos hermanas no la querían mucho) pero yo a pesar de sus regaños y sus ideas de hace mil años yo la amaba, era mi abuela, la madre de mi padre, y una mujer que a pesar de sus enfermedades, no se dejaba caer.

Pero ya porque lloro TT-TT

En fin espero que les guste.

GRACIAS POR LEER…. Y AGUANTARME…. Y PERDONARME… Y POR TODO


	11. Revoltijo

Capitulo XI

.

.

.

Su mirada se clavó en el cielo, estaba a punto de anochecer, sus hombros se sentían pesados, y sus ojos aún más. Había trabajado tan duro ese día que lo único que pedía era encontrar el segundo libro que Robín la mando buscar. Pero por ninguno de los cuatro pisos de la biblioteca aparecían.

Para Nami se le había hecho ya muy bueno que al entrar a la ciudad se hubiese topado con Viví sin querer, y que esta le brindara como siempre toda la hospitalidad posible en el castillo. Eso sin contar que de la nada se encontró que los injertos que le había dado de sus preciados mandarinos, ahora estaban repletos de fruta, y que aquel guerrero halcón no había muerto en aquella batalla.

Todo era de ensueño, hasta la aceptación del estúpido capitán en los aposentos del rey, todo era miel sobre hojuelas hasta que pregunto por el mentado manuscrito. Fue ahí cuando el rostro del monarca cambio de tono, y explico que si lo lograba encontrar era suyo, pero sin ayuda. Solo dio una tonta respuesta que en realidad ni siquiera entendió.

-"Existen libros que no debieron existir, que no deben leerse, y que jamás se deben buscar, pero si lo encuentras por tu propia mano, tuyo será"-.

Eso parecía los refranes de los libros tétricos de Nico, pero en verdad no quiso discutir, prefirió ir corriendo a la biblioteca esperando que por obra de los espíritus del cielo lo encontrase en un estante olvidado, pero no, no había nada de nada, y los criados ni siquiera asomaron la nariz al lugar por órdenes del rey.

-"Si tan solo supiera como es la pasta, todo sería más rápido"- se recostó en el piso buscando un poco de inspiración.

No había nada tan desesperante como no encontrarse a sí misma, y en ese momento se sintió mal por Zoro y Luffy que no podían ni hallarse en una habitación vacía. En cambio ella, no había lugar en el cual se perdiera, tenían una brújula integrada, y un mapa bien hecho. Pero eso no le serbia de nada en ese momento.

-"Aun no lo encuentras"- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-"No Viví"- respondió tapándose la cara con las manos –"¡no logro ayerme a mí misma ni dejando boronas de pan por donde voy!"- grito desesperada.

-"No creo que solo sea por el libro"- dijo la princesa sentándose a su lado –"¿dime que más te molesta?"-.

-"¡Todo!"- contesto descubriendo un poco su cara –"mis nakamas desaparecieron, viajo con una banda de piratas que no tienen ni idea de cómo tratar a una mujer, mi trasero me duele por montar, mi cabello es un desastre y el inútil de Law me beso y no sé si me gusto o no"- se sentó de golpe algo exasperada –"luego las mentiras de Zoro, y el engaño de mi tripulación con lo del tema de la famosa Rebeca"-.

-"¿Law te ha besado?"- interrumpió la peli-azul algo desconcertada.

-"Si, y para el colmo la mayoría de su tripulación dicen que esa cosa y yo haríamos realmente una buena pareja"- se giró a mirarla –"¿me encuentro perdida?"-.

Viví rio un poco y después obligo a la pelirroja a acostarse en su regazo; de entre los pliegues de su bello vestido saco un peine y le separo un mechón de pelo rojizo a su amiga para cepillarlo. Ya que si le ayudaba con algo, la mujer en sus piernas no terminaría en un colapso mental.

-"Cuéntame todo desde el principio ¿quieres?"- su voz se suavizo, y escondió un par de mechones azules detrás de su oreja.

-"Bueno Zoro sabía desde la llegada a Sabaody que Luffy no tenía interés en nadie, solo en el One Piece, y jamás me lo dijo, después la mayoría de la tripulación se dio cuenta que Rebeca la princesa de Dress-Rosa mandaba correspondencia romántica a Luffy"- sus ojos cafés se perdieron en el piso del salón.

-"¿Robín lo sabía?"- interrogo la princesa deteniendo su labor.

-"Si pero acordó con Zoro y Franky que era mejor que yo me diese cuenta por mí misma"- respondió melancólica –"debí de haber visto las señales, hubo un tiempo en que yo entregaba esas cartas al capitán, esperando estar a solas con él, mientras que el solo esperaba las noticias de su amada"-.

-"Bueno el amor ciega, y a veces engaña"- Viví buscaba un modo dulce de decir las cosas –"pero bueno prosigue"-.

-"Lo demás es historia, me enoje, una enorme serpiente por poco me devora, y decidimos tomarnos un tiempo para estar con la familia, creo que de ahí todo se desmorono, una mañana vi que ofrecían el triple de lo que valía antes, y decidí dejar mi isla"- se limpió una lagrima traviesa que se escapó con los recuerdo –"lloque a Loguetown y las cosas se pusieron feas, fue cuando di con Law"-.

-"¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez él te va a ayudar a superar a Luffy?"-.

-"Solo a veces, cuando aún siento su sabor a ron bailándome en la lengua, pero prefiero no hacerlo"- respondió incorporándose lentamente.

-"¿Y te gusto?"- la voz de la princesa tenía una pisca de picardía, y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa como sabiendo la respuesta.

-"No te puedo mentir Viví, hacía tiempo que esperaba besar una boca con sabor a carne, pero sabes"- se giró a mirarla con una sonrisa sincera –"prefiero el ron"-.

.

.

.

El aroma a incienso entraba hasta lo más profundo de su subconsciente, y las luces bailarinas atraes de las cortinas de seda, le obligaban a mantener los ojos medio cerrados. Las dulces notas de aquellos artilugios típicos del lugar le arrullaban, pero realmente él quería permanecer despierto, tal vez solo por ver a las dulces mujeres bailando a su alrededor.

-"¿Se le ofrece algo más Trafalgar-san?"- uno de los sirvientes le hablo acercando una enorme charola de bocadillos.

El moreno no se negó, tomo un par y ordeno otra botella de ron, ya que tanta hospitalidad debía ser aprovechada. Y no era solo por decir, después de que entraron a palacio y se les fueran dadas sus habitaciones, uno de los mejores harems del rey llego con todo para complacerle. Era como estar en el cielo.

Le habían dado uno de los más placentero baños, y lo habían alimentado como si de un rey se tratase; las mujeres no ponían pero en nada, aun después de pedirles satisfacer uno que otro capricho, las damas seguían ahí esperando más ordenes que cumplir. Sin duda el rey era un hombre con mucha suerte, rodeado de tanta belleza exótica, sin duda no repetía mujer en todo el año.

En ese grupo de bailarinas, no había ni una igual, pero todas era realmente bellas, había de piel tan morena, que el término correcto era negras, y tan blancas que carecían de cejas o pestañas. De pelo tan rizado que parecían resortes, y de pelo tan lacio que ni el manto sujetaba. Bellas sin duda, de cabello negro, castaño, rubio y de tantos colores que el arcoíris no alcanzaba. Pero solo una pelirroja, de cabello corto, y ojos cafés, era la única entre el grupo que le llamaba la atención.

Las mujeres se abrieron en un círculo rodeándolo, contemplando como lucia aquel pirata con ropas de rey. Una por una, entraba al círculo mostrando sus mejores pasos, esperando la aprobación del hombre al cual querían impresionar. Ya que todas sabían que si el pirata sonreía, es que la afortunada pasaría una noche con él. Así se fue más de la mitad del harem esperan una simple mueca que no llego hasta que la mentada pelirroja pasara.

-"Que disfrute Trafalgar-san"- dijeron todas al unísono antes de dejarlos solos.

Law se levantó lentamente, tentando el terreno, la mujer no tenía ni una pisca de miedo o emoción. Su mirada altiva y sus labios rosados estaban rogando al cielo que la tomase como la concubina que era. Una mujer fuerte sin duda.

-"Gusta un trago"- ofreció el capitán a la mujer.

-"No"- dijo con voz seductora.

Se dirigió a la puerta, puso el seguro, y regreso a su lugar despojándose de toda la ropa que llevaba consigo hasta terminar como dios la había traído al mundo. Se dio una sensual vuelta y espero que la mirada gris de Law la recorriera toda.

-"Ven"- apenas articulo dejando de lado su bebida.

La joven no espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces, con paso sensual, y un tanto provocativo, llego a su destino y se montó sobre el varonil pirata. Con besos cálidos marco su cuello, y abrió su camisa, para así recorrer sus muchos tatuajes con la lengua. Beso todo de la cintura hacia arriba, marco el corazón de besos y mordisqueo un poco su barba. Pero como era de esperarse Law jamás dejo que le besara los labios.

Después de eso desabrocho su pantalón, se relamió los labios, y como una experta que era devoro con gusto su miembro hasta atragantarse. Lamio desde la base hasta la punta, beso más que su pene, y no se detenía.

Fue casi instintivo sujetarla del cabello para acelerar el paso, y echar la cabeza atrás sintiendo que tan sedosa era su garganta. Podía sentir como la lengua de la chica se movía desesperada intentando abarcar todo el grosor de su miembro. Todo era tan excitante que se permitió dejar escapar unos que otros quejidos.

Estaba tan absorto en su propio placer que jamás escucho como tocaron la puerta, o el rechinido que esta hizo al abrirse, simplemente abrió lentamente los ojos cuando dejo de sentir la lengua de la bailarina pasearse por su miembro.

-"Lo siento"- susurro Nami al ver la escena que se llevaba a cabo en aquella habitación.

-"No hago tríos amiga, detesto compartir, así que espera tu turno"- la concubina se levantó solo para indicarla la salida.

-"Oh la verdad lo siento"- dijo dando media vuelta.

-"Bueno ya vete"- espeto la mujer volviéndose a montar sobre el capitán.

Nami salió sin decir más, afuera la esperaba Viví con los brazos abiertos para darle consuelo, había oído todo, y se sintió algo culpable por animar a la navegante para ir hablar con el capitán de los piratas Heart. Pero la respuesta de la pelirroja fue evidente, solo se alejó de todo, se fue con la mirada baja hacia la biblioteca.

.

.

.

La mañana llego con débiles gotas de agua que mojaban la arena calmando el calor, los pocos rayos del sol que invadieron la habitación se colaron por sus cabellos rojizos, pero sus ojos jamás se abrieron. Hay entre sus manos estaba el manuscrito que tanto había buscado, se demoró toda la noche, y apenas tenía poco menos de media hora tirada ahí dormida.

-"Me siento tan mal"- susurro Viví viendo la escena desde la puerta.

-"No ha sido tu culpa mi niña, tu quisiste hacerle un favor, pero las cosas no salieron bien"- Cobra susurro a sus espaldas.

-"Jamás pensé que él iba a estar con una mujer en ese momento, así como lo describió Nami, pensé que estaría sumido en un libro, o ahogado de borracho"- se giró a mirar a su padre.

-"Hable con las chicas"- dijo de la nada el rey.

-"¿Y?"- cuestiono la princesa.

-"Eche a la susodicha"- respondió –"mis órdenes fueron claras, ayudar al invitado, no dormir con él, así que me di la tarea de echarla del castillo"-.

-"No veo el porqué, ya el daño esta echo"- la peli-azul dio unos pasos lejos de su padre –"él se va mañana, y ella se quedara aquí"-.

-"Aun así, la mujer se fue, no tolerare que una de mis concubinas fuera de alguien más"- explico.

-"Bueno sería que pasaran la noche contigo"- susurro la princesa –"pero bueno son tus gustos"-.

-"Las mujeres son como las flores hija mía, es mejor verlas en un jardín que en un florero"- susurro despeinando a su niña –"si no duermo con ellas o no las toco es por respeto a ti y a tu difunta madre, pero créeme que me deleito viéndolas bailar, o jugando con los gatos"-.

-"Son tus gustos padre"- Viví le dio un casto beso en la frente a su padre y se encamino a los jardines.

El rey se quedó contemplando un buen rato a la pelirroja y después se fue en silencio, no había mucho que hacer por esa frágil mujer que de frágil no tenía nada. Solo espero que los dioses la favorecieran en todo lo que ella decidiera.

.

.

.

La noche llego en un suspiro, y la fresca brisa de las lluvias frecuentes se colaba por todos lados del castillo. Aun así no menguaba mucho el calor abrazador del suelo bajo sus pies. Pero agradecía mucho las ropas frescas que dejaban que el aire viajara por dentro de las telas.

Encerrada en su alcoba, simplemente contemplando lo poco que las nubes dejaban ver de la luna, se reprochó lo tonta que había sido. Ella no se merecía a Luffy, él era un completo idiota, y Law no la merecía, él también era un completo idiota.

-"Seré la tía sexy, y rica de la tripulación"- susurro.

-"Señorita la cena esta cérvida"- la vos de una de las sirvientas la desconcertó un poco.

-"Si ya voy"- respondió sacudiendo su rojiza melena tratando de lucir menos melancólica.

La navegante salió despacio de su cuarto, esperando no toparse con el famoso cirujano de la muerte. Cuidaba cada paso mientras caminaba por el pasillo, y a cada ruido aceleraba su andar para salir corriendo. Parecía un gatito escurridizo, tratando de espantar a su amo.

Fue toda una caminata llegar al salón comedor, lo malo es que ya estaba ahí el mentado capitán. Así que no le quedó más remedio que sonreír y sentarse la más lejos posible de él. Fue así como la cena dio inicio, con un suculento banquete, y una conversación nula. Solo las miradas que viajaban por la mesa daban a entender que no era cómodo para la navegante ver al capitán pirata.

-"Gracias por la comida"- dijo la pelirroja limpiándose la comisura de los labios, y rechazando el postre con la mano.

Con eso la merienda se dio por terminada la cena, las sirvientas se apresuraron a levantar la mesa, mientras los tres restantes comensales disfrutaban del postre.

-"¿Entonces capitán partirá mañana?"- el rey cuestiono.

-"Si"- fue la escueta respuesta del hombre.

-"Y dígame ¿Qué tal le pareció Arabasta?"- esta vez fue la dulce princesa que dejaba de lado su postre para interrogar al frio capitán.

A la entrada del salón, Nami se había detenido para oír solo un poco más la voz de Trafalgar, después de todo ya no lo volvería a ver por un largo rato, y se permitió darse ese pequeño placer de oírlo una vez más. Pero no duro mucho, apenas lo suficiente para que esa voz calmada se silenciara en espera de la tercera pregunta.

Después con paso sereno se alejó del salón, no tenía nada que hacer cerca de ahí, así que solo pidió una taza de té a la primera moza que encontró, y se encerró en su alcoba tratando de abrir el libro.

Le tomo tiempo encontrar el manuscrito, pero después de ver aquella escena, y de sentirse una estúpida, regreso a la biblioteca y tropezó sin querer con una revelación. Caramente el libro no estaría a la vista, pero sí muy bien escondido. Así que al estar a pocos minutos del amanecer, encontró el famoso libro escondido dentro de una repisa.

Fue toda una odisea, que claramente valió la pena, lo malo del asunto era que el libro no se podía abrir con nada. Tenía una cerradura curiosa don letras entre lazadas y un par de corazones; para ella no había cerradura en el mundo que se le resistiese, pero era más que claro que con esa no iba a poder.

-"Nami-ya"- la rasposa vos del capitán hiso eco en la habitación.

La pelirroja se negó a contestar, había puesto el seguro, y aunque Law tratase de entrar no podría, así que sin remordimientos se dio la tarea de ignorarlo.

-"Nami-ya sé que estás ahí dentro"- Law de nuevo golpeo la puerta esperando una respuesta.

Sin duda la navegante tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, con un par de ganchos en cada mano, intentaba sin éxito abrir el libro. Absorta en sus asuntos decidió desconectarse de todo. Movía hábilmente las manos, y podía escuchar bien un "Clic" pero no pasaba nada, el cerrojo no cedía, y estaba llevando al límite sus pobres herramientas.

No sintió cuando la puerta se abrió poco a poco, y tampoco le prestó atención a la mano tatuada que lentamente dejo una taza de té a su lado.

-"Estúpida cosa"- refunfuño la mujer lanzando uno de sus artilugios –"ña, ña, ña, no hago tríos, ña, ña, ña, vallase a la mierda todos"-.

-"Ese no es lenguaje para una señorita"-.

Nami solo pudo ponerse tiesa del susto, y no fue por la horrenda voz que tanto le gustaba oír, sino que el descarado le había hablado tan cerca de su oído, que su piel se había puesto chinita.

-"¡Eres un idiota!"- ella trato de pegarle un buen golpe, pero era más que obvio que Law podía más que ella.

Sin mucha delicadeza le sujeto las dos manos sobre su cabeza rojiza, y dejo salir esa estúpida sonrisa sádica que solo utilizaba cuando torturaba o masacraba a un pobre infeliz. De la nada una escurridizo gemido salió de la boca de Nami, y las cosas cambiaron un poco de contexto, la sonrisa de Law se pronunció, y el rostro de la pelirroja se colorió de carmín.

-"Es de muy mala educación golpe a la persona que se ofreció atraerte tu bebida"- aclaro el cirujano repagando el cuerpo de la mujer contra la pared.

-"Ja lo dice el hombre entra a la habitación de una dama sin avisar"- contesto tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

-"Toque barias veces"- su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al de ella –"tu jamás atendiste"- suspiro.

-"¿Y a mí qué? No tengo ni motivo, ni razón para abrirle la puerta"- agacho la cabeza evitando su mirada.

-"Te vas a quedar aquí"- de la nada dijo soltando sus manos.

-"Si"-.

Todo se quedó en silencio, la navegante apenas alzaba la mirada para ver sus reacciones mientras se sobaba las muñecas. Fue casi una sorpresa cuando él la tomo de nuevo de las manos para revisarlas.

Eran suaves manos pequeñas, tersas y perfumadas, no eran diferentes a las de otra mujer, pero por alguna razón se le parecían a las de su madre. Eran chiquitas, pero muy avilés, como las de Nami.

-"No tienes nada"- susurro soltándola de golpe.

-"Eso es evidente, solo simplemente me dueles por lo bruto que fuiste"- sin más regreso a su lugar tratando de recuperar su color natural.

Law dejo salir un suspiro casi inaudible, camino hasta la salida, y se detuvo antes de abrir por completo la puerta. Tal vez por el simple hecho de las tontas palabrerías de Bepo se obligó a girarse y decirle aquello.

-"Me iré a primera hora, por si gustas acompañarnos"-.

-"De acuerdo"- fue la simple respuesta de Nami.

.

.

.

Las horas en el reloj se hicieron lentas, mientras el calor invadía cada milímetro de su piel, las cobijas enredadas entre sus piernas largas, y su cabello extendido por toda la cama, solo explicaban un poco su estado mental. En su mano derecha jugueteaba con una dulce copa de vino, y la otra acariciaba con monotonía el libro.

Aquella imagen de la otra chica pelirroja haciendo el amor con Law, era como un suplicio, o solo era su imaginación, ella no sentía nada por el ¿o sí? Se levantó de golpe y se empino toda la botella de vino que tenía en la mesita de noche.

Podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban y el sudor resbalaba por sus largas piernas, fue así como tambaleándose se acercó al balcón de su cuarto; no tenía ni idea de cuantas botellas se había bebido, simplemente lo único que quería era recuperar un poco de cordura, que simplemente poseía.

Su mochila estaba lista por si se quería ir, y habían dado órdenes a los soldados que acompañarían al cirujano de traer todas sus cosas. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y simplemente podía contar las botellas que había tomado ¿eran quince o casi treinta? Daba igual aún tenía una caja llena para seguir tomando.

-"Law"- sus labios se abrieron saboreando cada letra del nombre –"¡Trafalgar D. Wáter Law!"- soltó una sonora carcajada.

La puerta se abrió despacio, y fue como una invitación a salir, con su paso un poco más controlado y un par de botellas en las manos, salió al jardín. La luna estaba resplandeciente, no había resto de nubes, y la brisa hacia ondear su vestido. Perecía uno de esos bellos espectros que se aprecian frente a los piratas sobre las cubiertas de los barcos.

-"Nami-ya"-.

-"No, no, no me llames con ese estúpido apelativo"- dijo dándole un buen trago a su botella.

-"Nami-ya estas ebria"- aclaro el capitán a sus espaldas.

-"Yo no me pongo borracha, tengo mucha tolerancia al alcohol"- sonrió lanzando el embace al piso.

-"No comiste nada, y ahora bebes"- Law le logro quitar la segunda botella, y trato de que no pisara los vidrios esparcidos en el piso.

-"Déjame"- lo empujo –"vete, no quiero verte"- de sus ojos brotaron un par de lágrimas.

-"¿Que te sucede Nami?"-.

-"Nada, lárgate"- se separó bruscamente de él.

-"Estas loca mujer"- dijo el capitán dando la vuelta.

-"No"- le sujeto la mano evitando que diera el primer paso.

Las nubes se juntaron sobre sus cabezas, ella se movió lento, tentando el terreno, sus ojos chocolates capturaban la poca luz de luna que aún quedaba en los cielos, sus labios se abrieron, y su piel ardía como las llamas del infierno.

-"Nami"-.

Era imposible saber que era lo que pasaba en su cabeza, pero simplemente se dejó gozar aquel dulce placer carnal, que solo con ella podía tener. Law coloco sus manos en la cintura de Nami, mientras ella sujetaba su cara con delicadeza.

Fue en ese momento que las nubes reventaron, aquel pijama blanco se fue enjarrando más al cuerpo curvilíneo de la navegante, y la camisa negra del capitán se pegó tanto que se podía ver claramente cada musculo que tenía.

Nami ardía, su piel quemaba, y su sabor aumentaba cada vez que retomaban el beso después de tomar oxígeno, lo raro era que su saliva era fría, como si estuviera muerta por dentro, y lo estaba. Estaba muerta de ganas de sentirse amada, por dar todo lo que podía ofrecer, y por sentirse mujer.

-"¿Entonces se irán juntos?"- el sabio rey susurro con una taza de té entre sus manos.

-"Eso creo padre"- respondió su hija que feliz veía la escena.

Law podía ser un hombre muy discreto, pero jamás se imaginó que sus anfitriones los estuvieran viendo por uno de los ventanales del salón del trono. Tenían que ser más cuidadosos la próxima vez.

.

.

.

.

Después de un largo tiempo les dejo esto aquí!

Lo iba a subir en la semana pasada pero por ir a un maldito ciber se me infesto mi USB de virus y arraso con todo lo que tenía dentro ¿y quien creen que no tenía un respaldo? Si así es lo perdí todo!

Pero bueno mejor tarde que dentro de más un año

Hahahahahahaha

(Una leve indirecta a la escritora de noches de insomnio)

¿Alguien lo ha leído?

¿Saben que fue de la escritora?

¿Algún día lo terminara?

Son preguntas que me hago cada que lo releo, y es que ella me inspiro a escribir mi primer Fic.

En fin.

GRACIAS POR LEER

C:


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XII

.

.

.

Miro con pesar las luces que a lo lejos formaban la isla de Arabasta, le dolió por un instante haberse idos sin despedirse, pero al parecer había sido lo mejor, minutos antes de salir del palacio un grupo de marines irrumpió la paz de aquel recito casi sagrado para muchos de los nativos. Fue mejor irse con la sombra de la noche ocultando sus rostros y su destino.

-"Créeme si te hubieras quedado habrías empeorado las cosas"- Law dijo a sus espaldas mientras ella se negaba a enterar.

-"Solo déjame sola unos minutos ¿quieres?"-.

Su mente procesaba las cosas a velocidad de caracol, tratando de comprender por qué había terminado de nuevo en la nave de la persona que más despreciaba por el momento. Bueno en verdad no, solo se quería engañar a sí misma, tratar de encubrir aquel beso apasionado que casi termina con una buena noche de cama. Solo quería un pretexto para saltar al mar y evitar salir hasta que su último suspiro fuese arrebatado por el mismo dios de los océanos.

-"Regresaste"- Bepo se paró solo a unos pasos detrás de ella, esperando verla feliz, y convencida de lo que era más que obvio.

-"Tenias razón"- Nami apenas aparto la vista de la isla –"tal vez solo quería a Luffy por la seguridad que él me brindaba, tal vez si mi apego hubiera sido a Franky o a Zoro lo mismo hubiese pasado"- sus dedos tamborilearon el fio metal del barandal –"el me salvo ¿sabes? El me ayudo y me brindo su amistad cuando menos la merecía, cuando vio mi lado vil, mi lado traicionero"- se giró a ver al osos con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –"tenías razón"-.

Bepo se quedó ahí quieto con sus ojos fijos en la chica que corrió hacia el para abrazarlo, mientras que su mono se majaba por las lágrimas y el cielo comenzaba a nublarse. No tardo en llover, ni que el cielo fuese iluminado por los rayos que ocultaban los sonoros quejidos de la pelirroja.

-"Ya, ya"- dijo el oso acariciando su cabeza –"todo saldrá bien".

Con sumo cuidado la tomo en brazos, y la cargo hasta su cuarto, sería mejor mantenerla vigilada hasta que su mente se despejara. Tal vez su estado se debía a la fuerte cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, o a la poca ingesta de alimentos en esos días, inclusive los dulces de peyote que admitió haber comido mientras la llevaba cargada. Fuese cualquiera de las razones no parecía estar de lo más cabal en esos momentos.

-"Ella será una buena reina"- dijo entre sollozos –"es tan linda y recatada, que la única mancha en su historia es que peleo en el Coliseo"-.

-"No te aflijas"- articulo Bepo maniobrando para abrir la puerta.

La chica tembló entre sus patas, intentando no llorar más, no había sido una buena decisión comer aquellos dulces, ni ingerir casi dos cajas de vino. Pero en su momento lo vio razonable, inclusive bien hecho, aunque al pasar los minutos, se dio cuenta que fue la peor idea de su vida.

-"¿Soy bonita?"- dijo cuando sintió su cuerpo aterrizar sobre la cama.

-"Si"- respondió una grabe voz que se perdió en su inconciencia.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente no inicio con el cantar de las ballenas y el sonido de las corrientes cocando contra el casco, sino más bien con un repulsivo ruido en el área de los baños. Nami jamás se sintió tan avergonzada en toda su vida. La resaca, o la cruda, eran algo que solo había experimentado a los trece años, cuando Arlong la obligaba a beber exageradas dosis del alcohol más barato del mundo, solo por diversión.

-"No vuelvo"- repetía mientras inútilmente trataba de ponerse de pie.

Había terminado dormitando sobre la pansa de un osito rechoncho, que al parecer había bautizado por ahí de las tres de la madrugada y después se había ido a refugiar a los baños. Su pelo estaba pegado en su frente e inútilmente lo sujetaba una pinza.

-"Por lo general disfruto de la tortura"- la voz del capitán resonó en sus tímpanos –"pero esta vez simplemente me da pena"-.

-"Largo de aquí Trafalgar"- la pelirroja suspiro evitando volver a vomitar –"¿o quieres que te de un nuevo nombre menos difícil de pronunciar?"-.

-"Me gusta el mío gracias"- respondió desde afuera del compartimento que la chica ocupaba -"¿Qué nunca te dijeron que si mesclas licor y drogas puedes morir?"- tenía un deje de burla en su voz.

-"Vete"- apenas dijo eso y el reflujo volvió con más fuerza.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Nami se limpiaba con papel la comisura de los labios, se veía un tanto patética pero aun así no perdía su encanto. Apenas estaba con su ropa interior, su pijama se encontraba cubriendo el rededor de la taza del baño para evitar tocarlo, una toalla la cubría como si de un babero se tratase por si las dudas.

-"Un baño te caería de maravilla"- Law le ofreció ayuda para levantarse.

-"No"- negó la chica un tanto incomoda –"prefiero jurarle amor eterno al escusado"- jalo la cadena y trataba de controlar su respiración.

-"No fue una sugerencia Nami-ya"- la jalo para reincorporarla –"te digo que un baño te hará sentir mejor"-.

El la jaloneo, todo el camino a su camarote, ahí la esperaba una tina con agua caliente y unas cuantas velas con un olor agradable que comenzaron a menguar su asco. Law no se preocupó si tendría represaría con un simple movimiento la desnudo y la metió a la tina llena de burbujas.

-"Esto te costara"- dijo la navegante dejándose hundiéndose poco a poco en el agua.

-"Soy doctor Nami-ya, mi deber es tener a todos sanos, así que más bien tú me debes a mi"-.

-"Ok estamos a mano"- susurro antes de dejarse hundir por completo en la tina.

Salió solo cuando sus pulmones pidieron oxígeno, Law estaba sentando en el borde de la bañera, con un vaso de alguna extraña infusión de color lavanda. Parecía perdido mirando su cuerpo por debajo de las burbujas, y solo reacciono cuando Nami tocio para llamar su atención.

-"Bebe"- le extendió el vaso, y después acerco un balde de metal –"y escupe"-.

La navegante dio un buen sorbo, para después hacer gárgaras y escupir en el balde, lo repitió hasta que no quedo nada de la infusión lavanda del vaso. Sintió que el sabor del vomito desapareció por completo y el olor a rayos de su boca también se esfumo con aquella bebida.

-"¿Enjuague bucal?"- cuestiono cuando dio la última escupida.

-"Casero"- respondió dejando las cosas en el piso –"ahora toma esto"- agarro un vaso con un líquido que parecía agua sucia.

Nami no protesto simplemente tomo en baso y se lo bebió de inmediato, su sabor fue agradable, mucho mejor que el enjuague bucal. Aunque se detectó el sabor de las pastillas para las náuseas que le habían disuelto.

-"Gracias"- articulo la pelirroja antes de soltar un bostezo.

Trafalgar no respondió, tomo los vasos y el balde y salió del cuarto; ere un tipo raro, pero muy agradable de vez en cuando. Eso sin contar que era un pirata extremadamente sexi, con una voz grabe que mmmmmmmmmmmmm.

-"Maldición"-.

.

.

.

Su apetito se incrementó gracias a los incidentes de la mañana, así que en el almuerzo, un plato de cereal, un jugo de mandarina, un plato de fruta fresca y un sándwich no fueron suficientes para llenar su estómago vacío. Se sintió como Luffy cuando tomo su segundo plato de fruta y trataba de desatorárselo con un par de golpes en el pecho.

-"Ten"- Torao le extendió una taza con café.

Nami no lo pensó dos bese y le dio un buen trago, era amargo, no había ni un grano de azúcar en ese café, ni un poco de crema que suavizara la amargura de la bebida. Era como él. Así que en el segundo trago lo saboreo lentamente, como si bebiera la misma escancia de Law.

-"Amargo"- dijo regresando la taza a su dueño –"un poco de azúcar o crema le caería bien"-.

-"No"- corto el capitán mirando con desdén su falta de café.

-"Puedo hacerte uno"- sonrió levantándose de su asiento –"es lo menos que puedo hacer"-.

Corrió a la cocina, después de todo no había nadie ya, todos estaban haciendo sus deberes de la mañana. Nami tomo una tetera de metal y agrego agua para dejarla sobre el fuego. La navegante estaba tan absorta mientras molía el café con un mortero de madera, que cuando sintió el aliento del capitán en su oído dejo caer lo que traía en las manos.

-"Yo…yo…yo este….es….te…."- balbuceaba intentando encontrar algo para recoger el café.

-"Déjalo"-.

Ella se giró para perderse en esos ojos fríos, en esos ojos que la hacían temblar de un tiempo acá, en esos ojos que la estaban mirando como queriéndosela comer. Sus piernas temblaban y no tenía a donde huir estaba entre él y la barra.

-"Pero"-.

-"Me besaste en Arabasta ¿Por qué?"- exiguo estampando una de sus manos en la barra.

-"No….no se…..no sé cómo explicarlo"-.

-"No me digas que es complicado y que de un momento a otro te gusto Nami-ya, ese es un cuanto viejo"- le dijo soplando en su oreja.

-"Estas….. Estas en un error yo"- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por no saber que decir.

-"Responde"- se pegó más a ella –"dime que pretendes con esto"-.

La sujeto de la barbilla y la beso, esperando que ella se alejara, que huyera, que inclusive lo golpeara, pero no, le echo los brazos al cuello y lo pego más a ella. El dulce sabor a mandarinas había regresado, y estaba seguro que no había sabor más excitante.

-"Detenme"- susurro pegado a sus labios, antes de volverla a besar.

La subió a la barra para poder gozar de aquel rose indiscreto, que se daba entre sus más íntimas partes. Mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su melena negra, para guiar su boca a su cuello. Law beso su clavícula y chupo la piel descubierta de sus hombros

-"Detenme"- gimió antes de volver a devorar sus labios.

Nami lo abrazo con las piernas negándose a detener aquel momento, su mente estaba embriagada por el éxtasis, por cada rose, por cada beso, por cada segundo que pasaba enredada con él.

-"Basta"- el capitán pego su frente con la de ella –"basta"- sentía una enorme opresión en sus pantalones –"que acaso no sabes detenerte"- trago duro apartándose de golpe –"pude hacerte mía y tu ni siquiera pusiste resistencia"-.

-"No quería"- suspiro –"no quería que pararas"-.

-"Estas igual de loca que tu capitán"- dijo dándole la espala –"corren hacia el peligro, sin importarles nada"-.

Con eso salió de la cocina, dejando a Nami desconcertada y excitada; se tapó la cara con las manos y rezo porque todo eso solo hubiera sido un mal sueño. Pero al parecer todo era tan real que el único consuelo que tuvo fue levantar el mortero que aun tenia todos los granos de café.

.

.

.

Se enteró por Bepo y por algunos de los tripulantes que ella se había negado a salir de su alcoba a menos que fuese por alguna golosina o al baño. Se sintió un poco mal por lo de la mañana, pero es que eso había sido un error. No podía ir besándola o pensando en ella por todo el submarino ¿o sí? Se negó a ni siquiera considerarlo. Él era un pirata, con amantes en cada puerto, con mujeres deseosas de estar en su cama, y a él le gustaba, más de lo que pudiese admitir ¿ella que era? Al igual una pirata, con tal vez un hombre por puerto, o con un amante fijo en la tripulación. Dudaba que fuese de las mujeres recatadas que se guardaban para darle todo al hombre que las llevase al altar.

Pero como siempre existe esa espinita que no deja de molestar, y realmente le fastidio la idea de ver a Nami como la típica mujer pirata que goza de los placeres carnales cada que haya una oportunidad. No ella no era así, ella era una mujer fuerte, y valiente, con un amor intenso al dinero.

-"¿Capitán?"- la voz del oso irrumpió en su exhausto pensar.

-"¿Qué?"- dijo molesto.

-"Ella no fue a cenar, creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la pequeña fiesta que hicimos para usted"- Bepo parecía triste y cargaba un pasten para una sola persona.

-"¿Y?"- Law se negó a parecer comprensivo, si ella se quería morir de hambre lo podía hacer.

-"Lo decidimos todos"- el animal parecía ponerse nervioso –"y usted le llevara esto"- dejo al plato y salió corriendo.

Trafalgar parpadeo un par de veces antes de ponerse de pie y estar entado a tirar la torta a la basura, pero realmente sería un desperdicio. Así que más de a fuerzas que dé a ganas comenzara a caminar por los pasillos en dirección al camarote de la chica.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí, pero no dejo el pastel en el cuarto, de hecho comenzó a vagar por todo el submarino en busca de la navegante. Fue a la cocina, y después a su propio camerino, a los cuartos de los chicos y a la sala de control. Pero al parecer había desaparecido.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rosto, a lo mejor se había ido por el escusado, o más bien su sonrisa se fue al escusado al ver que ella estaba en la gran sala. Ahí contemplando el basto océano con la simple compañía de una buena botella de ron y una libreta de dibujo.

Se veía hermosa, con su pelo recogido en un moño, y con un pijama en amarillo y negro; parecía perdida viendo a los peces nadar de un lado a otro a través del gran cristal. Ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia ni cuando el tomo asiento a un lado.

-"Es hermoso"- dijo Law tratando de llamar su atención.

-"Si"- dijo secamente cerrando su libreta.

-"¿Pastel?"- dejo el plato en el piso y lo acerco hacia ella.

-"¿A qué se debe?"- cuestiono robándose una fresa de la decoración.

-"Mi cumpleaños"- confeso apartando la vista de sus sensuales piernas.

-"Oh"- sus ojos cafés lo miraron con sorpresa –"bueno….yo…yo la verdad no sabía"-.

-"Descuida solo cómelo"- estaba a punto de levantarse cuando ella lo detuvo.

-"Cómelo con migo"- dijo tirando de su mano.

-"No, he comido lo suficiente" admitió regresando a su lugar.

-"Solo espera"- se levantó de golpe y corrió a la pequeña cantina que estaba a sus espaldas de lado derecho –"vi unas cucharas la otra vez"-.

El ruido del metal siendo movido sin ni un cuidado hizo eco en la sala, también resonó el abrir y cerrar de los cajones y el tintinar de un par de vasos de vidrio. En menos de tres minutos Nami regreso con una nueva botella y todo para tener un rato de paz en compañía del frio capitán.

-"No es necesario"- admitió Law observando el mar.

-"Tal vez, pero no tengo nada que darte, así que mi mejor regalo será portarme cordial por lo que resta del día"- sonrió la pelirroja sirviendo ron en los vasos.

-"¿Dos horas? No crees que es muy poco tiempo Nami-ya"-.

-"Aun así, solo hablemos de cualquier cosa con pastel y unos tragos"- Nami le paso su bebida y después una cuchara –"Gracias por la comida"- dijo a nadie en especial tomando el primer bocado.

Law no comía, solo la miraba atreves del reflejo del cristal, recordando su desnudes y lo caliente de sus labios. El olor a mandarinas había regresado, y no estuvo más a guasto de oírla hablar aunque fuese de cualquier banalidad.

Se detuvo el tiempo, y un enorme tiburón paso frente a ellos, recordó los dichos de su madre, y las historias de su padre, todo acerca de ese sentimiento inútil, del cual no fue muy fan después de su perdida. Para el después de eso fue matar para vivir y vivir para matar.

-"Abre la boca"- Nami sostenía una cucharada de pastel frente de él.

-"Ya comí gracias"- dijo regresando a la realidad.

-"No pregunte, solo dije que abrieras la boca"-.

El obedeció a pesar de estar satisfecho, la pelirroja sonrió y volvió a tomar otro trozo de pastel, esta vez para ella. Había comido casi la mitad del postre y parecía que disfrutaba pegarse la cuchara sola a la boca mientras reconocía las corrientes oceánicas.

Nami estaba tan concentrada que no notaba las migajas en sus mejillas, o el betún en su dedo índice. Pero Law si, fue un impulso tomar su mano y quitarle el dulce del dedo que solo se dio cuenta cuando los murmurios de la navegante habían cesado.

Por segunda vez en el día esos ojos lo miraban con sorpresa, por segunda vez en el día sus labios estaba entre abiertos, y por segunda vez en el día deseo tener más autocontrol antes de abalanzarse a ella para devorar sus labios.

-"Esta vez"- dijo jadeante cuando se separó para respirar –"Esta vez no me detengas"-.

.

.

.

.

¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Estoy de vuelta con este corto capitulo que me he tardado un montón en subir.  
Confieso que es porque realmente me ha dado por hacer más cosas que escribir.  
(Leer fics de DRAMIONE)

Y por eso y unos cuantos problemas familiares, no me he puesto al corriente,  
pero ahora quien sabe, acabo de terminar este cap. con más de tres tazas de café encima,  
así que me iré a dormir y no se ni a qué horas lo subo.

En fin.

LOS AMO UN MONTON POR AGUANTARME Y LEER TODO LO QUE SALE DE ESTA RETORSIDA CABEZA


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo XIV

El sonido de las olas chocando con la arena, era realmente un lujo que los piratas muchas veces se negaban; islas infestadas de marines, o enfermedades, territorios enemigos, o simplemente el hecho de no estar de humor, los llevaba a no tocar tierra firme por un buen rato. Pero cuando uno viaja en submarino ese privilegio se niega más de lo normal.

-"¡Ahhhhhhhhh!"- exhalo Nami al salir del agua.

Se habían detenido en la isla Banaro, después de un leve incidente con un rey del mar, que accidentalmente había pensado que el sub era un delicioso pez dorado. Los daños no fueron graves pero aun así se habían detenido en la isla solo para checar la nave. Jaya había sido su primera opción, no solo por lo cercano, sino por las personas que Nami conocía ahí, pero para su mala suerte estaba repleta de navíos de la marina. Al parecer el viejo Grap tenía una reunión en aquel lugar.

-"Nami-san"- el oso de la tripulación sonaba exhausto a pesar de no estar haciendo mucho –"¿quiere un poco de te?"- al parecer el calor no le sentaba bien.

-"Gracias Bepo"- la pelirroja tarareo girándose para ver a sus admiradores.

Si bien los piratas Heart no eran de lo más sociable, tampoco eran disimulados, la mayoría de los que habían tocado tierra, no solo babeaban por el calor, si no por las preciosas curvas de la pelirroja.

-"Nami-chan siéntese conmigo"-.

-"No Nami-san mejor conmigo"-.

Para todos era un agasajo ver a una mujer en tales ropas, con ese bikini color amarillo con negro, que dejaba realmente poco a la imaginación, tenía a toda la tripulación a sus pies. Tal vez por eso le construyeron un palaba con todas la comodidades y estaban dispuestos hacerla de bar-menú para complacerla, aunque al capitán no le gustara mucho.

-"¡El agua esta riquísima!"- la navegante comenzó a adentrarse más al mar –"¿Por qué no vienen?"-.

Así como el canto de las sirenas provocan que los hombres corran a su muerte, el llamado de aquella dama hizo que todos se quitaran sus monos y aunque fuese en ropa interior saltaran al agua detrás de ella. Era una escena cómica que Bepo disfrutaba a pesar de su creciente golpe de calor.

-"Ve a refrescarte"- Law tomo asiento a un lado de su viejo amigo observando estoico el paisaje –"te ara bien"-.

-"No capitán"- el navegante abanicaba con fuerza un pedazo de palma, para calmar su calor –"estoy bien"-.

Trafalgar alzo los hombros deslindándose de toda responsabilidad, por si el oso sufría un severo ataque de calor, así que su astuta mentecilla busco algo con que entretenerse. Al principio hacer sufrir a un cangrejo que caminaba lentamente hacia el mar, fue divertido, hacerlo desatinar transportándolo al mismo lugar de donde había salido, desesperaba al animal que lo único que quería era refrescarse. Después fue algo aburrido, y cambio a su víctima por una tortuga que caminaba a todo lo que podía por una manzana que cambiaba de lugar.

-"¡Bepo!"- la pelirroja ondeaba sus mano en forma de saludo hacia el oso.

Por un instante Law dejo que la tortuga alcanzara su comida, prefirió deleitarse con la piel cremosa de su invitada abordo; piel que desde hace un mes tenía el privilegio de acariciar. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro mientras veía como su tripulación jugueteaba como su aun fuesen niños.

Todo parecía estar en orden, las aves volaban, los peces nadaban, las nubes brindaban algo de sombra, y algún idiota de la tripulación jalo el cordón del bikini de Nami. Sus nenas quedaron al aire libre. Law reprimió una carcajada al ver la cara de la pelirroja, y sostuvo más sus ganas de reírse cuando a todos los chicos que nadaban con ella quedaron con tres chichones en la cabeza.

-"¡Son unos idiotas!"- la mujer salió hecha una furia del agua, intentándose tapar sus pechos con simplemente las manos.

-"Esto no es bueno"- Bepo negaba efusivo la cabeza sin dejar de abanicarse.

La pelirroja llego a la palapa y tomo su toalla para intentar cubrirse, aunque al ver que el oso permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y el temido cirujano de la muerte la veía de reojo, decidió mejor tomar una camisa para sentarse a un lado del moreno.

-"Has lesionado a mis hombres"- dijo el capitán con un deje de diversión en su voz.

-"Bueno por ellos perdí la parte de arriba de mi traje de baño"- tomo unas gafas de su maleta y se estiro en el camastro.

.

.

.

Todos los miembros de la banda habían decidido ir a cenar al pueblo, no es que no tuvieran alimentos dentro del submarino, si no que a Nami se le había ocurrido ir de compras sin compañía alguna, y todos la habían querido ir a buscar. No fue difícil dar con ella, se había sentado en una fuente con mucha ropa que compro en una barata.

-"Sigo sin entender a las mujeres y su fijación por la ropa"- Shachi saco unas monedas de sus ropas y pago a un hombre para que dejase todo en el sub.

-"Es por eso que es mejor simplemente quererlas, ya que entenderlas es imposible"- Pinguin mando un beso al aire a una chica que estaba del otro lado de la calle.

-"¿Seguro que no prefieres quedarte?"- Shachi miro a Jean Bart que montado en el carro de mulas negó con la cabeza.

-"Repare una abertura de casi quince centímetros de largo, y tres de ancho, bajo unos cuantos metros de agua"- el hombre se acomodó usando el gran bulto de ropa de Nami como cojín–"quiero dormir, y un vaso de aguardiente, además alguien tiene que cuidar la nave"-.

Fue un gran argumento, sus compañeros simplemente lo despidieron, y le advirtieron que no tomase demasiado. El solo con muchas copas enzima, puede que la mente le quiera jugar sucio, confundiendo los botones de la nave con un mingitorio.

-"¿Es todo señor?"-.

A pocos metros de sus tripulantes, Law cenaba en compañía de una linda pelirroja que al parecer no le gustaba mucho en menú. No era por la gran cantidad de carnes que había, el problema era que la mayoría se recomendaba a tres cuartos, acompañados de una insignificante ensalada. Las sopas no eran discusión, aun de noche el calor era algo agobiante.

-"¿Ya va ordenar?"- la mesera parecía impaciente y su tacón la delataba.

-"Bueno quiero faisán, pero si es posible que sea más verduras que carne, puré de patatas, y vino"- la navegante cerro el menú esperando haber ordenado bien.

-"Pensé que jamás se iría"- Law jugueteo con los palitos de pan que la cantina ofrecía –"no eres una mujer fácil de complacer"-.

-"Bueno eso lo debe de tener en cuenta mi amante"- se cubrió la boca con las más –"oops"-.

-"Ese término se usa cuando las parejas no tienen una relación formal, y solo se utilizan para el sexo"- el capitán fijo su mirada a su tripulación que regresaba al local haciendo escandalo –"no recuerdo que estemos teniendo relaciones Nami"-.

-"Creo que aún no lo hemos hecho, pero está claro que no soy yo la que pone el agua y no se bebe el café"- le guiño un ojo y su pierna comenzó a acaricien las piernas de su acompañante.

-"Esa fue mi condición, nada de sexo por un tiempo"- la miro con ganas de comérsela en ese preciso instante –"además es lo más normal entre parejas"- soltó sin pensar.

La sonrisa de Nami creció como la del gato rizón, y maulló seductoramente cuando su pie comenzó a rosar con la entrepierna de su acompañante. A veces la mujer no sabía cómo, cuándo, y donde hacer las cosas. Solo por ese maullido toda la cantina se giró a verlos.

-"Realmente le haces honor a tu capitán"- Law miro a todos los metiches con aire de grandeza.

-"Me lo dices muy seguido"-.

Esa mujer seria su perdición, no solo por ser ajena, en el ámbito de las tripulaciones, es que también tenía ese don de inclusive derretirlo sin tocarlo. Era un vicio fino que se daba el gusto de darse, y presumir debes en cuando. Bastaba con solo hacer unos simples movimientos discretos con lo cual el mundo se enteraba que esa era su mujer.

-"Su cena"- la mesera no tardo en servir los platos y alejarse de inmediato, había más mesas que atender.

Nami abrió la merienda cortando delicadamente su carne, y con los modales de costumbre a la hora de estar sentada en la mesa. Codos fuera de la mesa, bocados pequeños, y servilleta al regazo. Todo como una dama, ante los ojos del capitán pirata que esperara a que ella elogiara la cena.

-"Esta rico"- sonrió antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida –"pero claro el de Sanji es mejor".

Law sonrió de medio lado, le dedico una larga mirada a su acompañante y después degusto su propio plato. Era la primera vez que cenaban solos, y que claro ella se mostraba tan abierta sobre el tema de su estado ¿emocional? Realmente no tenía nombre aun lo suyo, pero si muchos enredos.

Ella le sonreía y sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín cuando él le quito una gota de salsa de la mejilla; realmente era cautivante, no solo por su apariencia sino por sus gestos infantiles y algo sexosos.

-"Nunca te pregunte ¿qué te hizo encanijar tan bien en esa tripulación?"- la mesera retiro su plato y el miro fijamente la reacción de Nami.

-"Luffy me salvo y eso está más que claro, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky Brook y Robín simplemente se apoderaron de mi"- tomo su copa entre sus dedos mirando detenidamente en color de la bebida –"ellos han dado todo por mí, y yo he dado todo por ellos, en si no es solo encajar, es sentir ese cariño por alguien, amarlos tan y cual son"- suspiro –"somos una familia sin lazos sanguíneos, pero aun así una familia"-.

-"Sabias palabras"- Law se recargo en su silla, juro que pasara lo que pasara jamás olvidaría la forma en la que esa mujer contemplaba su copa de vino como si con ella pudiese ver a sus nakamas.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y poco a poco se alejaron de las aguas cálidas de Banaro, con dirección hacia Water-7 debían hacer una visita a la casa de la familia Nico en la isla. Un simple capricho de la chica del capitán, ya que con un buen agasajo ella podía conseguir la mayoría de las cosas que ella deseara.

-"Se deja enfriar, para después bañarlo en la mescla de tres leches y licor"- Nami releía un viejo libro de recetas.

Law le hacía compañía, ya pasaban de la media noche y al parecer el sueño aun no los vencía. Trafagar estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, disfrutando su propia lectura y la hermosa vista que la pelirroja le ofrecía; ella estaba recostada boca abajo, con los pies en las almohadas, a la inversa de él, así que su abultado trasero estaba al alcance un unos cuantos centímetros de sus manos.

-"¿Nunca pensé que te interesara la cocina?"- Law leía algo más de su estilo, como las indicaciones de una operación cerebral bastante compleja.

-"Cocinaba para mí misma"- cambio de hoja y ajusto sus gafas –"nunca fui una experta pero me defiendo, claro después de unas clases con Sanji me he vuelto una amateur en la cocina"-.

-"¿Cocinarías para i?"- el moreno soltó de repente, mientras que sus dedos comenzaban una escalada desde los muslos de Nami hasta el ras de su pantaletas color rosa pastel.

-"Solo si me pagas"- la chica no presto a tención al apretón de nalga que le dio su amante, mientas ella cambiaba de página.

-"¿Cuánto?"- Law dejo de lado su libro y se dedicó a arrastrarse sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante.

-"Mis platillos no tienen precio monetario"- Law ya estaba sobre ella, respirándole en el oído –"pero puedo hacer una excepción"-.

El no espero a que le diese condiciones, y comenzó a besar su espalda, tenía un enorme bulto que quería satisfacer en ese momento. Lamia y chupaba su cremosa piel disfrutando de los dulces sonidos que brotaban de la boca de la pelirroja. Con un movimiento ágil le dio la vuelta dejándola de frente hacia él.

-"Law"- gimió ella al sentir la boca del cirujano en el cuello.

Sus manos habilidosas se decidieron del broche del sostén y de la liga que le sujetaba el pelo en una coleta alta. Se miraba mejor con su pelo esparcido por la cama.

-"Law"- ella volvió a decir apartándolo un poco.

-"¿Qué?"- se sintió un poco frustrado por la repente separación de sus cuerpos.

-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"- la pelirroja parecía nerviosa.

-"¿Habla?"- el moreno se irguió quedando aun de rodillas sobre ella.

-"¿Me quieres o me desecas?"- Nami dijo sin pensar cerrando los ojos esperando la respuesta.

-"Se desea lo que sabes que no dura"- pauso invocando su Room –"se quiere lo que es eterno"- de la nada apareció su nodachi –"pero eso depende de ti"-.

Al igual que noches anteriores no tuvieron sexo, pero él se mostró más apasionado, más feroz; no solo la ato a la cama, sino que inclusive le separa una mano. Law sacó a relucir que no solo era sádico en la pelea, sino también en la intimidad. Aun así Nami no se asustó, y disfruto como nunca el estar a su lado. Claro que al día siguiente procuro no mostrar mucha piel, ya que las marcas de mordidas tardarían un poco en desaparecer.

.

.

.

.

La verdad no diré mucho, solo daré las gracias a sus comentarios que me suben el ánimo cada que estoy echa una mierda.

Muchas gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia!

En verdad los amo!


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo XIV

El caminaba como de costumbre con su paso perezoso y distraído, observando vagamente el paisaje a su alrededor; no era realmente fanático de las islas con agua `por doquier. Tal vez era por la maldición de las frutas del diablo que realmente odiaba caminar entre demasiada gente y rodeado de mucha agua. Sea cual fuese la razón, el lugar se veía más bello y pintoresco a través de los ojos de su linda acompañante, que caminaba despacio intentando inútilmente entrelazar sus manos al caminar.

Pero claro, la imagen de un capitán frio y calculador no se podía perder ante nada, y sobre todo con los ojos de su tripulación pendiente de ambos, que caminaban muy juntos desde hace un par de meses.

Nami sonreía mientras platicaba de las aventuras que pasaron en las mismas calles que ahora volvía a caminar. El empedrado sonaba ante los delicados zapatos de la pelirroja, y sus risos bailaban bajo el sol de mediodía.

Sus pasos cortos y divagantes los llevaron a una casa modesta no muy lejos del puerto; los colores vivos y las flores del jardín eran un claro indicio que esa era la casa de Nico y Franky. Se veía algo descuidada, una que otra flor marchita en el pasto, el cual ya tenía unos cuantos centímetros más de alto. No se molestaron en tocar el timbre, Nami entro haciendo rechinar la pequeña puerta del jardín, y tratando a toda costa de no soltar el llanto.

-"Tal vez no te guste lo que veas"- Law se quedó a unos pasos atrás, mirando el cielo.

La pelirroja pareció no ponerle atención, camino despacio esperando que la puerta se abriese mostrando una sonrisa dulce y una taza de té; claro las cosas no serían así, al interior de la casa no había nadie, todo estaba en su lugar con una ligera capa de polvo, pareciera que aún estaban ahí.

-"No lo entiendo"- dijo la navegante mirando los cuadros de la pared –"si desaparecieron o escaparon debieron de dejar por lo menos algo fuera de lugar, pero todo está como si hubiesen salido hoy por la mañana"-.

-"Te repito esto no te va gustar"- Trafalgar estaba recargado en el lumbral de la entrada.

-"¿Por qué lo dices con tanta insistencia?"- uno de sus dedos de porcelana se pació sobre la mesita de café de la sala –"¿Sabes algo que yo no?"-.

-"Las cosas no son como las pintan Nami-ya puede que hayan hecho esto para no comprometerte, puede que no desaparecieron misteriosamente, sino por decisión propia"-.

-"Lo dices como si supieras la verdad de todo"-.

-"Tal vez lo sé pero no lo digo ya que es una promesa a un amigo"-.

-"Tu jamás me harías algo así"- sonrió melancólica.

-"¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?"- pregunto el capitán intentando que el ambiente fuese menos tenso.

-"Si te soy sincera, quería ir a ver a unos amigos que viven aquí"- suspiro limpiándose las traviesas lagrimas que se asomaron sin permiso –"pero creo que si los veo me tirare al piso a llorar, así que si gustas será mejor que regresemos al submarino"-.

Law la observo atento, había comenzado a hipar como si el llanto fuese algo inminente que se soltaría si pasaba otro segundo metida en la casa de sus nakamas. Se miraba frágil y triste, sin ganas de incluso estar de pie. El brillo que esa mañana reflejaron sus ojos ahora se le escapaba entre gotas de llanto.

-"Tengo una mejor idea"- susurro antes de pegarla a su pecho.

.

.

.

Sin los ojos curiosos de la tripulación, todo se volvió un poco más calmado, Law rento una góndola que los pasearía por las mejores calles de Wáter 7, aunque en realidad él lo único que quería era que Nami dejara de llorar, ya que después de salir de la casa de sus nakamas paso todo el camino limpiándose las lágrimas. Así que era de suponerse que el como buen caballero tenía que reconfortarla. Na había sido una buena idea. Nami estaba recostada a lo largo de la balsa, recostada en el borde sobre una de sus manos mientras que la otra estaba en el agua, y se había negado hablar en la media hora que tenían paseando.

-"Por aquí tenemos uno de los mejores restaurantes de la isla"- el guía se forzaba a sonreír, aunque realmente quisiera atarse una piedra al cuello y tirarse al rio –"es uno de los lugares más románticos también"-.

-"Seguirás compadeciéndote todo el día"- Trafalgar se estaba cansando de la actitud de la pelirroja –"si te hubiera querido ver en ese estado, mejor nos hubiéramos regresado al submarino"-.

-"Miren y por allá esta Gale….."-.

-"Lo siento señor tengo a mi tripulación sana y salva"- Nami gruño lanzando un poco de agua a la cara de Law.

-"Por este lado esta uno de los mejores puestos de flores"- el gondolero no sabía ya ni que hacer.

-"Tal vez no, tengo unos muy lastimados por una mujer necia, terca y testaruda"-.

-"El mejor vino se sirve en el local del señor Gold"- susurro el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Largo"- la pelirroja miro al gondolero con ojos de quererlo matar.

-"Pero esta es mi gon…"-.

-"No escucho a la señorita"- Law ya estaba desenfundando su nodachi.

El pobre hombre que no alcanzaba ni el metro y medio se lanzó por la borda dejando una pareja de piratas a la suerte de la corriente ¿Qué más podía hacer? La mujer estaba loca y el hombre parecía todo un matón. Así que se resignó a nadar de perrito hasta la orilla.

-"¿Eso piensas de mí?"- la navegante se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada.

-"Tal vez"- fue la simple respuesta del capitán.

-"Anteriormente dijiste que sabias algo de mi tripulación ¿es cierto o solo es una broma de pésimo gusto?"- Nami contrajo sus piernas para poder aferrarse a ellas como un escudo.

-"Creo que dije que tal vez y que no lo diría porque sería una promesa"- dijo Law evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-"Si fuese así no me lo dirías"- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-"No"-.

-"Ni porque soy tu amante"- trato de persuadir mirando como los peces pasaban al lado de la góndola.

-"Aclaremos que un amante es con el que se tiene sexo, y tú y yo acordamos que eso sería decisión de ambos"-.

-"En estos momentos si el mismo Eustass Kid me lo pidiera a cambio de información de mis nakamas créeme que no me arrepentirá en la mañana"-.

-"¿Eustass?"- Law quería soltarse a reis –"Pensé que tenías mejores gustos"-.

-"Los tengo, pero él no me quiere responder algo tan simple como si sabe o no dónde está mi tripulación"- inflo los cachetes molesta.

Law suspiro derrotado, descanso su nodachi a su lado y se sacó su gorra para rascarse la coronilla; sería imposible viajar más de una semana con una Nami en aquel estado, la prefería terca, y haciendo su voluntad aunque le contradijera en casi todo.

-"Puede que haya recibido una llamada a días de haberte encontrado"- su tono era serio, con un deje de molestia por lo que estaba a punto de decir –"al parecer ellos se reunieron antes en Amazon Lili por un aviso urgente de Boa Hancock, y decidieron partir sin ti"-.

Nami lo miraba como si lo quisiera estrangular, sus puños estaban blancos y se aferraba con fuerza a sus rodillas, su dientes aprisionaron su labio inferir cortándole en suministro de sangre, amenazando con dejar una fea marca o una cortada.

-"A lo que Mugiwara- ya me pudo explicar es que tú por nada del mundo puedes ser vista por los marines"- agrego esperando que no lo tirara al agua.

-"¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?- sus orbes chocolates se inundaron de agua salada –"todo este tiempo pensé en lo peor y ahora me dices que simplemente me dejaron porque me buscan los del gobierno"- sus manos cubrían sus oídos y se aferraron a su melena –"soy Nami la gata ladrona de la tripulación de los sombreros de paja, mi vida se resume en mar y marines"- jalaba un poco su cabello cada que elevaba de más su voz.

-"Como te lo dije solo me comento eso, y me hizo jurar que no te lo diría"- Law no se movió incluso cuando la pelirroja se remolineo en su lugar –"lo último que menciono fue que te mantuviera a salvo de un tal Remus, y que evitara que leyeras el segundo libro"-.

-"¿Acaso tú tienes la llave?"- por un momento sonó un tanto esperanzada, pero todo cambio cuando Law negó con la cabeza –"¿algo más que tú no sepa? ¿Sabías que el primer libro se trataba del capitán de Cora y mi madre? ¿O que yo estaría en Loguetown ese día que me rescataste?"-.

-"No sabía nada"- respondió el moreno –"cuando te subí al submarino llame varias veces al Sunny, pero jamás respondieron, simplemente llamaron una noche, los cañonazos de fondo no dejaban oír nada y los gritos menos, no sé donde estén, ni tampoco me importa, me pidieron llevarte a una isla y eso es lo que haré"-.

-"Entonces esto fue solo un truco"- el sol se ocultó trayendo consigo una leve llovizna –"lo que hicimos, las frases los mínimos detalles solo eran un truco"-

-"No"- aclaro.

-"¿Entonces?"- susurro la pelirroja temiendo la respuesta.

Law se movió rápido la jalo hacia él y aprisiono sus labios con los suyos, no le importo si ambos caían al agua, o si alguien más lo miraba, ya que tenía la necesidad de dejarle en claro que lo que pasaron, no había sido un juego o una simple excusa para tenerla de invitada en su nave, tampoco era una distracción, y mucho menos un simple acostón que le estaba costando más de la cuanta.

-"Responde tu pregunta"-.

-"Si"- dijo entre un largo suspiro.

-"Te lo dije"- la voz de Shachi rompió el momento.

Un bote jalado por una especie de caballito de mar, les había cortado el paso, pero con el movimiento del beso, jamás se percataron que chocaron con la tripulación Hearts que ahora estaban boquiabiertos con el fabuloso espectáculo, y otros lloraban por haber perdido una mínima oportunidad con la chica de los risos de fuego.

.

.

.

Las mañanas era un poco más tranquilas, y algo más placenteras, ya que tenía casi una semana de haberse mudado al camarote del capitán, así que ya no tenía que correr a las primeras horas de la mañana a su cuarto a terminar de dormir o correr a las altas horas de la madrugada para gozar de la estoica compañía del hombre de fría mirada.

Después de una larga y extensa charla sobre el por qué le había ocultado información valiosa de sus nakamas, habían acordado a no guardarse ningún secreto por más doloroso que fuese. Para Nami no hubo problemas ella era un libro abierto con una perfecta caligrafía, pero Law era un poco más complicado de leer. Aun así gozaban de su compañía a su diferente y retorcida forma de ver las cosas, para ellos se omitía ese cuadro de sus vidas, y trataban de sobrellevar lo suyo.

Nami salió de la cama ya un poco más animada que el día anterior, no se molestó en cambiarse o ponerse su propio pijama, ella se levantó y se puso una camisa de Law que le llegaba a medio muslo, junto con sus shorts rosas de su pijama. Era evidente que no le molestaba lucir la ropa de su amante por todo el submarino a pesar de la cara de tristeza de sus tripulantes.

-"Buen día"- canto la pelirroja entrando al comedor.

Camino con su típico movimiento de caderas y planto un dulce beso en la mejilla de un capitán que casi se ahogó por la muestra de afecto tan pública. Todos los piratas los miraron boquiabiertos pero ninguno dijo nada ¿Qué podía decir? Él era el capitán, el famoso cirujano de la muerte y ella era su mujer.

-"¡Buen día Nami-san!"- respondieron al unísono los tripulantes del submarino.

Ella sonrió y camino con paso taciturno hasta la barra donde estaban los desayunos, tomo una taza de café y algo de fruta, para después regresar y sentarse al lado de Trafalgar.

-"Buen día"- susurro el cirujano de la muerte sin dejar de mirar el periódico.

"El Sunny de regreso en el mar"

Era el primer titular al cual le dedicaban por lo menos un par de páginas y varias fotos poco favorecedoras de los Sombreros de paja, mostrándolos como sujetos feos y corpulentos más parecidos a los suplantadores de Sabaody de hace unos años atrás. A Nami no le hizo gracia. Leyó sobre el hombro del capitán tratando de indagar si se mencionaba ella o su posible remplazo.

-"Para sorpresa de muchos y desilusión de otros, la bella gata ladrona no los acompaña en esta travesía, su actual navegante, es desconocida. Se estipula que puede ser una chica de la marina ya que cuanta con señas particulares de una conocida marín"- leyó en voz alta con la taza de café pegada a los labios –"también se cree que la "Reina Pirata" viaja con ellos, y que Nico Robín viaja con aproximadamente siete meses de embarazo, eso o ha engordado"-.

-"¿Quieres leerlo?"- pregunto el moreno con ironía pasándole el periódico.

-"Gracias"- respondió la pelirroja –"se cree que viajan sobre el Calm Belt por seguridad para sus pasajeras femeninas, y que los escoltan unos cuantos navíos de Amazon Lili cosa que pone en riesgo el puesto de Boa Hancock como Shichibukai"-.

-"¿Y qué opinas?"- Law bebió algo de café y observo con atención a su pelirroja.

-"Inconscientes"- mascullo azotando su bebida –"¿Cómo se les ocurrió que es buena idea subir a un barco pirata a Rebeca y a Robín en ese estado? ¿Qué acaso no saben los riesgos que corren montadas en ese diana gigante?"-.

-"Sus razones deben de tener"- agrego el moreno ajustándose su gorra.

-"Necesito ir al Calm Belt"- la pelirroja se puso de pie de inmediato –"Bepo acompáñame"- ordeno comenzando a caminar hasta la salida del comedor.

El oso no dijo mucho se levantó cual resorte y siguió con paso rápido a Nami que tenía una buena ventaja. Algo andaba mal con la navegante, algo que la tenía mordiéndose el pulgar mientras balbuceaba, coordenadas al azar.

-"Nami-san"- el ming intentaba frenarla en su camino hasta el cuarto del timón –"¿Qué sucede?"-.

-"Estamos aún cerca de Wáter 7 solo a unas cuantas lunas"- dijo sin prestarle atención al oso –"si seguimos al este puede quedaremos entre Amazon Lili e Impel Down, así que sería ir sudoeste"-.

No tardo en cruzar la puerta del centro de controles, Jean Bar estaba revisando las coordenadas, y mantenía el curso hacia el Archipiélago Sabaody, Pinguin revisaba los niveles de energía y los termómetros de dentro y fuera del submarino.

-"Nami-san"- Bepo sonaba preocupado.

-"Gira el curso a 45 grados al sudoeste"- ordeno la navegante tomando asiento en el lugar del capitán.

-"Nami-san"- el oso repetía, temblando detrás de ella.

-"Bepo quiero los mapas del Calm Belt que tengas"- dijo fijando su mirada en el sonar –"Jean el curso a 45 grados al sudoeste"- repitió molesta al ver que el hombre no hacia lo que ordenaba.

-"No te atrevas a mover nada"- Law apareció en la entrada con cara de pocos amigos –"las ordenes la da el capitán, no el navegante, el solo se encarga de sugerir el destino"- dijo ordenando a los pocos piratas dentro de la sala que salieran con solo mover la cabeza.

-"Mi tripulación está en problemas, si los nos dirigimos al sudoeste llegaremos a Amazon Lili en por lo menos tres semanas, y podemos pedir explicaciones a la famosa Boa Hancock"- dijo sobándose las cienes.

-"Mugiwara-ya me encomendó llevarte a un lugar seguro, a una de las islas del Nuevo Mundo que descubrieron en su travesía"- Law camino hasta quedar de pie frente a ella –"solo ellos saben porque hicieron las cosas"-.

-"Sudoeste 45 grados"- se levantó de golpe para poder tomar el timón.

-"No soy un hombre al que le gusta recibir órdenes Nami-ya"- Law la detuvo, tomándola del brazo –"es mi nave, y soy el capitán, así que no intentes sobrepasarme"-

-"Eres un….."-.

Nami no termino lo que quería decir cuando una luz roja los cegó a ambos, la alarma de ataque ensordeció a casi todos en el submarino, y una horda de piratas se plantó fuera del centro de mando, donde la pareja tenía una pequeña discusión.

-"Te iras al camarote mientras esto termine"- sin mucho tacto la jalo hasta poder estar frente a su tripulación –"ya saben que hacer"- dijo con ese tono de voz sombrío que hacía temblar al marín más valiente.

Jean Bar corrió hasta el centro de mando donde movió un par de cosas para que la alarma dejara de sonar, aunque la luz roja no dejo de parpadear. Los demás corrieron hasta un compartimento donde comenzaron a sacar pistolas, espadas y un sinfín de armas.

-"¡Capitán!"- Shachi llego hasta el final tratando de recuperar el aliento –"son marines, seis barcos, estamos rodeados"-.

-"No es nada"- lanzo a Nami a los brazos de un agotado pelirrojo –"llévala a mi habitación"- ordeno convocando su nodachi –"esto será divertido"-.

Shachi no dijo nada, con cuidado tomo del brazo a la navegante para correr todo el camino hasta los cuartos. El submarino comenzaba a menearse, los marines habían comenzado a bombardearlos, un escape bajo el agua no era una opción, corrían el riesgo que uno de los cañonazos les rosara el casco.

-"Puedo llegar sola"- Nami se detuvo en seco antes de caer de nalgas al piso.

-"El capitán me ordeno que la pusiera a salvo"- el pelirrojo también había tropezado, e inútilmente intentaba levantarse con tanto jaleo.

-"Iré sola, te necesitan arriba"- sonrió la navegante.

El chico no lo pensó de veces, simplemente se puso de pie y corrió dirección a la escotilla, aun a varios pisos debajo se podían oír los lamentos de los heridos, los disparos de las armas y el chocar de las espadas.

Nami como pudo se puso de pie y se encamino hasta el cuarto de Law, las sacudidas de la nave la lanzaron a la cama y la puerta se cerró tas de sí. Ella se acurruco tapándose los oídos intentando no sucumbir al impulso de idiotez de salir a ayudar. Todo se le hacía tan extraño, y tan familiar al mismo tiempo, su sangre se congelaba con cada cañonazo y le hervía cada que escuchaba el chocar de las espadas.

-"¡Capitán!"- el eco de la voz de Bepo sonó tan cerca que no pudo quedarse más ahí encerrada.

De uno de los armarios del cuarto tomo una katana, y salió tambaleándose del cuarto; la luz rojo aun parpadeaba y las sacudidas eran cada vez más fuertes. Nami se aferró a la espada y trato de correr hasta la salida.

La luz del sol la segó por un instante, y le obligo, a sujetarse de la puerta para no caerse; cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, su primer impulso fue devolver su desayuno. Sabia de ante mano lo cruel que eran los piratas Hearts por los rumores, y por experiencia propia, pero aquello era realmente aterrorizante. Cuerpos cercenados en la cubierta, cabezas rodantes que caían al mar y unos cuantos intestinos regados por los barandales.

-"Eso es todo lo que tienen"- Law soltó una carcajada.

-"Nami-san"- Pinguin fue el único que noto a la navegante que se debatía entre devolver o aguantarse el asco.

Law pareció no notar la presencia de la pelirroja, el seguía desmembrando a cuanto marín ponía un pie sobre su submarino. Gracias a su fruta del diablo se desasía fácilmente de los cañonazos y partía en dos, a más de unos cuantos intrusos.

El submarino se volvió a sacudir, Nami término cayendo sobre sus rodillas, las palmas de sus manos se mancharon de sangre, y los cuerpos cercenas aumentaban en el agua. Se sentía una inútil que solo serbia para estar escondida en los camarotes como una damisela en peligro.

-"Mira lo que tenemos aquí"- un marín estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa socarrona a pesar de sus lesiones –"un bonito botín"- dijo inclinándose para verla mejor –"la golfa del cirujano de la muerte"-.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sin desenfundar la espada la manejo como Zoro le había enseñado, dejando inconsciente al hombre en menos de cinco minutos, así siguió con otro que llegaban desde su flanco izquierdo.

-"Capitán Nami-san está aquí"- Bepo sostenía una pose de karate a espaldas de Law –"¿quiere que la escoltemos dentro del submarino?"-.

Trafalgar se giró a penas lo suficiente para ver a la pelirroja manejando una espada, ella se estaba encargando adecuadamente de unos cuantos marines que llegaban desde los botes salvavidas.

-"Deja que libere presión"- dijo sin más el capitán antes de regresar un cañonazo a un buque de la marina.

Tres barcos ardían en llamas, muchos de los sobrevivientes nadaban lo más rápido posible hasta el navío más cercano. La mitad de los botes salvavidas que estaban en el agua solo eran pedazos de madera con marines heridos sobre ellos. Era una masacre. Nami estaba de pie dando la espalda al barandal de la escotilla, jadeaba en busca de más oxígeno, mientras se enfrentaba a una chica marín.

Los cañonazos cesaron, ya que había más marines en el agua que piratas heridos, aun así el tras-bordaje no cesaba, por tres marines eliminados dos llegaban a su rescate. Poco a poco los grandes barcos se abrían paso a una retirada lenta para llevarse de ahí a los heridos y moribundos que pudieron rescatar del mar.

-"Te conozco"- dijo la joven marín quitándose unos cabellos del rostro –"eres la gata ladrona"- sonrió.

-"Tal vez"- dijo Nami antes de atacar con todo.

A casi una hora de haber comenzado la batalla y haber destruido la mitad de la armada, los marines dejaron de agobiarlos, otro barco se abrió paso a la retirada con heridos a bordo. Los piratas podía respirar un poco más relajados, los pocos contrarios que se hallaban en el submarino eran lanzados como monedas a una fuente, y terminaban en los restos de los botes salvavidas o nadando lejos de los predadores que esparaván con ansias un buen aperitivo.

-"Capitán los barcos se retiran como ordeno"- frente al submarino aún quedaba un barco marín.

-"Peter has visto lo hermoso que es su pelo cuando baila"- Remus se deshizo de sus condecoraciones de almirante –"lástima que este encuentro se haya apresurado"- suspiro.

-"Si capitán, es una lástima"- Peter dijo desabotonándose la camisa y arremangándose las mangas.

-"Por favor encárgate de los heridos ¿no queremos que los tiburones coman de más?"- el almirante se lanzó al agua.

Law jugueteaba con la cabeza cercenada de una mujer marín, su pelo negro bailaba con el viento, sus ojos azules estaba aún medio abiertos, y su expresión era de completa relajación. A sus espaldas el resto de su tripulación, se deshacían de los cadáveres y los pocos marines con vida, él ya había terminada su labor, y lo único que quedaba era oír las bajas y los daños a su nave.

Una sombra sobrevoló dejando un rastro de gotas de agua salada, no dio tiempo de desenfundar o tomar acción para detenerle. Era hombre bronceado de pelo castaño que aterrizo frente a Nami, sus ojos azul mar eran realmente hipnotizarte, y su sonrisa perlada, era cautivante. Tenía brazos fuertes, con varios tatuajes tribales, y mucho bello corporal.

-"Al fin te vuelvo a ver Nami- chan"- Remus se puso de pie para atraer hacia el a la pelirroja –"te he estado buscando"-.

-"Sera mejor que no toque mis cosas Almirante-ya"- Law ya lo apuntaba con su nodachi –"nunca se me dio bien el compartir"-.

-"Oh que modales"- dijo con burla el castaño estrujando entre sus brazos a su presa –"Almirante Remus Moon a su servicio"- sonrió aun dándole la espalda el capitán pirata –"pero mi asunto no es con usted señor Cirujano de la Muerte, es con esta delicada flor"- apretó más a Nami cortándole el suministro de aire.

La pelirroja comenzó a golpear las costillas de su captor, que claro le doblaba en fuerza, y el tamaño, a su lado Nami parecía una chiquilla menuda y enana que no le pasaba de la boca del estómago.

-"En fin mi dulce gatita"- la giro para tenerla de espaldas y aprisionar su cuello entre su poderoso brazo y su pecho –"antes que nada Cirujano yo no me atrevería a usar sus poderes contra mi"- señalo unos grilletes en sus muñecas –"no funcionara"-.

Todos los piratas Hearts estaban atentos a cada movimiento del hombre que comenzó a caminar de espaldas hasta llegar al barandal de la nave. Sujetaba fuertemente a Nami elevándola unos varios centímetros del suelo; su piel nívea comenzó a ponerse más pálida de lo normal, sus uñas se enterraban inútilmente en los brazos de su captor, y el aire se escapaba sin intenciones de entrar de nueva cuenta.

-"Suéltame"- articulo la pelirroja con dificultad.

-"Hueles realmente bien"- al almirante parecía no prestarle atención, y con su mano libre comenzó a explorar el vientre plano de la chica –"tuve tantos sueños contigo, que creo que este en uno"- su pulgar acaricio el inicio de sus senos por sobre la camisa –"así que seré breve"- aspiro con fuerza el dulce aroma de la navegante –"antes de que la luna devore al sol tu yacerás en mi cama"-.

Remus salto al agua, Nami se quedó tambaleándose intentando recuperar el aliento y después miro hacia abajo, ahí donde sus pechos se juntan la sangre empezó a emanar, se abrazó tratando de menguar su frio y el calor de su sangre mancho las manos.

-"Law"- dijo antes de caer en la inconciencia.

.

.

.

-"Auch"-.

-"¿Te lastime?"-.

Una dulce pareja se encontraba sobre la enorme cabeza de un león, la dulce reina acariciaba con vehemencia su vientre abultado, mientras su rey inútilmente intentaba aminorar su dolor de pies.

-"No"- dijo la chica de pelo rosado.

-"Ace"- soltó sin más el moreno colocando su fuerte mano sobre el vientre de su amada –"si es niño se llamara Ace"-.

-"Si"- sonrió la mujer –"Monkey D. Ace"- tomo la mano de su amado, y la beso –"o Monkey D. Ann"-.

-"¿Es niño o niña?"- cuestiono el rey pirata.

-"Tal vez sean dos"-.

-"¡Súper!"- grito –"serán unos bravos piratas, como su padre, y aprenderán de sus tíos"-.

-"Luffy"- Rebeca soltó un largo suspiro –"¿Qué sabes de Nami?"-.

-"Ella está bien"- respondió Luffy poniéndose su típico sombrero –"ella está a salvo, viaja con Torao, la llevara a una isla poco concurrida, mientras yo te pongo a ti y a Robín a salvo, para poder ir por ella"-.

-"¿Torao?"- la princesa tomo un poco de frutilla de un plato de los muchos que tenían regados –"ambos harían buena pareja"- rio.

-"Verdad que si"- agrego Luffy –"solo en los tendría bien puestos para estar con ella"-.

-"Oh amor mío"- la joven madre suspiro profundo –"el amor actúa de formas extrañas, al igual que el destino"- fijo su mirada hacia su vientre –"solo espero que ambos están bien"-.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció?

Tarde mucho pero bueno, aquí esta, y el siguiente ya se está cocinando, espero que no tarde tanto como con este, pero bueno como siempre lo digo:

La inspiración es una puta muy cara.

Y a veces no tengo con que pagarle y me conformo con su amiga más barata, locura, que me hace escribir cada cosa, que bueno ya sabrán de eso.

Muchas gracias por aguantarme y sobretodo muchísimas gracias por leer!


	15. Nanami

Capitulo XV

-"_Nanami"-. _

Una dulce voz la llamaba a lo lejos, un camino de sábanas blancas la recibía, y la luz del sol le cegaba ocasionalmente su camino. Sabía de antemano que el nombre que se oía a lo lejos no era el suyo, pero era tan familiar la voz que la invitaba a caminar entre toda aquella luz que no le dejaba ver más allá de sus narices.

_-"Repite conmigo Na-na-mi"-._

Las olas del mar chocaban con la arena y la brisa salina hizo que su vestido se elevara; podía oír las gaviotas y el respirar de las ballenas, risas de niños, y el cantar de las cigarras. Todo era tan familiar, tan suyo, y tan real, que cuando por fin estuvo en la playa sintió cada grano de arena que se aferraba a sus pies descalzos.

_-"Apenas tiene unas pocas semanas"-_ la voz de un hombre entro en escena _–"cuando comience hablar lo único que vas a querer es que se mantenga con la boca cerrada por lo menos un minuto"-. _

_-"Eres cruel Tsuna"- _la mujer llevaba en brazos un pequeño bulto cubierto por una frazada delgada de color rosa _–"ella no será habladora como su madre"- _aseguró_ –"ella es lista como su padre, solo ayer me ha robado un pendiente sin yo darme cuenta"-._

_-"Entre ella, y tu famosa colaboración con los forasteros, no has dormido lo suficiente, tal vez por eso no notas la mayor parte de las cosas"-_

La pareja se besó, y con una unas pequeñas risitas siguieron hablándole al bebe, aunque este no tuviera ni el mes de nacido. Parecían felices, el hombre sonreía abiertamente a todo el mundo que se le cruzara en frente, mientras que la mujer, a pesar de lucir cansada, no dejaba de tener ese brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

Fue así como por arte de magia el paisaje se oscureció, ante ella; la playa ya no lucia como antes, ahora los niños que habían estado jugando en la orilla estaban flotando boca abajo en el mar, o siendo revolcados por las olas que enojadas se estrellaban fuertemente contra la arena. Una hermosa ballena se desangraba en la costa, y a su espalda un fuerte calor la invadía.

_-"¡Corran!"-._

_-"¡Auxilio!"-._

Gritos, gritos, y más gritos, venían del lugar a sus espaldas, unos corrían, otros de arrastraban, y muchos más dejaban de respirar. Marines, gente común, y uno que otro pirata hacían un camino de muerte hacia lo que parecía ser un castillo en llamas. Ella simplemente decidió seguir los gritos para ver lo que realmente pasaba.

No era diferente a una escena sacada de un libro de terror, lo único que era diferente era que se sentía más vivo, más real. Sus pasos indecisos, y torpes la llevaron hasta una pila de cadáveres, el hombre que anteriormente había visto con su mujer estaba muerto. Sintió que se le hundía el corazón, pero aun así no se detuvo, siguió caminando encontrando niños asesinados de las peores formas posibles.

-"_Mama_"- una niña de cabellos azules camino a su lado –"_mama_"-.

El llanto de un bebe sonó no muy lejos, la pequeña niña corrió en su ayuda, Nami la siguió de cerca. Él bebe que no paraba de llorar, estaba en una choza en ruinas, tenía varios lugares aun en llamas, aunque estas ya estaban a poco de extinguirse.

_-"Eres tú"-_ la voz de aquella mujer sonó tan aliviada _–"por favor protéjala"-_ sus ropas estaban repletas de sangre _–"solo cuídala ¿quieres?"-._

Todo se desvaneció, como el humo del cigarrillo de Sanji, o el sake entre las manos de Zoro, todo callo en penumbras y el dolor se hizo latente. No pudo hacer nada, todo se había ido, y lo único que pudo decir fue:

-"Nojiko"-.

.

.

.

Despertó adolorida, y con una sed terrible, pero aun así no dijo nada, a sus pies Shachi, Pinguin, y Bepo yacían dormidos con flores en las manos. Globos, osos de peliche y dulces, estaban a los pies de su cama; vendas ensangrentadas en una cubeta cerca de la puerta y el olor a loción desinféctate era más que molesto. Sus ojos chocolates se movieron con precaución, reteniendo en su mente cada cuadro que la escena le pudiese dar, aunque lo único que quería ver era el rostro de alguien en especial.

La puerta se abrió, Nami volvió a cerrar los ojos para aparentar estar dormida, no se molestó en entre abrir sus orbes pues bien sabia de quien se trataba. Pudo oír a la perfección como el corría sin tiento a sus tres subordinados para estar a solas con ella.

"Purupurupuru"

El sonido del pequeño caracol duro por lo menos cinco minutos; sintió como su lado izquierdo de la cama se hundió ante el peso de Law, y el comenzó a tomar el pulso simplemente con sus dedos.

"Hey Torao" la potente voz de Luffy sonó tan real y tan cerca.

-"Mugiwara-ya"- saludo Law dejando que sus largos dedos se enredaron a los rizos rojos de Nami.

"¡Hey estúpido doctor de mierda si mi Nami-chan está herida yo me asegurare de castrarlo!" Sanji grito a lo lejos.

-"Ella está bien"- dijo el moreno acariciando el rostro de la falsa durmiente.

"Eso está bien" Luffy tomo el control del caracol "nos enteremos por el periódico lo que paso hace cuatro días".

-"Las cosas se salieron de control el almirante Remus entro en la escena"- el cirujano de la muerte suspiro derrotado –"ni siquiera intento llevársela, simplemente herirla"-.

"Es un tipo raro" aseguro Mugiwara "¿pero ralamente que paso?".

-"Una emboscada, salimos a la superficie a recargar energía y a que Bepo tomara algo de aire, todo ocurrió mientras desayunábamos"-.

"Hablando de desayuno ¡Sanji carne!" grito el capitán más joven.

-"Lo que usaron para lastimarla fue una daga para ser exacto"- dijo sin prestar atención a las demandas de su aliado –"una realmente muy extraña"-.

"¿Ya despertó?" pregunto Luffy dejando de lado sus gritos.

-"No del todo"-.

"Bien, estaremos en contacto, para saber cómo sigue Nami" Luffy tenía ese tono de voz más maduro, y sobretodo más consiente de las cosas.

No se dijo más el caracol volvió a dormir, y Law al fin podía ponerle toda la atención del mundo a la chica que se hacia la dormida. El simplemente se inclinó para besarla, y ella respondió rodeando su cuello con sus delgadas manos.

-"Buenos días"- dijo el cirujano a solo centímetros de sus labios.

-"Hola"- la pelirroja dijo con una voz aguardentosa por la falta de uso.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"-

-"Bien, solo con un poco de sed"-

Law se levantó de la cama y tomo un vaso de agua que estaba en una mesa a los pies de la cama de Nami. Se tomó su tiempo para mirarla ya consiente en la cama su piel de por si blanca ahora la hacía lucir como un vil fantasma por la pérdida de sangre, pero aun así lucia linda.

-"Estuviste dormida por casi cuatro días, despertabas gritando incoherencias y después te desvanecías"- dijo acercándole el vaso y volviendo a sentarse a su lado –"la espada con la que él te atravesó tiene grabado tu nombre"- agrego peinando hacia atrás sus risos traviesos.

-"No quiero hablar de eso"- la pelirroja se limpió las gotas de agua que escurrían por su babilla.

-"Bueno"- dijo el capitán.

.

.

.

La escasa luz que llegaba al fondo marino la tranquilizaba un poco, las pesadillas que había tenido esa noche la había hecho levantarse de golpe sudorosa y con el ritmo cardiaco al mil; así que sin pedir permiso se deshizo de la intravenosa y se encamino hasta la biblioteca. Ahora estaba sentada con el nuevo diario en las manos sentada en el piso disfrutando la bella escena del fondo del mar.

Se recostó en la alfombra de la biblioteca mirando como los peces nadaban de un lado al otro y los tiburones iban tras de ellos; no había más que hacer se sentía algo extraña. Se sentía sola aunque no lo estuviera, aburrida, cansada y de mil maneras más que no podía explicar. Simplemente se sentía con un hueco enorme en su pecho, que tal vez se debía a su herida cerrándose o algo más sentimental.

Las ballenas comenzaron a cantar, Nami fijo su mirada a la enorme manada de orcas que curiosas se asomaban por el vidrio, una inclusive lamio el cristal para satisfacer su instinto curioso. Eran creaturas de increíble inteligencia y humor juguetón que le recordaban a sus nakamas.

-"Chicos"- susurro incorporándose.

Camino hasta la enorme ventana que dejaba ver con claridad lo hermoso que puede ser el fondo marino, y sin pensarlo pego sus manos y su frente al cristal, cerrando los ojos deseando que aquel grupo de ocho orcas se convirtieran en sus amigos. Estuvo así hasta que una por una se alejó para darle chance a la más vieja de las ballenas acercase.

Era como la de su sueño, una orca alvina mucho más grande que las demás, la miraba con aquellos diminutos ojos azules, parecía que la conocía de algún lado, parecía que quería decirle algo pero lo único que hizo fue darle una reverencia y seguir al resto del grupo que la había dejado atrás.

-"Deberías de estar dormida"-.

Nami salto del susto y su mano instintivamente se posó en su corazón, Law había entrado sin ser escuchado y estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta observando con mirada seria a la pelirroja que había desobedecido las indicaciones médicas.

-"Me asustaste"- recrimino la navegante recargándose en el enorme vidrio.

-"Creo que te ordene reposo absoluto por lo menos dos días más"- dijo Law caminando hacia ella.

-"Tuve una pesadilla ¿ok? Simplemente no me puedes pedir que me quede en esa habitación después de soñar con cosas que ni te imaginas"- dijo sentándose en el piso.

-"Te comprendo"- dijo el capitán tomando asiento enfrente de ella –"pero eso no implica que salgas de la enfermería sin compañía"-.

El acuno su rostro con sus tatuadas manos y ella se lanzó sobre él, para besarlo; no le importaba si se lastimaba simplemente lo besaba con vehemencia y trataba de deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa de ambos. Ella intentaba sacarle la sudadera y desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, mientras se replegaba con lujuria. Nami se desprendió de la parte baja de su pijama y estaba a punto de quitarse la blusa cuando Law la detuvo.

-"¡Estás loca!"- dijo el moreno.

La herida de Nami había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, así que cuando vio la sangre de nuevo se comenzó a hiperventilar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios balbuceaban incoherencias.

-"Law"- dijo con el rostro inundado por el terror.

El solo la levanto y corrió a la enfermería, intentando inútilmente tranquilizarla; estaban dejando un camino de grandes gotas de sangre a su paso, y Nami lloraba en silencio aferrada al cuello de su amante.

El recorrido fue largo, aunque en si solo hicieron cuatro minutos a habitación, pero al verla como aquel día, un poco de pánico lo invadió. Así que cuando entraron a la enfermería cortó con unas tijeras las vendas y se puso a ver con lujo de detalle que era lo que había hecho sangrar la herida.

-"Se abrieron unos puntos"- dijo tomando una toalla para presionar contra la herida –"recuéstate"- ordeno.

-¿Usaras anestesia local?"- Nami intento sonar calmada.

-"No"- respondió el moreno acercado un carrito de metal con varios instrumentos –"solo relájate"-.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron ante la respuesta y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando Law le embutió una pastilla de sabor horrible por la garganta. Nami dejo salir un suspiro largo y su cuerpo se comenzó a relajar. Todo se volvió un tanto borroso, pero aún seguía consiente, el dolor era simple punzadas y Law era como un ente que irradiaba luz con su cubre bocas y sus guantes de látex.

-"Lo siento"- dijo la navegante fijando su mirada al techo.

-"Fue solo un susto pero deberías de estar en reposo"- explico atento en su trabajo –"te atravesaron el pecho, y no tocaron nada muy importante, pero aun así no implica que puedas moverte libremente hasta que todo esté cerrado"-.

-"¿Quedara cicatriz?"-.

-"Lo dudo me estoy asegurando que no se arruine tu cremosa piel"-.

Nami sonrió e intento en vano aclarar su mente, las punzadas se hicieron más ligeras y después sintió que el cirujano le daba vuelta para checar su herida de la espalda, y como sus manos vagaron por ella un buen rato. Los segundos se le hicieron horas y el efecto de la píldora aún no se pasaba.

.

.

.

Tenía ya casi una semana de haber tenido ese pequeño accidente, y había tenido que seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra ya que muchos de los piratas Hearts estaban demasiado pendientes de ella. La dejaban raramente sola, y cuando la dejaban se vivían paseando de un lado al otro cerca del lugar donde estaba. Realmente se sentía como niña pequeña con gripe. Pero esa no la detendría a seguir con lo suyo.

"Nami intenta con el gancho pequeño y con el gancho que parece un tornillo" la caracola hablo con la vos de Usopp.

-"Lo he intentado mil veces de todas las forma posibles y la cerradura no cede"- Nami estaba sentada en el piso de su vieja habitación buscando un gancho que había pedido –"tal vez esta es la única cerradura que no podre abrir"-.

"Clara que tu podrás Nami" el caracol imito los gestos del narizón antes de volver a dormirse.

La pelirroja arrojo el caracol a la cama y siguió buscando en cada uno de sus bolsos el dichoso gancho, no es que estuviera enojada, pero se comenzaba a hartar de no encontrar las cosas cuando las buscaba. Así que tomo aquella bolsa que había llevado cuando estuvo en Drum y fue sacando todo lo que traía sobre la cama: un labial, perfume, un espejo, un pañuelo, una libreta de gastos, un arete sin par, delineador, mascara para pestañas y el bendito gancho enredado con una sortija.

-"Ok"- se dijo a si misma desatorando el anillo de su herramienta.

Se puso el anillo y regreso las bolsas a su lugar antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a la biblioteca; era una media tarde tranquila, el submarino no estaba tan caliente como días anteriores y se podía ver a Bepo más calmado gracias a la temperatura. Todo pintaba a ser una tarde perfecta.

La biblioteca estaba bien iluminada, y una mesa la esperaba frente al gran ventanal que dejaba ver a la perfección la fauna y la flora marina. El libro y sus herramientas para forzar cualquier cerradura estaban bien acomodados a lo largo y ancho de la mesa; Nami solo tuvo que sentarse hacer su trabajo, jugando con sus alambres y ganchos para hacer ceder aquel candado tan complejo.

Muchas veces el clic se oía tan claro, pero el libro no abría del todo, fue hasta que en un descuido uno de los ganchos, cortó su dedo anular haciendo que un par de gotas manchara el manuscrito, que la cerradura cedió sin más.

-"Auch"- se quejó la pelirroja metiéndose el dedo a la boca.

-"¡Nami-nee-san le traje un taza de te!"- canto Shachi con una bandeja en las manos.

-"She ablio"- dijo la navegante con el dedo aun en la boca.

-"¿Qué?"- el pelirrojo dijo mientras ponía la bandeja en una de las mesas libres.

-"El libro cedió"- dijo claramente.

.

.

.

.

Se que he durado demasiado para subir los capítulos, y no ahí ni una explicación un tanto coherente para poder explicar el porque de mi falta de inspiración.  
Aunque la verdad fueron muchas causas personales que no me dejaban estar al 100% en esto.

Pero bueno eso ya no va!

Así que tratare de actualizar mas seguido y no tardar mas de quince días en subir el nuevo capitulo!


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo XVI

Caminaba de un lado a otro con su paso perezoso, respondía a los saludos y se divertía haciendo cualquier travesura que estuviera a su alcance; era como un día cualquiera en el Polar Tang, con las bromas de los chicos, y los quejidos de Bepo por el calor, más el dulce taconeo de una mujer que iba de un lado a otro sin prestar atención a lo que tenía adelante. Si hace casi cinco meses le hubiesen dicho que tendría a esa mujer haciendo un lio en su nave, tal vez le hubiera arrancado el corazón sin necesidad de su habilidad, a la persona que hubiera tenido aquel atrevimiento.

-"Lo siento"- dijo Nami pasando a su lado sin darse cuenta.

Había estado un poco despistada los últimos días, pero jamás iba por ahí sin ver a quien pisaba, o empujaba con su vaivén de caderas. Sus pasos eran torpes y se tropezaba con su propia sombra, se disculpaba al aire y seguía su recorrido sin apartar los ojos de su lectura. Law no se resistió a jugarle una pequeña jugarreta, después de todo, tenía que hablar con ella y pedirle una buena explicación.

Siguió con calma el camino de desastres que dejaba la dulce pelirroja a su paso, intentando descifrar que libro sería más importante que la salud de sus subordinados; era obvio que sea lo que fuera, sin duda dejaría a medio submarino en la enfermería. No intento alcanzarla cuando de la nada se detuvo, ni tampoco intento llamar su atención, simplemente con las cualidades de un buen cirujano se abrió paso a solo un par de metros detrás de ella. Podía oírla murmurar para sí misma, darse la razón y corregirse, para seguir leyendo; iba rumbo su vieja habitación, no parecía darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía, y mucho menos lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

No dio ni un paso dentro del camarote cuando una mano tatuada se enredó en su cintura, elevándola solo unos cuantos centímetros del piso, para después silenciar cualquier grito con un beso realmente demandante. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, y Law tuvo la oportunidad de soltarla como si nada hubiese pasado. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su labio hinchado gracias a las mordidas del capitán, sus ojos brillaban mientras que su piel era recorrida por un leve escalofrió, al sentir vagar las manos del cirujano por su espalda.

-"Law"- su voz fue un simple susurro –"¡¿acaso estas demente?! ¡Por poco y me da un infarto!"- grito, apartándose de golpe de él.

-"Con un buen medico como yo, no creo que sea un problema una falla cardiaca"- dijo el capitán con autosuficiencia –"pero no he venido hasta acá a solo sorprenderla Nami-ya"-.

-"¿A no?"- la mujer se dejó caer en la cama.

-"No"- Law se sentó a su lado –"es solo que he venido a preguntarle un par de cosas"-.

-"Soy toda oídos"- rio la pelirroja.

-"Hoy como todos los días reviso mis cajones de la habitación, en busca del algo peculiar"- sus manos comenzaron a vagar por las largas piernas de la navegante –"pero aquello que buscaba o busco, de alguna manera ya no está"-.

-"Es una lástima"- dijo con pesar fingido –"pero deberías ser más ordenado"-.

-"Nami-ya"- sus dedos rosaban el borde del diminuto short –"el caracol"-.

La navegante dejo salir un suspiro, se levantó con cuidado y saco debajo de ella un pequeño den-den mushi un poco borracho por ser privado del aire por varios segundos. Law no hizo mueca alguna, su rostro aún seguía serio; observo al animalillo un par ser segundos y levanto una ceja para darle a entender a Nami que quería saber por qué aquel caracol estaba en su poder.

-"Llame a los chicos"- confeso –"la llamada la tomo Usopp no tuve oportunidad de hablar con nadie más"-.

-"¿Y?"-.

-"Quería hablar con Robín, me preocupa su estado, tiene unos meses más que Rebeca"- sus dedos instintivamente se fue a sus muñecas para sentir que aun llevaba consigo las pulseras que sus amigos le habían obsequiado –"además la alianza con las Kujas es algo sospechoso, Boa no es tipo de mujer que ayuda a la mujer del hombre del cual está enamorada"-.

-"¿Y tú qué harías?"- cuestiono Law apartando lentamente sus manos de la tersa piel de la pelirroja.

-"Yo…yo…..tal vez…"- sus ojos se clavaron con aquellos orbes grises, para después sonreír –"dudo mucho que tengas otra mujer"- y con eso se lanzó a besarlo.

.

.

.

-"¿Nami?"- su voz se oyó calma ante el alborota que estaba a sus espaldas.

-"Si llamo hoy en la tarde"- comunico Usopp cargando unos cuantos trastos sucios –"mando muchos saludos, y pregunto por la mayoría de nosotros"-.

-"¿La mayoría?"- Robín se quedó pensando con la cuchara del postre aun en sus labios.

-"Si por Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Brook, tu y yo"- el narizón sonrió –"también por Rebeca"-.

-"¡OH MI NAMI-SWAN ME EXTRAÑA!"- grito Sanji desde el fregadero.

-"¿Nami preguntando por Rebeca?"- Zoro se introdujo a la conversación sin muchos ánimos.

-"Nami-swan es una mujer cariñosa que se preocupa por todos"- el cocinero se colocó un cigarrillo en los labios pero no lo encendió.

La cocina se quedó en silencio, solo el tintinar de los trastes cuando eran lavados rompía la atención que se estaba formando. Había sido una fortuna que Luffy no estuviera esa noche ahí, pero conociéndolo estaba muy atento a todo lo que pasaba desde la cabeza del Sunny.

-"Esa bruja se fue por una razón, la separación temporal de la banda fue por lo mismo, así que no puedo creer las palabras del mentiroso de la familia"- el espadachín aun fingía dormir –"además no creo que Torao la haya dejado llamarnos, si mal no recuerdo Luffy le pidió que evitara a toda costa que ella se comunicara con nosotros"-.

-"Piensa lo que quieras Zoro al fin y al cabo yo fui quien respondí la llamada"-.

Usopp dejo otra tanda de trastes en la barra, lanzo su franela, y muy digno salió de la cocina; él decía la verdad, y Robín lo sabía, había visto una de sus orejas cerca del den-den mushi cuando él respondió. Así que prefirió que la arqueóloga pusiera en su lugar a sus amigos antes de que lo volvieran a llamar mentiroso frente a sus futuros sobrinos.

-"Él tiene razón"- la morena suspiro antes de tomar otra cucharada de pastel.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando entrar a un Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía que había oído todo. No dijo mucho, estiro su mano y tomo el caracol de la mesa, para después salir hacia su lugar predilecto del barco. Todos se quedaron mirándose por un par de segundos, antes de correr despavoridos hacia la cabeza del león. Zoro y Sanji se ponían trabas para llegar primero, mientras que Franky ayudaba con delicadeza a Robín, Chopper iba a su paso sosteniendo la mano de la morena. Brook dejo salir su alma para llamar a Usopp, que no tardo salir despavorido del baño. Aquella sonrisa del capitán solo significaba algo, y ellos querían ser testigos.

.

.

.

No habían salido a la superficie por casi dos semanas y media, la primera era solo para evitar que alguna nave de la marina lo fuese casando y la segunda, era por razones realmente desconocidas. Se podía ver al navegante de los piratas Hearts echado en el piso rogando algo de aire fresco, con el mono abierto y con una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza. La mayoría de la tripulación se podía ver más o menos igual que el oso, el mono arremangado de las piernas para simular una bermuda y la parte de arriba desabrochada para estar un pocos más frescos. Los únicos que parecían no quejase eran el capitán y la navegante de los sombreros de paja.

Nami con regularidad andaba de un lado a otro con un short y la parte de arriba de un bikini, o con unas coquetas faldas que hacían juego con sus pies descalzos, o con esas sandalias de tacón que causaban realmente mucho ruido. El capitán simplemente ignoraba el hecho de que se cocía vivo entre su ropa negra. Los días se hacían más pesados, mientras el calor aumentaba, aunque sabían que tenían que salir pronto por el hecho de recargar la batería solar, y el estado un tanto preocupante de Bepo.

Aun así las cosas seguían como siempre, los chicos cuidando la sala de controles, monitoreando los cambios en la nave, checando la despensa, y lo que se podía necesitar más adelante. Era un trabajo sencillo que se turnaba por horas entre los veinte miembros de la banda, aunque por su estado Bepo no entraba mucho en los labores del Polar Tang.

-"Es un libro de fauna y flora"- dijo la pelirroja.

-"¿De qué tipo de isla?"- el oso estaba desparramado en la biblioteca, siendo mimado por una navegante codiciosa.

-"La mayoría son islas de eterna primavera, así que son frescas, pero cálidas, con la excepción del verano que son más calientes que un desierto"-.

-"Mas aire"- exigió con la lengua de fuera.

Habían hecho un trato Bepo pagaría cualquier cosa que Nami quisiera en la síguete isla si ella accedía a abanicarlo. La chica necesitaba un guardarropa nuevo, y unos cuantos zapatos adecuados para el submarino, y también una silla para tomar el sol cuando salieran a la superficie, y algo de maquillaje.

-"Se les conoce como las siete lunas de la primavera"- Nami abanico un poco más fuerte.

-"¿En el libro ahí mapas?"-.

-"Mapas, dibujos, coordenadas y algunas firmas y fotos extrañas con los nativos de los lugares"- explico.

Ambos navegantes discutían sobre el libro, de vez en cuando Nami le mostraba al oso los mapas o las fotografías que había en él. Leía un poco, antes de conversar sobre cualquier cosa que se les vinera después; el calor se estaba poniendo un poco más fuerte, ya era hora de cambiarle la bolsa de hielo a Bepo, así que no tardaría Shachi en llegar con una rica limonada.

-"¿Cómo van las cosas con el capitán?"- el mink se atrevió a preguntar incorporándose para estar sentado.

-"Bueno…..este yo…..creo que…creo que bien"- dijo la navegante ruborizada.

-"Los he visto muy cariñosos ultima mente"- el navegante bebió de su bolsa del hielo, el agua tibia que estaba por calentarse en su frente.

-"¡Bepo!"- Nami estaba tan roja que un tomate le tendría envidia.

-"Nami-san"- entro Pinguin vistiendo unos bermudas y con una toalla en el cuello –"saldremos a la superficie"-.

La pelirroja se paró de golpe, agradeció por la información, y salió corriendo de la biblioteca; su rostro ardía de la vergüenza, y su corazón estaba acelerado. No había sido mentira que tenían días un tanto "cariñosos", pero no se podía evitar, ella solo quería pasear su índice por cada dibujo en la piel del terrible cirujano de la muerte. ¿Y él? ¡OH POR DIOS EL! Le había susurrado en el oído muchas cosas que no eran aptas para menores de edad.

Sin llamar a su habitación entro, tocándose la cara esperando que el calor se le hubiese bajado un poco, pero no se pudo. Law estaba a punto de ponerse unos jeans. Pudo salir sin ser vista pero se quedó con la mirada fija en los tatuajes que le adornaban la espalda.

-"Saldremos en unos pocos minutos"- hablo el sin mirarla –"deberías cambiarte"-.

-"Si"-.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, tomo un par de cosas de los cajones y se fue al baño; el lugar estaba inundado de su olor. Menta, y alcohol desinfectante. Un aroma poco común, siendo el que más denotaba el desinfectante que mayormente usaba, y el toque de menta en el pelo por el champú. Nami se mojó el rostro, e intento verse menos colorada, se ató una coleta alta, y se cambió de ropa; nada muy revelador, una falda de holanes con una blusa de manga corta, con unos lindos zapatos de piso.

Se escuchó el vitoreo de los piratas cuando el Polar Tang estuvo por fin en la superficie, era inconfundible la voz de Bepo gritando para que le abrieran paso; también Law toco la puerta del baño anunciando que estaban en la superficie. Ella no respondió, su boca estaba repleta de dentífrico sabor canela. No tardo mucho e salir, una mirada en el espejo y su melena rojiza estaba asomándose por la puerta.

Habían llegado a una pequeña isla formada por tres montañas, que entre ellas corría un rio, con desembocadura al mar. El submarino estaba escondido dentro de una cueva a la medida que de seguramente era obra de cierto moreno que ahora paseaba a la orilla del lugar. Parecía que habían estado ahí antes, había un par de cofres, sillas, y lo que se podía ver como una larga mesa junto con un fogón echo de piedra.

-"¡Nami-san!"- Shachi grito desde arriba de una enorme roca -¡vamos a explorar!"-.

La navegante estaba lista para eso, con cuidado de no caer al agua, bajo de la nave por una rampa de metal. Una bolsa dorada que hacia juego con su blusa, colgaba de sus hombros, mientras que una pluma adornaba su peinado.

-"¿Han estado aquí antes?"- pregunto la mujer al pelirrojo, cuando este tomo su mano para ayudarla.

-"Cuando el capitán entrego los cien corazones"- dijo Shachi –"aquí celebramos su puesto como Shichibukai"-.

La roca bajo sus pies estaba realmente lisa, así que era algo peligroso andar con tacos altos, por suerte ella no los llevaba. A poco menos de siete metros, unas escaleras con barandal, se abrían paso entre la roca, y la maleza de la isla; en la sima Bepo y Pinguin esperaban pacientes al par de pelirrojos que caminaban con dificultan gracias a la humedad del suelo.

Fue más fácil subir la escalinata gracias al barandal, y sobre todo fue as fácil andar sobre el pasto, que por la húmeda piedra de la cueva. Los arbustos escondían la entrada, y un par de árboles frutales ofrecían una alarma gracias a uno que otro mono que comía ahí. Era una isla tropical llena de animalillos pequeños que no se asustaban ante la presencia de los piratas.

-"El escondite tiene una abertura para que deje entrar bien los rayos del sol"- decía Pinguin mientras con un machete quitaba algo de maleza del camino –"el capitán la diseño si para estar ocultos por un par de días mientras creábamos un plan para llegar a la base de la marina, y también para que se recargara la batería"-.

-"¿Tomara mucho tiempo?"- Nami pregunto haciendo pausa en su andar para tomar una guayaba.

-"Un par de días"- respondió el moreno –"pero no se preocupe Nami-san este lugar está bien equipado"- se detuvo para marcar un árbol –"cuando la encontramos nos dimos cuenta que, aunque es pequeña, cuenta con mucha flora y fauna que nos puede servir, como alimento o como medicamente"-.

-"Y no olvides las aguas termales"- agrego el oso con sus brazos al aire.

-"Cierto"- el pelirrojo sonrió –"pero hay que tener cuidado, el agua no siempre está caliente"-.

-"¿Entonces?"- pregunto la mujer incrédula.

-"¡ESTA HIRVIENDO!"- gritaron los tres piratas al unísono.

.

.

.

La noche callo lenta, fresca y en paz, los chicos de la banda estaban jugando cartas en la gran mesa, haciendo apuestas con algo de oro de los cofres. Otros bebían con sus pies metidos en el agua, mientras que un par había ido a recoger algo de las trampas que colocaron en la tarde. Bepo roncaba sin pesar, sobre una manta, en la cubierta del submarino; Shachi y Pinguin hacían pesca nocturna. Todos sin excepción estaban tan ajenos a los problemas que se les podrían venir, de un momento a otro, que ni las rocas que caían de un acantilado cercano, perturbaban su paz.

-"¿Te?"- Law se acercó a la navegante que estaba atenta a su libreta.

-"Si por favor"-.

Nami había tenido tiempo de sobra para recorrer la isla, y en su mente cada cosa que había visto estaba aún fresca; sus manos habilidosas trazaban líneas rectas y curvas, para darle vida a su mapa, mientras que su Log Pose le daba bien las coordenadas.

-"Pasaremos tres días en el lugar"- el capitán tomo asiento a su lado –"tienes tiempo de sobra para crear el mapa ¿no crees?"-.

-"Si lo sé"- Nami se ajustó sus gafas y acerco un poco más la linterna –"pero me quedaría menos tiempo para estar con mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito"-.

-"¿Y es?"-.

-"La lectura"- palpo el libro a su lado –"no llevo más que lo que se podría decir el primer capítulo, pero es algo realmente interesante"- pauso su trabajo para darle un sorbo a su bebida –"los mapas son realmente una cosa digna de ver, con detalles realmente precisos"-.

-"¿Precisos?"- el moreno tomo el libro para ojearlo.

-"Si"- dijo ella –"para que las corrientes marinas que se muestran en la página cinco, sean como son, la isla debe tener un tipo de relieve"- explico –"no pueden poner un acantilado, o la costa en un lugar que no es o todo sería un caos, y la isla estaría rodeada de un terrible remolino que se tragaría todo lo que pasara a su lado"-.

-"Tu eres la experta cartógrafa"- sus manos cambiaban de página, aunque sus ojos no se apartaron de ella –"¿Dónde quedan?"-.

-"Si mis cálculos no me fallan"- la pelirroja suspiro un momento –"a la misma altura que Punk Heard, en el Calm Belt"-.

Law asintió con la cabeza, y regreso su mirada las páginas del libro, leía entre párrafos, y cambiaba la página sin no llamaba su atención. Nami se disculpó para poder ir por más tinta, dejando al cirujano intentando engancharse con la lectura, pero al parecer no era un tema de su agrado. Así que con su rostro sumido en la seriedad llego al final.

-"Las siete lunas por Dana"- leyó la penúltima página donde venían un par de firmas y agradecimientos.

Cambio la hoja notando que faltaba la dedicatoria final, el agradecimiento, y el día en que el manuscrito termino de hacerse. Pero solo era una ilusión, ahí pegada entre la pasta gruesa las firmas de todos los colaboradores estaba la última página.

-"¡Chicos!"- se oyó el grito de Nami –"¡miren una un cardumen de peces fluorescentes!"-.

Law pudo ir las exclamaciones de asombro de muchos de sus compañeros, mientras el con delicadeza, despegaba con la ayuda de un cuchillo la página final. La voz de Nami se oía cerca, aunque estuviera sobre el submarino saltando y señalando al grupo de peces que rodeaba la nave. Estuvo a punto de llamarla cuando por fin logro su cometido, pero su nombre se atoro en su garganta.

Con una letra descuidada y con manchas de sangre que habían hecho que la tinta se corriese un poco, cinco renglones explicaban un escalofriante suceso. Trafalgar tuvo que releerlo un par de veces para comprender él porque estaba oculto en Arabasta, y la razón del porque se negaban a dárselo a Nami.

-"Law"- ella estaba a pocos pasos de él.

Pudo oír a Bepo llamarla, y así tuvo más tiempo para arrancar la página, era mejor que no lo supiera, era mejor que se mantuviera ignorante, y era mucho mejor verla sonreír. Se guardó la hoja en una bolsita secreta de su sombrero, y cerro como si nada hubiera pasado el libro. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, y se negaba apagar aquella sonrisa con una noticia que tal vez le desgarraría el alma.

.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?

¿Quejas?

¿Tomatazos?


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo XVII

-"¡Almirante!"- un joven rubio interrumpió en el camarote.

Remus estaba recostado en su silla con los pies sobre su escritorio, el periódico le cubría el rostro y a pesar de estar murmurando incongruencias, se notaba que estaba fingiendo; aunque él solía hablar dormido más veces de lo que lo hacía despierto. El hombre tenía la mala costumbre de adularse en sueños, y por lo general insultar a su fiel mano derecha Peter, al cual tachaba de holgazán y eterno ceño fruncido, más uno que otro seudónimo que implicaba "un palo en el culo" a pesar de que el chico era todo lo contrario.

-"¡Almirante!"- repitió Pitt.

-"Estoy durmiendo"- dijo Remos quitándose el periódico de encima –"estoy soñando con mi vieja vida"-.

-"Su vieja vida puede esperar"- Peter llevaba en sus manos un den-den mushi –"el jefe de flota lo está llamando"-.

-"¿Sakasuki?"- dijo cepillándose la barba –"estoy dormido dile que llamare cuando despierte"-.

El rubio puso mala cara pero era inútil discutir con su superior, así que con voz pacifica se disculpó con Akainu y anuncio que le llamarían lo más pronto posible. El alegato que el jefe de flota armo hizo que Remus se cubriera la boca para no soltar la carcajada, aunque cuando la llamada se cortó rio lo más fuerte que pudo.

-"Espero que este feliz"- Peter dejo en el escritorio al caracol aparentemente dormido.

-"No, ya que alguien interrumpió mi sueño"- dijo bajando los pies de la mesa.

-"Es un almirante señor, así que debe cumplir con su deber, pidió ayuda a la base dela marina, y por eso perdimos varias naves a merced de Trafalgar Law"-.

-"Cuando la guerra se apodero de mi isla"- dijo con aire ausente.

-"Y ahí va de nuevo"- murmuro el rubio.

-"Piratas, marines, gente inocente, y personas de maldad pura yacieron en las fosas comunes"- de uno de los cajones de su escritorio saco un portarretratos –"todo por encontrar lo que los rumores llamaban "la voz del mar" un artefacto tan antiguo que era bien sabido que aquel que lo poseyera podría navegar en aguas peligrosas y salir ileso de ellas"-.

-"Si almirante pero usted no debe, ni quiere revivir una matanza de esa magnitud"- el chico tomo asiento en una de las sillas frente a su superior –"las guerras solo causan muerte y agonía"-.

-"El gobierno causa la mayoría de guerras Pitt"- Remus volvió a ver la foto –"Ohara y Flevance son un claro ejemplo"- suspiro –"lo que le paso a mi pueblo fue culpa de un solo hombre, uno que no mereció la muerte piadosa que le dieron los piratas que lo atacaron, ni el tiro de gracia del marín que iba disparando a diestra y siniestra"-.

-"Ese hombre está muerto, enterrado, difunto, más seco que calzón de monja de 110 años, a 3 metros bajo tierra, y olvidado inclusive por su descendencia"-.

-"Cuando un hombre te roba lo que más amas en mundo jamás lo olvidas chico"- con cuidado regreso la foto a su cajón –"cuando un ladrón mansilla a la mujer que amas y trae desgracia a tu tierra, jamás lo olvidas"- señalo la puerta de su camarote.

Ahí colgado con un cuchillo en cada esquina y con varios más alrededor, aparecía un hombre con un par de pendientes en la oreja izquierda, de pelo castaño, y sonrisa seductora. Su recompensa no era tan alta, era un simple ladrón de guante blanco que solo causo problemas en bares y lugares públicos. El cartel era viejo y estaba maltratado por los años, acepción del nombre que se leía con facilidad.

-"Tsuna"-.

.

.

.

Los días que estuvieron en tierra fueron gloriosos, frescos, y sobretodo tranquilos, pero como se dice, la felicidad no dura mucho, y ahora estaban de nuevo en el Polar Tang con el pánico infundido en todo su ser. La paranoia aumentaba cuando el radar detectaba cualquier nave que cruzara sobre ellos; los sonidos fuertes estaban prohibidos, como tirar una pluma al piso, o azotar el baso en la mesa. Las risas ahogadas, y la mímica eran pan de esos tres días que llevaban sumergidos.

-"Capitán"- susurro Bepo señalando el radar –"una nave sobe nosotros"-.

-"El submarino puede pasar por un pez, o un rey del mar, y eso todos lo saben"- Law estaba jugando con su sombrero –"sino sería inútil para evitar peleas innecesarias"-.

-"Ahhhhhhhhh si"- el oso se limpió el fantasma del sudor de su frente.

Pasaban de las tres de la mañana, y ambos piratas estaban en la sala de controles, conversaban esporádicamente sobre las últimas semanas, y el accidente con la marina. Bepo trataba de no entrar en pánico después del cambio de planes, pero no era el único, la mayoría de sus compañeros habían caído en un estado de extrema cautela.

-"Shachi y Pinguin exageran"- dijo el moreno –"los únicos lugares que son custodiados por gyojin son la misma isla Gyojin y Marie Joie"-.

-"¿Marie Joie?"-.

-"Son los esclavos"- explico Law –"muchos los compran para defender la isla de sus propio hermanos, por el evento de hace algunos años"-.

Shachi había comenzado un rumor, a base de que alguien alguna vez le dijo que había hombres-pez que entraban a la marina y resguardaban sus aguas; Pinguin menciono que en los barcos iban uno que otro ser marino que vigilaba por posibles ataques de reyes del mar. Todo era falso, los gyojin odian a la marina, así que ninguno en su sano juicio entraría a servir al gobierno, y era bien sabido que los barcos de la marina tenían recubrimiento de Kairoseki, para evadir a las bestias del mar.

-"Aun así"- el mink se rasco la nuca –"la tecnología de la marina avanza a pasos forzosos, y ahora que tiene ya un buen rato de no ostentar el título de Shichibukai, estamos ciegos ante sus avances"-.

-"Ciegos sí, mi querido amigo"- Law se puso de nuevo su gorra –"pero no sordos"- agrego –"sus radares aun no pueden distinguir muy bien las cosas que ahí debajo de los barcos, en este momento no dudo que, cualquiera este babeando por un pez que jamás atraparan"-.

-"¿Pero realmente esto es necesario?"- el oso se puso a jugar con los botones del tablero –"estaremos realmente en la boca del lobo, cruzaremos entre las tres bases de marina más importante de esta mitad del Gran Line"-.

-"Desde un principio sabíamos que Nami-ya regresaría con su equipo"- dijo con seriedad.

-"Lo sé, lo sabíamos, pero usted no se ve contento"-.

Se formó un silencio realmente incomodo, Bepo intentaba no prestarle mucha atención a la cara que traía su querido capitán, gracias a su atrevimiento, pero era algo que tarde o temprano se tendría que decir, y aunque él se negara a aceptarle, el hecho de estar llevando a Nami con su tripulación parecía que lo había afectado un poco.

-"Capitán"-.

Los pasos discretos, de una pelirroja adormilada, corto el ambiente tenso, y fue el mejor momento que tubo Bepo para salir de ahí. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, y que trajera la sabana como un manto sobre la cabeza no era muy buena señal; había tenido una pesadilla y al no encontrar a nadie en la cama para tranquilizarse, se había puesto a llorar. Había regresado a esa época donde siempre estaba sola y con una carga demasiado grande para sus escasos diez años.

-"Law"- susurro antes de sentarse en sus piernas.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- dijo quitándole la sabana de los ojos.

-"Fue el mismo sueño que tengo desde hace un tiempo"- confeso limpiándose las lágrimas –"cada vez se hace más largo, más cruel, y más inhumano"-.

-"Los sueños no te lastiman"-.

La pelirroja apretó sus manos contra el pecho y negó un par de veces antes de mostrar aquello que le incomodaba. Poco a poco estiro su brazo izquierdo mostrando una rara marca que esa misma noche había aparecido.

-"Camino en una playa detrás de una pareja con un bebe, y después todo se pone borroso, para aclararse en medio de una masacre"- sus ojos se clavaron en sus manos –"mis pies me llevan frente a una choza, donde me rencuentro con la madre moribunda y la criatura, para despertar cuando una niña llega por la recién nacida"-.

Law miraba con atención la muñeca pálida de la pelirroja, no había ni motivo, ni razón, para que un moretón con ese patrón apareciera de un momento a otro; ella era cuidadosa, se quitaba todas sus joyas antes de dormir y las guardaba en una cajita de madera, así que no se pudo hacer un hematoma por sus pulseras, ni tampoco por algún cabello enredado. Pero ahí estaba la extraña marca que parecía salir de las venas de Nami y enrollar toda su muñeca.

-"Nunca había visto nada igual"- confeso el cirujano de la muerte –"parece un tentáculo, o la cola de una serpiente"-.

-"¿Es algo grave?"- el temor en la voz de Nami era razonable.

-"No"- respondió –"pero será mejor que lo revise mañana por la mañana, así que regresa a dormir".

-"Tengo miedo"- confeso abrazándolo, lo más fuerte que pudo –"no me dejes Law"-.

Trafalgar no pudo discutir con eso, sabia a la perfección que Bepo estaba escuchando todo desde afuera, y él podía continuar con la guardia el resto de la noche. Así que no le quedo de otra que cargar a la navegante estilo nupcial para salir de la sala de controles, hacia su cuarto.

.

.

.

La paranoia de los chicos se había desvanecido a la semana, y después de haber tenido un par de infartos gracias a la flota de naves que el quinto día paso sobre sus cabezas. Pero ahora las cosas estaban como antes, o más bien casi como antes. A pesar de sentirse libres de reír o gritar, nadie le hacía frente al ceño fruncido de su capitán; muchos aseguraban que era porque en casi cuatro semanas se tendría que despedir de Nami, otros decían que era porque evidentemente no había dormido lo suficiente, y otros que eran más acertados comentaron que era por las pesadillas de la pelirroja. Así que cualquiera de las tres razones, era obviamente razonable, y un poco estresante para tres piratas que no hacían más que platicar de eso.

-"Grito como a las cuatro de la mañana"- dijo un pelirrojo con aire ausente.

-"¿Se estará volviendo loca?"- el oso apenas aparto su vista de la bitácora.

-"¡Como te atreves a insultar a Nami!"- reprendió Pinguin –"no tiene ni un mes que un loco la quiso matar"-.

-"Lo siento"- la voz deprimente de Bepo calmo un poco las cosas.

-"Como sea"- dijo el moreno –"ella está así desde ese día, en su inconciencia, repetía los nombres de sus nakamas y otros dos que sinceramente no ubique"-.

-"Tal vez era el de la reina pirata"- Shachi comento –"o el de su hermana, ella dijo que tenía una en el East Blue"-.

-"El de su hermana sí, creo que es Mojito ¿o Yuriko?"- Pinguin se rasco la cabeza.

-"Nojiko"- el mink susurro desde su aura deprimente.

-"Cierto"- señalo al oso –"a Rebeca si la menciono, pero decía otro nombre, que en este momento no recuerdo"-.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a decir nombres al aire, esperando dar con el correcto, pero al parecer no se acercaban ni tantito: Ellen, Leonora, Morgana, Circe, Luciel, Laice, Ana, María, Mayte. Por decir algunos, que estaban olímpicamente alejados del verdadero nombre.

-"Tal vez decía lo que tenía escrito aquella espada"- el oso interrumpió la lluvia de nombres, aun en su esquina depresiva.

-"Si tal vez decía lo único que pudo leer antes de desmallase"-.

Aquellos dos piraras se levantaron de su asiento como resortes, y salieron despavoridos de la sala de controles; sabían que aquel sable aún seguía en la nave, aunque exactamente no sabían dónde. Así que lo más sensato fue buscar en la enfermería, aunque a simple vista parecía no haber nada.

-"Tu por ahí, y yo por acá"- dijo Shachi.

Movieron todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, tiraron barias botellas bacías al cesto de basura, y voltearon al derecho y al revés la pobre enfermería. Na había nada, solo un balde con vendas con olor a ungüento, y barios frascos de pomada. Casi cuando al fin se dieron por vencidos notaron que les había faltado un armario de escobas a las afueras de la sala.

-"Que más podemos perder"- susurro el moreno antes de abrir el armario.

Escobas, trapeadores, baldes, esponjas y barias franelas ocultaban bien lo que ellos estaban buscando; la espada estaba en una funda de la marina, y su mango aún tenía manchas de sangre. Sin pensarlo dos veces la sacaron de ahí y se dieron a la fuga hacia donde habían dejado a Bepo. El camino fue corto, gracias a que corrieron hasta quedarse sin aire, por si Law los llegaba a ver, aunque eso no paso. Así que llegaron a su destino, colorados por el esfuerzo, con el "arma homicida" entre las manos. Mandaron a Bepo a vigilar, mientras ellos curioseaban.

Pinguin saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero, mientras Shachi desenvainaba el sable; la sangre no solo estaba en el mango, sino en toda la hoja, así que no sería nada fácil limpiarla. Con algo de alcohol y el trapo del moreno, fueron quitando poco a poco las manchas rojas, de toda la espada.

-"Que los dioses bendigan a la luna"- leyó el pelirrojo.

Una ropera de lazo, de forjadura fina, y digna de cualquier dama de alcurnia que se defendiera por si misma; la empuñadura era plateada con ralladuras doradas, al igual que el guardanudillos, los gavilanes y las puntillas. La cazoleta estaba adornada con gemas preciosas, que poco se distinguía el color del acero, y el pomo guardaba la piedra preciosa más grande de todo el trabajo de armería. La inscripción fina iba a lo largo de la hoja, pareciendo más un adorno que una frase.

-"¿Qué están haciendo?"- Nami entro de repente al lugar.

A los chicos casi les da un infarto al verla, no por el hecho de estar jugando con la espada que casi le roba la vida. No, no era eso, el sable era tan delgado que lo podían ocultar. Era más bien el ceño de verdadero enojo que traía su capitán al verlos jugar con algo que supuestamente él había escondido.

.

.

.

Las aguas de Enies Lobby estaban plagadas de barcos hundidos y corrientes marinas demasiado fuertes para cualquier nave que no fuese de la marina, o un submarino. Los chicos acaparaban las ventanas para remembrar lo sucedido hacía ya tiempo, donde los Sombreros de Paja habían liberado al demonio de Ohara Nico Robín. Había sido una hazaña épica donde los piratas habían incendiado una bandera del gobierno mundial.

-"Fue tan épica"- uno de los piratas Hearts suspiro al ver un banderín al fondo del mar.

Nami estaba con un grupo de los piratas en la biblioteca, ellos relamen estaban absortos con los restos de naves que ella y sus amigos una vez dejaron ahí. Suspiro cerrando su libro, no le apetecía responder cualquier pregunta que los chicos fueran a formular.

-"¿Te vas Nami-san?"- Pinguin pregunto a verla caminar hacia la salida.

-"Estoy cansada"- mintió –"además es tarde ya casi son las doce, y quiero ayudarle a Bepo en su turno de la mañana"-.

Todos se despidieron de ella al unísono, y Nami simplemente sonrió, mientras salía con paso sereno de la biblioteca. Todo estaba a media luz, para ahorrar energía por si algo salía mal, aunque con Jean Bart en el timón, dudaba que algo se saliera de rumbo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en su muñeca vendada, tenía un par de días aplicando una pomada que lo único que hacía era darle comezón cuando el calor del submarino aumentaba, de ahí en más, la horrenda marca que había aparecido de la nada seguía incluso más oscura que al inicio. Lo peor del asunto es que cada que Law cambiaba sus vendajes su mente divagaba y no respondía ninguna de sus preguntas. Era algo realmente estresante. Tomo el rumbo hacia la cocina, para tomar un poco de té, y así poder dormir unas cuantas horas antes de ayudar a Bepo.

El lugar estaba vacío, las luces estaban apagadas, y el estofado aún seguía en el fuego; dejo el libro en la mesa y a tientas llego al apagador. Encendió las luces y se sintió libre de vagar por la cocina mientras preparaba su bebida; puso una tetera de cristal sobre las llamas y agrego unas cuantas flores, que según Robín, no dejaban entrar a las pesadillas.

-"¿Aun sigues despierta?"-.

Nami salto de repente dejando caer la taza vacía al piso, Law estaba recargado en la entrada, llevaba solo unos pantalones que usaba como pijama, sus pies estaban descalzos y su nodachi estaba en su hombro.

-"Solo vine por algo de beber, después iba a dormir un rato"- se agacho para levantar los pedazos de porcelana del suelo.

-"¿Cómo sigues?"- pregunto.

-"Bueno"- respondió alzando los hombros –"no me puedo quejar, el pecho no me duele y las cicatrices va desapareciendo muy rápido"- agrego.

Ella seguía recogiendo los pedazos de taza del suelo, y los colocaba con cuidado de no cortarse sobre una servilleta. Law no se movió de su lugar, el seguía recargado en la entrada, observando minuciosamente cada movimiento de la navegante; sabía de antemano que la marca en su muñeca aun no desaparecía, y también que las pesadillas se hacían más frecuentes.

-"No deberías de tomar un turno en la guardia"- Law al fin decidió caminar hacia ella –"preferiría que descansaran un poco más"-.

-"Puede que sí"- suspiro –"pero sé que Bepo me ha pedido ayuda"-.

-"Y yo te ordeno que te quedes conmigo"-.

Trafalgar había llegado a su lado y se había inclinado para susurrarle al oído, Nami se puso un poco tensa y sintió que sus mejillas estallaban en rojo; sus orejas se sentían calientes, y estaba segura que Law tenía esa sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-"Si me dulcificas tu voz"-.

El la jalo del pelo sin importarle ni un poco que la porcelana rota, volvía a caer al piso, a él solo le importo que ella respondiera el beso con la misma intensidad con la que él la daba. Ella seguía su paso, sus manos se enredaron en su cuello, y se replegó para levantarse junto con él. No se necesitaron palabras, miradas, o señas, simplemente la navegante, tomo la mano del cirujano y salieron de la cocina.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué pensaban que iba a ver lemon?

Pues no!

Tal vez más adelante, quien sabe, solo si me siento inspirada.

Gracias por leer….


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

Ahí estaba ese cuerpo desnudo a su lado, aquel cuerpo de muerte que hacía a cualquier hombre caer, aquella piel caliente al tacto, y esa mujer con la cual todo hombre quisiera despertar; Nami sin duda era una ladrona de guante blanco, ya que sin querer le había robado a ese capitán un pedacito de su frio y muerto corazón. Claro el jamás lo admitiría, y prefería que ella, a pesar de que ya lo sabía, se fuera ignorante del vórtice de emociones que causo en el temible Cirujano de la Muerte.

Esa pelirroja de curvas deliciosas y piel cremosa, estaba recostada plácidamente boca abajo, su respiración era lenta y clara, eran indicios de su cansancio y que se encontraba profundamente dormida. La sabana color gris apenas cubría su voluptuoso trasero, mientras que su espalda descubierta mostraba con orgullo marcas de la buena noche que habían pasado.

-"Quiero más jugo"- dijo la mujer apenas cambiando de posición, cubriéndose los pechos desnudos con la sabana.

Law sostuvo una risa mientras lentamente se escurría de la cama para comenzar su día; el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las cinco menos diez de la mañana. A esa hora le tocaba a la navegante estar en la sala de mando junto con Bepo para vigilar el radar. Él no tenía el valor de despertarla, hacía ya cinco semanas y media que ella no dormía tan pacíficamente, que lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirla con una manta más gruesa y vestirse.

Ella no despertó a pesar que el enciendo la luz para sacar un par de pantalones, ni tampoco cuando él le planto un beso en la frente. Nami dormiría hasta tarde ese día, y de eso él se encargaría. Salió de su habitación colgando un letrero que el mismo usaba para que nadie lo molestara, y con su paso perezoso se alejó con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

Bepo estaba como siempre anotando en una libreta todos los cambios que el tablero procesaba: temperatura, estado de energía, velocidad, radar, y unas cuantas cosas más. El mink no se sorprendió al ver a su capitán entando con su paso taciturno con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, él ya la había visto, en las ocasiones que su capitán se salía con la suya, o dormía con una bella mujer.

-"Buen día capitán"- saludo el oso.

-"¿Estado?"- fue directo al grano sentándose en su silla.

-"Lo bueno es que vamos en el sentido del enorme vórtice, y no tenemos tanto en el mar"- dejo su libreta en el tablero –"a pesar de tener doce días sumergidos, la energía está casi al ochenta por ciento, el tener una velocidad media y reducir al sesenta por ciento muchas de las funciones eléctricas, nos facilita un escape más rápido de cualquier percance"-.

-"Ya salimos del territorio de Enies Lobby, y en menos de cuatro días estaremos cruzando al lado del Impel Down"- sus dedos tamborilearon su espada –"reduce en quince por ciento más la energía, para inclusive no necesitar salir a la superficie antes de llegar a Marie Joie"-.

-"¿Capitán no hubiese sido más sencillo seguir la ruta de Sabaody?"- Bepo comenzó a jugar con los controles, sabiendo a la perfección que estaba haciendo.

-"Eso era lo más sensato"- dijo el moreno.

-"¿Entonces?"-.

-"El hecho que fuese lo más sensato, no quería decir que fuese más rápido, hubiéramos durado casi dos meses, sobre o bajo el agua"- sus ojos grises se cerraron lentamente –"el ir en línea recta y salir en las aguas cercanas de la Kujas tampoco era opción, tres meses a lo mucho….."-.

-"¡Nami-san!"- Shachi entro con una enorme bandeja de desayuno para la navegante y el oso.

El pelirrojo se quedó de pie en la entrada buscando con la mirada a la navegante de cabello rizado, pero al no verla, y viendo a su capitán sentado en su silla con una ceja alzada, decidió entrar de todos modos alegando que el desayuno era para él.

-"Capitán"- dijo ofreciendo una taza de café.

-"Tres cucharadas de azúcar"- dijo cuándo le dio el primer sorbo –"¿acaso mis gustos han cambiado, o he empezado a beber cosas dulces?"-.

-"Oh por los mares"- dijo el pelirrojo –"creo que me he confundido y he tomado mi café en vez del suyo"- mintió.

Law le restó importancia volviendo a dar un sorbo, así lo bebía Nami en las mañanas, mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama buscando su ropa. Dio la orden de seguir como siempre, en protocolo de alerta, también pidió no molestar a la mujer problemática que dormía en su habitación; prefería que ella llegara ahí por su propio pie a sacudirle el mundo como siempre lo hacía.

.

.

.

Despertó hasta tarde, cuando los ruidos de su estómago eran tan oíbles, que juro que una ballena la pudo confundir con un pariente cercano; Law no estaba, pero en su lugar había una bandeja con una taza de café y algunas galletas. Se levantó con la cobija puesta para cubrir su desnudes, y bebió de un solo trago el café, para tomar apenas dos galletas antes de tomar su ropa y se encerrarse en el baño. Abrió la llave del agua y dejo que la tina se llenara, para después poner algunas sales con aroma a cítricos, y encender un par de velas que ella misma había colado a la ducha.

Se miró en el espejo tocando una que otra marca de amor que había recibido a noche, sonrió cuando recordó la sensación de tenerlo dentro, y un leve cosquilleo nació en su vientre. Ella ya había tenido sexo, no muchas veces, pero ya no era virgen; lo había hecho por amor, la primera vez, aunque fuese solo una relación unilateral, aquel hombre solo se amó a sí mismo, y las demás solo por la necesidad de pagar la deuda que cargo por diez años antes de conocer a Luffy. Pero era irrelevante. Sacudió su cabeza borrando su pasado desagradable y metiéndose por fin a la tina; el agua estaba caliente, en su punto, le cubría bien el pecho y las burbujas evitaban que su desnudes se notara. Nami suspiro dejando caer la cabeza en el filo de la tina, dejando su mano derecha fuera del agua, para pasearla adelanta y atrás tarareando una canción de Soul King.

-"¿Estas en la ducha?"- la voz inconfundible de Law llego después de tres golpeas a la puerta.

-"Si"- canto la respuesta.

Trafalgar entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, le dedico una larga mirada y después comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Dejo su sombrero en un perchero y fue desabotonando su camisa; todo lo puso en su debido lugar, sus zapatos en su caja, su ropa en el cesto.

-"Déjame entrar"- susurro cuando ni una prenda le cubría.

Nami no protesto se movió hacia adelante dejando un buen espacio para que Law pudiese entrar a la tina; un poco de agua se desbordo, y la pelirroja se recargo en el pecho tatuado de su acompañante. El habiente se llenó de un silencio cómodo, y el aroma a canela de las velas.

-"No me despertaste"- se quejó la navegante jugando con la espuma.

-"No has dormido bien"- suspiro –"merecías este descanso"-.

-"Bueno"- dijo comenzándose a tallar los brazos.

Law le quito la esponja y con cuidado fue frotando las delgadas manos de Nami, mientras ella seguía tarareando aquella boba canción; fue un momento íntimo, demasiado agradable como para buscar un tema de conversación, era mejor restregar la esponja por la nívea piel de la navegante mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho. El a pesar de no ser muy fan de la tina hasta el tope de agua, le resultaba gratificante ese momento.

-"¿Por qué no te deshiciste de ella?"- la pelirroja pregunto cuando la esponja pasaba por su pecho.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- Law se detuvo al oír la pregunta.

-"Bueno"- murmuro pegando sus rodillas al pecho –"claramente de la espada, de la arropera, que casi me mata"-.

-"No sabía qué hacer con ella, y tirarla por la ventana no era una opción, estábamos sumergidos, y no pensé que Shachi y Pinguin fueran tan estúpidos como para irla a buscar"-.

-"No pienses que me molesta que este aquí, es el hecho que ni siquiera me dejes verla por temor a que colapse de nuevo"- suspiro mirando su muñeca –"¿Dónde está?"-.

-"Contigo no se puede"- dijo Law volviendo a tallar su cremoso cuerpo –"está en la sala de entrenamiento, en la tercera planta"-.

Nami se giró para verlo fijamente, y depositar un casto beso en sus labios, se movió torpemente, tirando un par de litros más de agua, para quedar a horcajadas sobre Law; sus besos fueron aumentando de nivel, a medida que la excitación de ambos incrementaba, sin duda los dos querían revivir lo de anoche. Nami suspiro mientras su mano tomo aquel órgano masculino que clamaba por estar en su interior, y con solo un movimiento se dejó penetrar soltando un gemido de placer. Law cerró los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como unas delgadas manos se enredaban en su pelo, y las caderas de la pelirroja se iban moviendo de atrás hacia adelante.

Sus risos se le pegaron en su rostro, y sus labios de rosa estaba entre abiertos dejando escapar uno que otro gemido, sus movimientos eran algo torpes cuando intentaba aumentar el ritmo, y sus senos danzaban con pequeños rebotes que lanzaban unas gotitas de agua. Trafalgar solo puso sus manos en su cadera, intentando que ella no se entorpeciera por el reducido espacio de la bañera.

-"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm"- la navegante gimió cuando el apretó más su cintura.

Law realmente se agotaba en el agua, era un vil regalo de su fruta del diablo, pero aun así no lo dejo ver, sus ojos grises se cerraron como una bóveda, para simplemente dedicarse a complacerse de los placeres más básicos del hombre. Sus labios se apretaron en una mueca de satisfacción, mientas que en su mente los gemidos y las caricias se iban guardando.

Aquel empalagoso olor a mandarinas y canela inundo el baño, el vapor empaño el espejo, y el agua seguía desbordándose de la tina; a ese paso jamás saldrían del ahí, ella llevaba un ritmo que la hacía disfrutar de cada centímetro de su ser, y al intentar acelerar el paso, se ponía nerviosa y perdía el ritmo. Fue un movimiento algo brusco, y estuvo seguro que Nami trago algo de agua, pero disfruto ver su cara enrojecida mientras el comenzaba a envestirla. De un momento a otro aquella pelirroja estaba debajo de él, sujetándose a su cuello para no beber más agua enjabonada.

-"Laaaaw"- gimió enredando sus piernas en el –"me estas ahogando"-.

-"Solo un poco más"- susurro antes de besarla.

Ella simplemente se aferró con fuerza, para que el agua no entrase por su boca o su nariz, aunque no fue impedimento para dejar de gemir ahora más cerca de la oreja perforada de Law; ambos estaban por llegar al orgasmo, así que no se limitaron al momento de soltar varias advertencias de que su clímax estaba cerca. Sus cuerpos temblaron en el momento que el éxtasis los invadió, Nami clavaba aun sus uñas en la espalda ancha de Law, mientras este intentaba no aplastarle con su peso después de terminar exhausto. La pelirroja con cuidado aparto sus garras de la piel morena, arrastrando sus manos por el cuello hasta su pelo negro, y jalarlo para que reposara sobre ella.

-"Te quiero"- susurro la mujer antes de besarle la frente.

.

.

.

A pesar de no haber desayunado como se debía, no fue mucho el hueco que tenía que llenar, apenas un plato de fruta, algo de huevo, y una tostada francesa, fueron suficientes para llenar su estómago, más un taza de café sin azúcar, otorgada por su capitán sádico favorito. Eran apenas las once y media, y pocos eran los hombres que degustaban a su lado el almuerzo. Bepo, Shachi, Pinguin y Jean comían en silencio a su lado.

La plática era escasa, puesto que les había tocado vigilar en la madrugada, y a pesar del sueño, se habían levantado por culpa de sus estómagos escandalosos. Pudo ver a Bepo dormitar entre bocados, y a Shachi tirar en más de una ocasión la cuchara con comida en ella. Jean y Pinguin estaban un poco más despabilados, aunque no tanto, ambos se estaban quedando dormidos recargados en la mesa.

-"Con permiso"- susurro la pelirroja levantándose de la mesa.

Law estaba ausente después de su encuentro en la bañera, había decidido tomar una siesta, que jamás se lograría, puesto que estaba leyendo el libro que ella había traducido. Pero había ordenado no molestarlo, así que ella decidió pasear por el submarino sin su atenta mirada.

Salió de la cocina con las manos en la espalda, y con paso sereno, visito su vieja habitación y simplemente se quedó mirándola desde el lumbral ¿Qué pasaría con ese lugar ahora que se fuera? Esa era la duda que la mantenía muchas noches despierta después de sus pesadillas recurrentes, pero intentaba no dar a notar lo triste que estaba al saber que en poco estaría con su tripulación, aunque debería de sentirse feliz, había cosas que la ponían melancólica.

Entro y se recostó en la cama, en la mesita de noche estaba la bitácora de la marina, y como no queriendo lo tomo para hojearlo; se sabía casi todas las páginas de memoria, los comentarios sobre su madre, las citicas a Rocinante, y los comentarios ocurrentes del capitán sobre los piratas, que a sus ojos eran un mal necesario, en ciertas ocasiones.

Aquel mapa sin terminar callo en su pecho cuando quiso cambiar de página, ahora tenía menos sentido que antes, y aun no comprendía el porqué de esta travesía que estaba viviendo. El primer libro no tenía nada que ver con el segundo, el mapa no encajaba con ningún otro del nuevo libro; cada uno tenía su idioma, su escritura perfecta, y una historia que no encajaba en la otra.

Se levantó con calma volviendo a dejar el libro en su mesita de noche, mientras doblaba el mapa y lo guardaba donde siempre guardaba las cosas. No le apetecía inundar su mente con dudas que se resolverían a su tiempo; dejo con paso lento la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, antes de soltar un suspiro y seguir su rumbo.

Anduvo de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, aclarando sus ideas, revolviendo sus pensamientos, enredando y desenredando el hilo de su vida después de salir de aquella lata amarilla, y comprendió solo un poco que a pesar que pudo borrar sus errores del pasado no podía predecir su futuro. Por eso sin mucho más que hacer se paró frente a la sala de entrenamientos donde una vieja arropera la esperaba.

-"Hola"- dijo esperando encontrar por lo menos a un tripulante ejercitándose, pero el lugar estaba vacío.

Espadas, pistolas, dagas, cuchillos, machetes, ballestas, arcos y una infinidad de armamento de alto y bajo calibre colgaban de la pared, y el suelo tampoco estaba tan limpio, pesas, y varios artículos para ejercitarse en buen y pésimo estado se extendían por el lugar. Era tan diferente a la sala del Sunny, ahí todo estaba limpio, gracias a las amenazas que le implantaba a Zoro, sino más o menos se vería igual.

Dio unos pasos tentativos para no tropezar con varias pesas que estaban en la entrada, e intento no caer por la cantidad de basura que había en el lugar. En la pared de enfrente aun con la funda de la marina, la arropera se encontraba colgada; a cada paso que daba su corazón quería salir huyendo del lugar, poco a poco y con un tambor de batalla en su pecho llego frente a la espada que casi le roba la vida.

-"¿Cómo fue que el estando a mis espaldas pudo clavármela por el pecho?"- se preguntó parándose de puntas para bajarla de su lugar.

La adornaban rubíes, y zafiros, las manchas de sangre habían desaparecido y se podía apresar un poco más el trabajo del artesano que la había forjado hace décadas. La desenvaino dejando caer la funda al piso, sintiendo el balance de la hoja y el mango.

-"A Zoro le gustaría"- se dijo a si misma balanceándola de un lado a otro como experta espadachín –"a mí me gusta"-.

Sin pensar mucho en que esa cosa casi la mata, hizo varios movimientos que Zoro la obligaba hacer, por si la situación lo ameritaba, dio estocadas al aire, y se atrevió hacer el truco de lanzarla al aire para atraparla después de un giro. Jugo con ella hasta que una perla de sudor se deslizo hasta su barbilla, fue un claro indicio de que tenía que parar, así que tomo la funda del piso y antes de guardarla leyó la inscripción de la hoja.

-"Que los dioses bendigan a la luna"-.

Sintiéndose más curiosa que cansada regreso la espada a su lugar, y salió mucho antes de que un grupo de los piratas Hearts llegaran hacer algo de limpieza, o desorden, o lo que fuese hacer en aquella sala de ejercicios tan poco ordena. Así que retomo su rumbo, cualquier lugar del Polar Tang donde pudiese perderse en sí misma.

.

.

.

Pasaron tres noches, en las cuales durmió como un bebe, desnuda, pero había dormido como nunca, aunque esa noche había despertado con una pesadilla fuera de lo normal. Por razones que no entendía, y que no quería saber, había soñado que era un herrero, que forjaba espadas a la luz de la luna, con fuego azul. Su técnica aunque no la conociera, era mencionada en el segundo libro, como "técnica ancestral de armamento usado por las mikos" según el manuscrito decía que una espada podía durar en forjarse todo un ciclo lunar, y arder por toda una noche, para permanecer en agua salada por todo el día, sin enfriarse.

-"Me estoy volviendo loca"- dijo antes de mojarse el rostro con agua.

Si bien no termino de leer ese articulo, sabia a la perfección como hacer los pasos posteriores, e inclusive el como incrustar las gemas en los mangos. Se soñó entregando una arropera de lazo a una mujer con una especia de hakama y de cabello rojizo, como el de ella, aunque sus ojos eran azules, como el cielo, y poseía un bello lunar debajo de su ojo derecho; también se vio a si misma siendo esa mujer que pasaba la misma espada a la que sería su hija, y como esa hija le pasaba la arropera a su primogénita y así sucesivamente hasta ver a la mujer de la cabaña en llamas y verse a sí misma recibiéndola.

La imagen del espejo solo complico las cosas, su cabeza se puso en marcha a buscar algún parecido entre la mujer de sus pesadillas y ella misma. A sus ojos eran realmente distintas, pero al cambiar de perspectiva pudo hallar un pequeño parecido, que ella intentaba negar. Sus ojos cafés no tenían nada que ver con los ojos de esa mujer ya que el derecho era azul, y el izquierdo gris.

-"¿Nami-ya te encuentras bien?"- Law toco la puerta pero no entro como solía hacerlo.

Nami se enjuago de nuevo la cara y respondió con un simple "si" fue ahí que noto que su venda estaba mojada. No se preocupó, y tomo una venda del botiquín del baño, junto con su ungüento; no era nada complicado vendar su muñeca por sí misma.

-"¡Laaaaw!"- grito.

Trafalgar entro de inmediato y la vio tirada en el piso, su rostro estaba cubierto por su pelo y su mano estaba extendida y temblorosa. Rápidamente se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, esperando ver alguna cosa que la hubiese hecho gritar tan fuerte. Le reviso la cabeza, el cuello, los hombros y la espalda, todo en cuestión de segundos.

-"¿Qué te paso?"- acuno su rostro en sus manos –"¿Te caíste? ¿Estas herida?"-.

-"La marca mírala"- dijo intentando alejar su propia mano de sí misma.

Law pensó que no era nada, tal vez salpullido por el ungüento o algo parecido, pero no, aquella marca que había aparecido de la nada, ahora se había vuelto más negra, y pareciera que ahora "la cola de la serpiente" como la llamaba Nami, le había dado otra vuelta s su delgada muñeca.

-"No estaba así en la tarde"- sus ojos estaba acuosos, y estaba a punto de soltar el llanto.

-"Estarás bien"- la abrazo, dejando que ella escuchase su corazón –"solo es una alergia, tal vez a las cobijas o incluso al material de las vendas"- mintió.

-"Si eso puede ser"- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que se habían escapado.

-"No te preocupes en una semana y media tal vez los ungüentos milagrosos de Tony-ya podrán desaparecerla"- a pesar de lo doloroso que fue decirlo, vio que se calmó un poco.

La tomo en brazos y la cargo hasta la cama, propuso no ponerle la venda esperando que mejorase por la mañana. Ella no se opuso y decidió intentar volver a dormir, aunque sabía que serían pocas horas puesta que el reloj marcaban las cinco de la mañana; aun así a los pocos minutos de haber tocado la cama, sus ojos se cerraron completamente, sin darse cuenta que ella le había espantado el sueño a su amante.

Law estaba preocupado, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la nota que había al final del libro, las manchas de sangre, la advertencia, y la creciente marca en la mano de Nami, eran las cosas que le habían robado su placido sueño. Así que un poco molesto se levantó y salió de la habitación sería mejor estar de guardia, que mirar al techo el resto de la madrugada.

.

.

.

.

Feliz navidad!

Feliz año!  
(Claro con un poco de atraso)

Quiero explicar que el anterior capitulo creo que si lo hice un poco enredijoso, pero es por algo que más adelante y en este capítulo se van ir aclarando.  
Este cap. no es tan largo, como me hubiese gustado, pero si lo hubiera ha completado con el otro cap., tal vez se haría otro enredo que tardaría más en entenderse.

El capítulo diecinueve está a casi la mitad de su proceso, así que no desesperen, estaré subiéndolo más tardar a la otra semana.

.

.

.

Otra cosa  
Tengo por lo menos tres borradores de un nuevo fic, así que me gustaría sabes si quieren otra historia echa por mí.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo XIX

Nami estaba limpiando la sala de ejercicios, era su desesteres para no revisar cada cinco segundos su muñeca. Law le había aconsejado hacer cualquier cosa con su tiempo, para así evitar otra vuelta de "la cola de la serpiente" o un salpullido nervioso, que de seguro le daría por su estrés; pero realmente no podía evitarlo, sentía que le sudaban las manos, y en esa área la comezón aumentaba cada que le ponía atención. Ahora envidiaba a Boggy que podía separarse a conciencia y volverse armar.

-"Nami-san"- Bepo estaba con ella prestándole ayuda –"¿creo que esto es todo?"- el oso tenía varias bolsas de basura listas para llevarlas al depósito.

-"Creo que si"- admitió la pelirroja limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

El lugar estaba impecable, las armas acomodadas por tipo y tamaño, las pesas por color, forma y peso; los aparatos estaba relucientes, y en el piso no había ni una mota de polvo. Había comenzado tan solo hace tres horas más o menos, Bepo se le había unido media hora después, y pudo saber la razón por la cual ese lugar era un verdadero desastre. Los piratas solían esconderse ahí para emborracharse sin que Law los supiera, o más o menos eso pensaba.

-"Espero que los chicos no vuelvan a beber aquí"- Bepo se cargó las bolsas en los hombros y salió sin más.

-"Si los chicos"- soltó al aire dejándose caer de sentón en el piso.

Había oído hablar a Law con Luffy a la hora del almuerzo, claro, fue muy poco lo que escucho, pero se sentía a gusto con eso. Robín a pesar de su avanzado embarazo estaba ralamente bien, se suponía que entraría en labor de parto más tardar a mediados de diciembre; por su parte a Rebeca le faltaban casi tres meses de gestación aun, y estaba sana. Eso fue de lo último y lo único que pudo oír de la charla, pero lo que no pasó desapercibido fue la alegría con la que Luffy hablaba de la actual reina pirata.

-"Ahhhh- soltó un suspiro recostándose en el piso.

Se preguntó si algún día con Law, o con otra persona, ella podría formar una familia como la que nunca tuvo, o recurriría al mismo método de Belle-meré. Por supuesto que la ilusión de ser madre entusiasmaba a cualquier mujer, fuese cual fuese el cómo se daban los hijos, naturales o adoptados, admitía que ambas formas le causaban miedo.

-"Ace"- dijo poniendo su mano en su vientre.

No era un secreto, ni mucho menos un dato que pocos conocían, pero Ace había sido el hijo del famoso Gold D. Roger y todo el mundo supo cómo termino. Al nacer bajo la sombra de un padre que comenzó una revolución le trajo la muerte, y aunque logró escapar, no dudo en sacrificarse por su hermano menor. Temía por los hijos de Luffy, al igual que los hijos de Robín, Zoro, Sanji y el resto de su tripulación.

Se tallo los ojos para que los malos pensamientos no invadieran por completo su pensamiento, y a pesar de no quererlo una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. No supo si Luffy la había causado, o si el recuerdo de su madre broto sin permiso, pero de un momento a otro las lágrimas salieron sin control. Sus manos permanecieron apretando sus ojos, e intentaba recobrar la compostura antes de que alguien la viese llorar.

Tardo casi diez minutos tirada en el piso llorando sin razón alguna, y otros cinco para decidir salir del lugar en busca de cualquiera que le otorgara un minuto de su tiempo. Pero las cosas no fueron como ella planeo, al salir del lugar noto que la mayoría de la tripulación hacia limpieza excesiva, y no le quede de otro que huir hacia la biblioteca.

.

.

.

Law la encontró dormida con un libro sobre su pecho, su posición incómoda parecía no ser un problema, y la bandeja de galletas a medio comer era un indicio que no tenía tanto tiempo dormida. Sin muchos ánimos levanto las galletas y las puso en la mesita cerca del sofá, para después tomar el libro y poner lo en el mismo lugar, aunque fue tal su sorpresa al el que no era el manuscrito que hayo en Arabasta, sino otro con un tema demasiado incómodo para él.

-"¿Maternidad?"- dijo un poco alto, cosa que causo que Nami despertara.

-"Law"- dijo soñolienta seguido de un bostezo.

Ella se estiro cual gato en el sillón, y dejo que varios huesos tronaran a causa de aquel acto, y su mala posición. Sus ojos chocolate viajaron hacia el libro que había leía hace una media hora antes de quedarse dormida; sus mejillas se pintaron de un lindo tono rosado, y aunque sus labios se abrieron no pudo decir palabra.

-"Buena lectura"- dijo el moreno dejando el libro en la mesa.

-"Este…. Yo…."- balbuceo sentándose correctamente en el sillón.

-"No me mal entiendas, pero creo que a pesar de que comenzamos a tener relaciones no deberías de presionar las cosas"-.

-"No… yo…. Es que…. Ahhhhhhhhh"- Nami se pasó las manos por el pelo por no poder decir nada.

Law rio sentándose en un sillón frente a ella, haciendo que el rostro de Nami ya pintado de rosa, estallara en carmín que opacaría a cualquier rosa de invierno. Ella temblaba mientras se intentaba peinar el pelo desesperadamente en una transa, sus labios se abrían y cerraban buscando las palabras adecuadas para aclarar ese malentendido.

-"¿Entonces?"- dijo Trafalgar al parar de reír.

-"Yo…."- suspiro profundo para tranquilizarse un poco –"he leído ese libro, no por las razones obvias"- sus manos aún seguían jugueteando con su melena –"debes de saber que Robín va ser madre, y cuando me encuentre con ella quisiera ser de ayuda, y claro también para Rebeca"-.

-"Así que lees para ser una buena niñera"-.

-"Si lo dices así se oye muy feo"- se quejó la navegante –"pero sí, estoy tratando de ser de ayuda para mis dos amigas"-.

-"Serás de ayuda te lo puedo asegurar"- Law se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano –"pero creo que no es momento de pensar en eso, mejor vallamos a dormir un poco"-.

Nami tomo su mano y se puso de pie sin problema, pero aun así no la soltó, cerro el espacio entre ellos, con solo dos pasos, y beso su mejilla, para después apartarse con un leve empujón; salió con su típico meneo de caderas de la biblioteca, despeinado su trenza aun sin terminar.

-"Dios esa mujer"- agacho la cabeza y negó un par de veces antes de seguirla por el pasillo.

.

.

.

Ella simplemente no se resistió a tomar una foto de su amante en tal estado, y no por el hecho de un chantaje futuro, sino por la simple razón de que lo quería recordar de esa manera. Dormido, con su respiración pausada y lenta, con su boca media abierta, y sus brazos extendidos por la cama; con la sabana apenas cubriéndole su virilidad aun despierta, y su pelo negro como la noche despeinado sobre la almohada. Sin duda esa fotografía seria su mayor consuelo ahora que ella se fuera del Polar Tang, y a pesar que eso la ponía feliz, ya que vería a sus nakamas, también la ponía algo triste por ya no ver a sus "sádicos piratas Hearts" y sobre todo a su capitán.

El apenas se movió al sentir el flash y el ruido de la cámara; Nami espero paciente a que la foto fuese revelada para después ocultarla entre el cajón de sus ropas, y regresar la cámara robada a su lugar. Ya era hora de regresar a la cama junto con él; acomodo las cobijas y se acurruco lo más cerca de Law para recibir calor extra, las noches por extraño que sonase se habían vuelto más frías de lo normar.

La razón del porque la temperatura bajaba considerablemente en la noche, y por qué en el día el Polar Tang no se volvía una lata de atún caliente, era simple, o si lo había explicado Trafalgar D. Walter Law, según el capitán de la nave había explicado que al utilizar en apenas cuarenta y cinco por ciento de su energía para navegar, y proveerlos de una luz no dañina, garantizaba que no se calentarían en exceso las maquinas. Eso claro sin contar que había destinado una batería para el consumo de electricidad de lo que era el sistema de ventilación de la nave; cosa que rara vez hacían ya que subían a la superficie cada tercer día, o cada que Bepo lo necesitase.

-"Law"- dijo la navegante al ver el reloj en el buro.

Eran las cuatro menos quince, y a pesar de que el sueño se había ido pacíficamente, sus necesidades primarias habían brotado al ver la tienda, que se formó en la entrepierna de su amante. Lo movió un poco esperando respuesta, y aunque la obtuvo no fue realmente de su agrado; el simplemente la abrazo, para poder seguir durmiendo y que ella no interviniera en el acto.

.

.

.

Tres días fueron los que tardaron en salir de las aguas llenas de naufragios del Impel Down, que a pesar de no tener un ecosistema marítimo muy basto, la cantidad de depredadores acuáticos que se podían ver atreves de las ventanas era ridícula. Más de un cardumen de tiburones de tres especies custodiaban las coladeras, donde más de un reo se fugaba, y encontraba una muerte segura. Huesos, ropa, prótesis, y varios artilugios usados por los presos adornaban el lecho marino de la terrible isla.

-"¿Si van a ser comida de pescado no sería mejor quedarse ahí?"- la navegante de cabello rojizo soltó la pregunta al aire, sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

-"Ese lugar me da escalofríos"- admitió Bepo recostado en el piso.

-"Tal vez un viejo amigo siga ahí"- Nami susurro cambiando de página y reacomodándose en la panza del oso.

-"¿Acaso no salió cuando fue la gran huida?"- el mink pareció interesarse en el tema.

-"Creo que no"- suspiro –"solo sé que les ayudo a salir ilesos, a Luffy y a los demás"-.

La charla fue dada por terminada, el día estaba más que aburrido, y eso era a nivel de todos los tripulantes: se les podía ver con un aura de fastidio que alertaba que a cualquier rose habría problemas. Por eso muchos, estaban encerrados en sus respectivos camarotes, o haciendo ejercicio, o ya muy probablemente disecando sapos en la enfermería.

Bepo se había tirado en la biblioteca en busca de paz interior, después de una leve pelea con Shachi por el menú de esa tarde, aunque su deseo de estar solo no fue cumplido por una caprichosa pelirroja, que en ese momento lo usaba como almohada.

-"¿Y cómo va tu muñeca?"- el oso trato de hacer platica mientras llegaba la hora de comer.

-"Bien, ya no tengo comezón"- Nami no parecía estar muy vivas como de costumbre.

La pelirroja había tenido un mal día, o eso ella quería dar a notar, si bien todo comenzó bien, el hecho de que no le dejaran llamar a Robín para saber cómo iba todo, desato su mal humor por el resto de la tarde. Así que estaba ignorando olímpicamente a su querido cirujano de la muerte, en modo de venganza.

-"Bepo puedo mostrarte algo"- la pelirroja bajo el libro y tomo una libreta con su nombre grabado.

-"Si"- el oso se incorporó para sentarse a su lado.

-"Mira esto"- saco un dibujo muy bien echo de una mujer con un lunar debajo del ojo –"¿a quién se te parece?"-.

El mink se quedó mirando por un largo rato el dibujo, después tomo la hoja para mirarlo más de cerca. Su pata instintivamente se fue a su barbilla y sus ojos viajaban de Nami al dibujo, del dibujo a Nami.

-"Es obvio que eres tú"- dijo después de unos largos minutos –"solo que con un lunar aquí"- dijo señalando el lugar en su propia cara.

-"¿Y este?"- saco otro dibujo y se lo paso.

-"No te ofendas Nami-san, pero aunque me encantan estos estilos, no creo que se te vería bien el lunar a ti"- Bepo le regreso la primera hoja para dedicarse e ver la segunda.

-"Es claro que no soy yo"- renegó la mujer regresando su dibujo a la carpeta.

-"Claro que si"- dijo Bepo –"la misma nariz"- señalo con su garra –"la misma boca, las mismas orejas, los mismos ojos aunque difieran en color"-.

-"Son las mujeres de mis pesadillas"- confeso desviando la mirada de nuevo al océano.

-"Oh"- el mink simplemente le regreso el segundo dibujo.

-"En estos días las he vuelto a soñar"- Nami pego sus rodillas a su pecho –"claro no me he despertado gritando y llorando, pero si cada vez que las veo, sobre todo a la última, siento un vacío en mi"-.

-"No soy un psicóloga Nami-san, ni tampoco conozco a tu hermana, ni a tu madre"- dijo rascándose la cabeza –"pero si me hubieses mostrado eso, sin saber yo que tu madre no es tu madre, y tu hermana, no lo es, diría yo que esos retratos son ellas"-.

-"Lo dudo, mi progenitora me abandono en medio de una batalla, yo no tenía ni siquiera tres meses de haber nacido, así que no sé cómo era su cara"- sus manos instintivamente se fueron a sus oídos –"Genzo me conto todo el día que mi madre murió"-.

-"Te lo repito Nami-san, no soy psicólogo, pero sí sé que la mente es poderosa, y puede que tengas esas pesadillas, por el simple hecho que has recordado a la mujer que te dio la vida"-.

-"Puede ser"- susurro la pelirroja, relajándose un poco –"¿pero explica esto?"-.

De su carpeta fue sacando varios dibujos más, uno tras otro, haciendo una pila de por lo menos diez dibujos, incluyendo los que le había mostrado a Bepo. Cada uno con una mujer, que en teoría era diferente, aunque los mismos rasgos prevalecían. Las diferencias eran tan poco notorias, que si se las borraban o corregían, todas formaban un rosto en común.

-"Dios Nami-san"- el oso miraba con algo de terror los dibujos.

-"Puede que tengas razón, que he recordado a mi madre biológica"- dijo señalando sus dibujos –"¿pero y las otras nueve?"-.

-"¿Desde cuándo comenzó esto?"-.

Nami se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente al pobre de Bepo que estaba consternado. Ella sin duda recordaba el día, la hora, y el motivo por los cuales esas pesadillas habían violado su privacidad, hundiéndose en los más profundo de su ser, causándole terror el simple rostro de una mujer promedio con cierto parecido a sí misma.

-"Después del encuentro con la marina"- confeso –"¿Crees que ese Rómulo haya tenido algo que ver?-.

-"No"- Bepo dejo los dibujos en el piso –"el salto al mar después de apuñalarte, y creo que es Remus"-.

-"Tubo la oportunidad de matarme y la dejó ir"- la navegante aun no detenía su peregrinaje.

-"Tal vez no quiera matarte ¿qué tal si solo buscaba hacerte sufrir un rato?"-.

Nami miro su brazo, y una idea tan loca como su capitán surgió ¿qué tal si la culpable de todo fuese la arropera? Si tuviese un veneno, o una sustancia que la hiciera alucinar para perder los cabales y terminar entregándose por cuenta propia a los marines. Sonaba estúpido, ella lo sabía, pero no tenía mucho que perder.

Sin pedir opinión, ni decir agua va, la fuerte navegante de cabellos rojizos, tomo a Bepo del cuello de su mono, y lo saco arrastrando de la biblioteca. El pobre oso no tuvo remedio que intentar inútilmente ponerse de pie, y agradeció ampliamente que la fuerza de la chica solo hubiera durado unos cuantos metros, para reincorporarse y acomodarse su uniforme.

-"Sígueme"- ordeno la mujer sacudiendo sus brazos por el esfuerzo.

No se dijo más, aquel par se apresuró al gimnasio con algo de prisa, no respondieron a los saludos, ni a las preguntas por su apuro, simplemente se concentraron en llegar, esperando que nadie estuviese dentro.

-"Nami-ya"- Law saludo a su mujer cuando esta entro a la sala –"Bepo"-.

-"Law"- dijo la pelirroja molesta-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-.

-"Limpiando a Kikoku"- dijo apuntándola con su espada.

-"¿La arropera donde esta?"- pregunto Bepo sin pasar al gimnasio.

-"Aquí"- dijo la pelirroja.

Nami pasó sin prestar atención a Law, que seguía atento a su propia espada, ella se entretendría con otra. Busco con la vista la desgastada funda de la marina, estante por estante, y la encontró en los primeros lugares, ya que era una espada bastante pequeña.

-"Bepo"- el moreno alzo una ceja, y el oso comprendió de inmediato.

-"Nami quiere saber si la espada tenía algún tipo de toxina alucinógena, o venenosa, que causara sus pesadillas"- canto jugueteando con las manos.

-"La analice después del incidente"- confeso el capitán regresando su atención a Kikoku –"no tenía nada"-.

-"Puede que no haya revisado bien, si mal no recuerdo Usopp y Chopper pueden hacer venenos casi indetectables"-.

-"¿Se queja de mi profesionalismo Nami-ya?"- Law detuvo la limpieza de su nodachi –"si bien en este momento está molesta, no me tache de incompetente en mi área, la espada no tiene nada"- repitió –"las alucinaciones son normales después de un evento traumático, sobre todo cuando está apunto de la muerte lo único que hizo fue ver su reflejo en el mango de la espada"-.

-"¿Así que ahora es mi culpa, por ver mi reflejo?"- puso las manos en su cintura.

-"Solo digo que su mente pudo alterar su propio rostro"- explico –"si se mira en el mango de la espada, vera como un diamante queda debajo de su ojo, como otros quedan al par con ellos, o distorsionan la boca, haciéndola más ancha o más carnosa"- enfundo su fiel Kikoku y se puso de pie –"o ha comenzado a recuperar los recuerdos de su madre biológica"-.

-"Ella me abandono cuando solo era una bebe"- Nami tomo la espada y se encamino a la salida –"no creo poder recordar a una mujer que deja a su propia hija en un infierno para salvarse a sí misma"-.

La navegante salió de ahí echando chispas, refunfuñando y matando con la mirada a quien se le atravesara. Bepo en cambio se quedó de pie en la puerta sin saber, si ir tas ella o pedir una explicación a su capitán, del porque había mentido sobre el análisis de la arropera.

-"No debió de ser tan cruel con ella, ni tampoco mentirle"- dijo el mink después de unos largos segundos.

-"No fui cruel, fui razonable, no le hace nada bien preocuparse por algo sin sentido"- respondió el capitán sacándose su sombrero –"la espada estaba libre de cualquier sustancia nociva para ella, las alucinaciones son por el hecho de que su subconsciente comenzó a enviar la imagen de su madre biológica a sus sueños"-.

-"¿Y cómo lo sabe?"- Bepo apenas se movió para darle el paso.

-"Cuando termines de leerla a solas, me la regresas"-.

En su pata peluda, y blanca una hoja doblada con manchas de sangre tenía varias respuestas a lo que sucedía con Nami. Vio que su capitán se retiró para dejarlo solo, así que poco a poco fue desdoblando el papel para encontrarse con cinco renglones que cambiarían la forma en la que ve a su querida Nami-san.

.

.

.

.

¡SUSPENSO!

¿QUÉ PASARA CON NAMI?

¿QUÉ DIRA LA HOJA?

¿QUIÉN SERAN ESAS MUJERES?

¿HABRA ESCENAS SUBIDAS DE TONO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO?

Ni yo lo se así que sigan leyendo esta historia que aún no llega a su fin, pero está en la curva final.

(Si leyeron esas preguntas con voz de doblaje de telenovela se ganaran proponerme un tema para mi siguiente fic, o un triángulo amoroso, no sé ustedes digan)

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	20. Sueños

Capitulo XX

Isla Yue

(Hace 22 años aproximadamente)

.

Sus ojos chocolates estaban fijos en el mar, contemplando las grandes ballenas que jugueteaban a lo lejos; el sonido de los pájaros la hacía voltear en su dirección, cada que oía un graznido diferente que los anteriores, y sus ropas se levantaban cada que una ola rompía en la playa. Unas manos delgadas y blancas la sujetaban con dulzura, mientras le cantaban una dulce nana, para que por fin durmiese un poco.

-"Tsuna"- bostezo la mujer con él bebé en los brazos.

-"Nana"- dijo un hombre castaño a las espaldas de la mujer.

-"La bebe no quiere dormir"- se quejó reacomodando a su hija para que dejase de ver el mar –"es una niña demasiado imperativa"-.

-"Se llama Nanami"- dijo su marido –"al igual que tú, así que deja de llamarla bebé"- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-"En mi isla eso es de mala suerte"-.

-"¿Qué ponerle el nombre de su madre?"- Tsuna dejo sus tareas para ver mejor a su esposa.

Era hermosa, de un cabello rizado color de atardecer, con ojos que reflejaban un día soleado y un día nublado, su piel era tan blanca que podía confundirse con alguna estatua de mármol, y su voz era el vil canto de las sirenas que podían arrastras a cualquiera a su perdición.

-"No"- dijo Nanami jugando con su hija –"ponerle un nombre antes de lo debido"- agrego –"eso según los ancianos puede traer desgracia a las islas"-.

-"Es estúpido"- dijo Tsuna regresando a su labor.

-"¡No es estúpido niño tonto!"- una anciana de melena plateada llego en el preciso momento, para azotarle el bastón a su nieto en ley –"es una tradición que nosotras como protectoras de las islas seamos nombradas hasta después de los tres meses"-.

-"Abuela Nai"- se quejó la reciente madre en un tono bajo para no despertar a su hija que apenas se había quedado dormida.

-"Aun no entiendo Nana cómo pudiste escoger un hombre tan incompetente"- la vieja siguió su camino hasta estar en frente de su nieta –"aunque debo de admitir que tiene buena tinta"- sus manos arrugadas acariciaban la tersa piel de la pequeña bebé –"idéntica a mi abuela, hasta en los ojos"-.

-"Sus ojos son como los míos"- se quejó el joven –"cafés, como la dulce tierra fértil de mi ciudad natal"-.

-"¿Cafés?"- la anciana lo miro dudosa –"Tus ojos son como el fango que acaban de pisar mis sandalias, es obvio que la niña tiene ojos chocolate como yo, y como mi abuela"-.

Nanami los miro cansada, era un riña de nunca acabar, entre su quería abuela y su querido esposo las cosas no eran muy amigables. Por eso Nai aprovechaba cualquier cosa para provocar la ira de Tsuna, y después quejarse de que era un rufián sin corazón, y un hombre cruel con las viejas cansadas de ayudar al prójimo; aunque el único o la única, rufián era la abuela Nai que se aprovechaba de su vejez para sacar provecho de cualquiera que se dejara. Su pequeña niña se movió incomoda ante el escándalo, y sin hacer ni un solo ruido, se alejó del alegato que sus dos seres amados estaban causando; camino hasta la orilla del mar, dejo que sus pies se mojaran, y que su vestido fuese y viniese a voluntad del viento.

El Calm Belt era uno de los lugares más pacíficos de todo el mundo, ni una sola corriente de aire en el océano, ni para empujar un barco de papel, aunque en sus islas eran otro tema. Cada una con su propio norte y sur, sus corrientes de aire, sus climas inclementes, y sus peligros mortales.

-"Existen islas que pueden producir más de seis tipos de climas en un solo día"- Nanami platicaba con su hija ya dormida –"hoy es un día calmo, solo ha llovido en la mañana"-.

-"Lloverá en un par de horas"- interrumpió Nai como de costumbre –"no seas boba hija, el que seas una mujer fuerte no tiene nada que ver que andes de un lado a otro como si no hubieses parido hace tan solo un mes"- su voz había perdido su vivacidad –"debes de estar en cama, como cualquier mujer, las consecuencias de no procurarse pueden ser demasiado riesgosas para ti"-.

-"Solo son mitos abuela"- Nana jugueteaba con la arena suelta a causa de las diminutas olas que llegaban a la orilla –"mi madre murió cuando yo aún estaba en su vientre, no fue por un descuido en la dieta"-.

Nai le acomodo un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, así como en los viejos tiempos como cuando era pequeña y preguntaba por su difunta madre. La abuela Nai siempre estaba ahí, con su sonrisa melancólica, y sus miles de túnicas blancas, regalando bastonazos y consejos a las personas que a veces no los pedían.

-"Llegaron antes"- Tsuna las alcanzo luciendo tres chichones en la cabeza.

A lo lejos un navío de la marina se encontraba en alto total, para que así los infantes pudiesen hacer descender un par de botes con varias personas dentro; tres botes en total, con unos cuantos marines, y unas personas vestidas de civil. Se suponía que llegarían dentro de unas cuantas semanas, pero al parecer, tenían prisa de llegar a la isla.

-"Escóndete muchacho"- la abuela Nai golpeo la arena con su bastón –"si te encuentran no solo iras a prisión, sino que dejaran a mi nieta sin padre"-.

Tsuna beso la cabeza plateada de su abuela en ley, para después besar como se debía a su querida mujer y a su pequeña hija. Con una sonrisa nerviosa se despidió de las tres mujeres y salió corriendo.

-"Es un amor"- Nanami sonrió enamorada.

-"Te has casado demasiado joven"- Nai miraba con rencor a los marines –"con tan solo dieciséis años no sabes nada del amor, niña tonta, aparte de romper un pacto nupcial, te has casado con un delincuente buscado por la marina"- la vieja le dio la espalda al mar lista para irse –"espero que esa hija tuya no sea una malandrín como su padre, y aprenda a ser una mujer de bien como lo hemos hecho nosotras desde los inicios de esta isla"-.

-"No abuela, ni como el, ni como yo, ella será única"-.

.

zzzzZzzzz

.

Su pelo estaba atado en una coleta alta, alejando barios mechones de su rostro, su vestido verde estaba adornado con un simple corsé negro que acentuaba bien sus encantos, llevaba un chal color gris tapando su espalda, y zapatillas cómodas. Su día como otros más, había comenzado desde temprano: amamanto a su hija, preparo el desayuno para su familia, y había comenzado a ayudar a los marines para sacar un mapa de la isla. Aunque eso ultimo era más de a fuerzas que dé a ganas.

-"Señorita"- dijo una mujer de pelo azul y lentes de fondo de botella –"a ver si puedo entender"- iba anotando cada cosa que escuchaba en una libreta gruesa -"¿no todas las islas tienen templo?"-.

-"No"- dijo Nanami caminando de un lugar a otro –"las islas consagradas a nuestra diosa Lunar son habitadas por hombres y mujeres que vienen de otras islas, solo en Yue pueden habitar las personas que se consideran dignas, o con derecho de nacimiento"-.

-"¿Entonces si yo tuviese un hijo en este lugar, él puede vivir aquí?"-.

-"No"- repitió la pelirroja –"necesitarías que el hijo que tu pudieses parir fuera de uno de los hombres de la isla"- explico.

Kagome se ajustó sus lentes y siguió escribiendo, era una mujer bonita, y realmente lista, la habían reclutado los marines para incrementar los libros de las bibliotecas de los DRAGONES CELESTIALES; era una historiadora, que intentaba escribir la historia desconocida del Calm Belt. Tenía viajando con la marina medio año, escribiendo sobre todo tipos de islas, para los reyes del mundo, junto a su pequeña hija Nojiko.

-"Ya veo, ya veo"- su lápiz jamás se detenía, a pesar de que ya no estuviera mirando la libreta.

Hacía casi dos años que la primera embarcación de la marina había llegado a sus aguas con bandera de paz y con un embajador de los Dragones Celestiales; el lugar fue de su agrado que paso medio año viviendo ahí al modo de un nativo, pero sin quitarse su típico traje que evitaba ser considerado normal. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que su estirpe conocía poco de sus terrenos en el Calm Belt y sin pedir opinión comenzó a buscas a los que fuesen capases de hacer un libro para cada isla.

-"El templo lo maneja la mujer más antigua de la isla"- Nanami tomo asiento en una silla al lado de su compañera –"en este caso es mi tatarabuela Nai"- abrió uno de los libros y le mostro una página es especial –"para que la "voz" funcione solo aquella que lleve la sangre de Nai puede intervenir, el día que ella falte seré yo o mi descendencia"-.

-"En este caso"- dijo Kagome dejando de escribir –"creo que no mencionare la famosa Voz del Mar, ya que no tengo permitido verla, ni hablar del tema, así que dime ¿aparte de ustedes quienes son las familias más importantes de las isla?"-.

-"Moon"- dijo Nai a sus espaldas haciéndolas saltar del susto.

La anciana tenía la mala costumbre no solo de interrumpir, sino sacar unos sustos de muerte, que a más de uno habían llevado al matasanos. La gente no se explicaba el como una vieja de tal edad podía moverse por las calles sin hacer ni un ruido, y el como tal mujer podía ser tan desconsiderada con su propio pueblo. Por suerte era bien querida por todos, y respetada, solo ella podía leer las inclemencias del cielo y pronosticar la buena dicha e las islas.

-"¿Moon?"- dijo la chica de pelo azul ajustándose los lentes.

-"Una familia de adinerados, con la cual pensaba casar a mi única nieta"- dijo la anciana entrando a la sala –"son de dinero, y los que gobiernan las islas, son como nuestros reyes"-.

-"Pero nadie los quiere"- agrego Nana siguiendo su lectura.

-"¿Y eso qué?"- la vieja lucia molesta –"el joven que yo esperaba fuese el padre de tus hijos, pudo haber sido un buen partido"- su bastón no dejaba de golpear el piso.

-"Soy mucho mayor que el abuela, y además, mi unión con Tsuna fue bendecida por la misma deidad de la isla"-.

-"¿Hablas con los dioses?"- la historiadora se sorprendió ante la plática, no tan privada de las dos nativas.

-"Niña tonta"- Nai decía esa frase a diestra y siniestra –"está más que claro que los dioses no existen"- la vieja se dejó caer en un sillón que estaba cerca –"nuestra deidad la luna"- su bastón señalo el cielo –"es lo más cercano a un dios de verdad, y esta nos manda sus bendiciones por medio de las ballenas Ying"-.

Nana sonrió divertida, su abuela por fin podría participar en esa loca cruzada que los dueños del mundo querían implementar; sus historias disparatadas sobre lo grande que era la diosa Yue por fin quedarían plasmadas para la posteridad.

-"Voy a ver a las niñas"- dijo la pelirroja en un susurro que nadie oyó.

-"Cada que nace una ballena Ying en una manada de Yang se considera una bendición o un permiso otorgado por Yue la diosa de la luna"- la sacerdotisa fijo sus ojos en su raro bastón y siguió hablando –"cuando mi nieta pidió romper el compromiso con aquel niño, del cenote sagrado salió una cría Ying que le permitió contraer nupcias con un imbécil"- eso ultimo lo grito –"así que hemos caído de la gracia de los ricos de las islas, por la idiotez de mi querida nieta"-.

-"Pero el amor es el amor"- dijo Kagome deteniendo su escritura –"además ahora tiene una nueva nieta"-.

-"Si de eso no puedo renegar, es muy bonita mi pequeña nieta"- la abuela cero los ojos y suspiro –"pero hubiese querido que mi hija pariera un niño, para que nosotras ya descansemos en paz, y la voz del mar vuelva al agua donde pertenece"-.

La anciana se quedó mirando fijamente su bastón tan peculiar, a simple vista podía ser confundido con una espada, por el mango tan extraño que portaba, pero al ver el resto, que era de madera y poseía uno que otro hoyuelo que permitía ver atreves de él, uno daba por sentado que el bastón era inofensivo, claro antes de que Nai los golpease en la cabeza.

.

zzzzZzzzz

.

Su paseo por la playa había sido perfecto, de hecho esos días habían sido demasiados perfectos; la marina se había marchado, y un buque había llegado a sus costas con mil y un artilugios que muchos en la isla no conocían. El cómo gran experto había explicado el uso de muchos, he inventado la función para otros, después de todo tenía casi dos años de no ponerse al corriente con nueva tecnología que podía robar.

-"Saliste de tu agujero rata"- dijo un joven de no más de catorce años, con una mirada tan azul que el mismo mar sentiría envidia.

-"Oh señorito Moon"- Tsuna intento no sonar pedante, no quería problemas, llevaba a su hija en brazos –"es un placer, y un agasajo a la vista tenerlo de vuelta en Yue"-.

-"Es mi isla son mis tierras"- dijo jugando con un palo de buen tamaño.

-"De eso no hay duda"- el castaño le reverencio como era de costumbre antes de seguir su camino.

Mini Nana estaba inquieta, se remolineaba como pez fuera del agua, tal vez tenía hambre, o solo necesitaba los brazos de su madre. Tsuna debía apresurarse si no quería que la pequeña llorara, pues había descubierto que cuando comenzaba a llorar, no había poder humano que la parase.

-"Dicen que tu engendro es la viva imagen de Namie"- el joven dijo con descaro –"inclusive los ancianos dicen que ella seguirá los pasos de Nai si esta por fin se muere"-.

-"No sé qué es un engendro"- el padre primerizo suprimió las ganas de golpear al chiquillo –"pero mi hija es hermosa"- agrego.

-"Déjame verla"- dijo el niño lanzando su palo lejos de el –"déjame verla Tsunayoshi te lo ordeno"-.

El pobre padre no tuvo opción, una orden dada por alguien con el apellido Moon era algo que se debía hacer, aunque realmente no quisiera. Sin muchas ganas se giró y destapo el rostro redondo de su hija. Sus ojitos estaban acuosos y sus mejillas rosadas, su cabecita llena de pelo rojizo estaba despeinado por la manta que le cubría.

-"Déjame cargarla"- dijo el chico –"es de buena suerte que el jefe de la isla cargue a los bebes"-.

-"No"- una voz angelical interrumpió el momento.

El heredero de la dinastía Moon no era mucho de fiar, era un joven malcriado que siempre obtenía todo por el respaldo de su simple casa; joyas, oro, mujeres, y playas estaban a su disposición cuando él quisiera. Todo tenía menos a ella. A la sacerdotisa del templo de Yue, a la mujer de rizos de fuego, la chica con el clima en sus ojos, a la dulce, dulce Nanami.

-"¿No?"- el futuro heredero se irguió prepotente.

-"Es hora de que le de pecho"- se excusó la mujer antes de besar la mejilla de su hombre –"es de mala educación que un caballero que no es mi esposo mire tal acto tan sagrado"-.

-"No pensaba mirar"- el chico explico –"solo tomar a la que sería después de todo la última de la dinastía Na"-.

-"¿Porque el termino señorito Moon?"- Tsuna pregunto pasándole a su hija a su mujer.

-"Está claro que cuando un lazo nupcial se rompe, la siguiente generación toma su lugar"- dijo fijando sus ojos azules a la pequeña niña –"y en mi familia todos los vástagos son barones"-.

El joven hizo una reverencia en modo de despedida, y como vino se fue, en silencio total por el camino de piedra que llevaba directo a su gran casa en una de las colinas. La pareja suspiro aliviada, ya no les molestaría otra vez.

-"Tardaste mucho"- dijo el castaño comenzando a caminar.

-"Los marines solo duraron una semana"- dijo la pelirroja –"pero estos forasteros no me dan buena espina, se han alojado todos en las playas cercanas a su navío"- su mirada se fue al cielo intentando leer las nubes –"por lo menos antes con los marines podíamos sentirnos seguros, pero ahora que se han ido no me siento capaz de seguir ayudando a la señorita Kagome con el manuscrito"-.

-"Supersticiones tuyas cariño"- Tsuna pego su frente con la de ella –"tu sigue con tu labor, aquellos neandertales nunca sabrán del tesoro que ofrece esta paradisiaca isla"-.

Pero alguien si los oyó, alguien fuera del círculo de los elegidos los había oído, y estaba ansioso de ver aquel tesoro.

.

zzzzZzzzz

.

Se había cumplido un año desde que Yue la madre de todo lo puro, y todo lo negro había bendecido la unión de la joven sacerdotisa Nanami, con el ladrón de guante blanco Tsunayoshi, y era hora de devolver a la pequeña, pero no tan pequeña ballena Ying al agua como dictaba la tradición. Todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la isla vestía de blanco con algún detalle negó, para los adultos, y un detalle dorado para los niños.

Se podía ver a Kagome con su hija siguiendo aquella tradición que tal vez jamás volverían a ver, y a la abuela Nai bendiciendo el camino por donde pasaba la enorme ballena. Los niños jugaban a las orillas del mar, mientras que los chicos más grandes nadaban en las aguas poco profundas; inclusive los forasteros fueron invitados a unirse a tal evento religioso, que para muchos era realmente magnifico.

-"Señorita Nanami esto es tan hermoso"- dijo la mujer de pelo azul con su hija entre los brazos –"ni con sus dibujos yo pude imaginarme tal rito"-.

-"Es solo una tradición de gente isleña"- la pelirroja lanzaba flores al camino para despedir al enorme mamífero.

-"Aun así es hermoso"- imito lo que hacía su compañera y le mostro a su hija como –"¿pero no entiendo porque la llaman ballena ying si son simples orcas?"- le pregunta salió en un tono bajo, para que solo la sacerdotisa oyera.

-"Cuando la luna lucho en el agua con ella misma, por equivocación tocaron un pez"- dijo agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto al animal que pasaba enfrente –"este creció grande y fuerte, dominado por la oscura mascara de Yue"- su voz era suave y casi no se oía por los tambores –"fue asesinando a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente"-.

-"Mami"- dijo Nojiko lanzando flores.

-"Yue se sintió triste al ver que sus bellas creaciones eran matadas por el error de querer convertirse en un ser puro"- Nana beso su mano para después tocar a la orca –"así que la maldijo para que tuviera que tomar aire y llevaría el recordatorio de su inútil lucha por separarse de su lado oscuro"-.

-"El Ying y el Yang"- dijo Kagome en apenas un susurro.

-"Cuando nace una ballena en su totalidad blanca, se dice que su madre le perdonó la vida a una presa, por eso le mando una cría pura"-.

La pequeña niña comenzó a llorar, y no le quedo de otra a Nanami que salirse del ritual para calmar un poco a su hija, que lloraba con tal enjundia, que podía espantar a la manada de ballenas que estaba a lo lejos. Tsuna la siguió de cerca, en esa semana y media había comprendido la intranquilidad de su mujer por los forasteros.

-"¿Estas bien amor?"- dijo el castaño cuando estuvo a su lado.

-"Si, solo me falta algo de sueño"- bostezo.

No se alejaron mucho, solo lo suficiente para que el ruido de los tambores no ensordeciera a la pequeña nena que intentaba dormir la siesta de la tarde. Ella le hablaba con dulzura sin importar que no entendía aun las cosas, mientras su marido intentaba dejar en claro que aún no cumplía ni siquiera el tiempo de vida reglamentado para recibir un nombre.

Un disparo se escuchó por toda la isla.

Tsuna se puso a la defensiva abrazando a sus dos amores en busca del tirador, pero a pesar de mirar los árboles y los riscos no vio nada, no hasta que se giró hacia la procesión. Habían matado a la ballena que estaban regresando al mar.

-"Corre"- dijo Tsuna sacando una pistola.

-"¿A dónde?"-.

-"Al templo, nadie sabe bien su ubicación así que vete"- la miro por última vez -"corre"-.

-"¡Nanami!"- una asustada Kagome corría hacia ellos con su hija aun en brazos.

-"La llevo conmigo"- dijo la pelirroja estirando la mano para hacerle saber a su amiga que la esperaba.

Tsuna le beso antes de que la peliazul llegara con ellos, tal vez sería su último beso, o solo el primero antes de la batalla. Le susurro un "te amo" más un par de cosas más para que se tranquilizara.

-"Iremos al templo vida mía"- dijo Nana sujetando la mano de su amiga –"por favor no tardes"-.

.

zzzzZzzzz

.

La noche cayo en la isla manchada de sangre, los cadáveres se apilaban en hogueras que se extendían varios metros hacia arriba. Los pocos que sobrevivieron estaban siendo torturados, y todo por nada. Habían matado a Nai que era una de las pocas que sabía dónde estaba el templo y el tesoro de la isla.

-"¿La anciana?"- dijo uno de los bandidos después de darle el tiro de gracia a su rehén.

-"Si, si la anciana sabia, también la chica de los lentes, y la sacerdotisa del pelo rojo"-.

-"¿Según cuando vendrían por la mujer de los lentes la marina?"- el bandido había sacado una espada del fuego para seguir torturando a sus presas.

-"Hoy, se suponía que hoy"- el chico cantaba cual ave en primavera.

Aun así eso no lo salvo, aquel hombre salvaje con la espada al rojo vivo lo apuñalo directamente en el corazón. No le servía un soplón en sus filas, ni tampoco un ser tan débil que se orinaba encima cuando la situación se ponía algo riesgosa.

-"¡Quiero que busquen por toda la isla a esas perras y me las traigan hasta aquí!"- grito el bárbaro levantando su espada –"¡también busquen al último del clan de los Moon!"- volvió a gritar ahora enterrando su espada –"quiero a ese bastardo de Remus ante mi"- se tocó el pecho vendado –"pagara por herir al futuro señor de la isla lunar"-.

Todos estallaron rizas, mientras otros gritaban y gemina por piedad, sin saber que sus suplicas eran escuchadas por dos madres escondidas entre la maleza de la selva, sin poder hacer nada.

Las dos mujeres habían recurrido a un método cruel, e inhumano, para que sus hijas no llorasen por unas horas, con hojas de varias flores habían creado un somnífero que duraría por lo menos toda la noche. Pero aun así ellas no tenían ese tiempo, tenían que llegar al templo cuanto antes.

-"Nana"- Kagome temblaba de miedo mientras cuidaba cada paso que daba.

-"Solo unos cuantos metros"- dijo la aludida cortando la maleza con el bastón de la abuela.

La cueva no estaba lejos, de echo era muy fácil de encontrar, claro si se metían al cenote y nadaban por las cuevas que conectaban al templo. Se oía fácil, pero era difícil para dos niñas que no sabían aguantar la respiración, y estaban drogadas.

-"Escondámonos entre la selva, los marines no tardaran en llegar"- la peliazul lloraba sin descanso, no quería morir, no quería que su hija muriese, mucho menos su nueva amiga –"estaremos a salvo unas cuantas horas"-.

-"No, no estaremos bien"- Nanami siguió caminando –"si una de las niñas llora en nuestro fin, necesitamos llegar al templo, necesitamos refugiarnos"-.

A unos metros una luz azul iluminaba el agua clara del cenote, parecía que tenía reflectores en el fondo, su agua era tan cristalina que los peses de colores se miraban perfectamente. Nanami salto al agua sin pensarlo, animando a su amiga que la imitara por el bien de las cuatro.

-"¿Y las niñas? ¿No pueden aguantar la respiración tanto tiempo?"- Kagome entro lentamente al cenote, notando que el agua no era fría.

-"Esto"- dijo la sacerdotisa mostrándole un coral –"creara una burbuja de aire alrededor de las niñas, así que no te preocupes"-.

No tenían muchas opciones, era meterse al agua o esperar a la marina con el riesgo de que los bandidos las encontraran primero. Sin pensarlo dos veces y con la burbuja alrededor de ambas niñas, la madres se sumergieron en el cenote para llegar al templo. Fueron los cuatro minutos más largos de su vida. Pero valieron la pena, aisladas y a salvo pudieron soltarse al llanto.

El cansancio las venció cuando tenían por lo menos media hora de sacar todo el estrés de ellas en forma de llanto, no sintieron cuando la noche se desvaneció para dar paso al sol, ni cuando sus hijas hambrientas despertaron en busca de alimento. Solo cuando los quejidos de la pequeña pelirroja fueron suficientemente fuertes ambas mujeres regresaron en sí.

-"¿Amamantas aun?"- la más joven de las dos madres pregunto con algo de asombro.

-"Si"- respondió acariciando la melena peculiar de su hija –"pensé que era un bastón"-.

-"Nai decía que esto"- tomo la espada por el mango y apunto hacia el cielo –"se armó de un meteorito que cayó a la tierra hace muchos siglos, y que en ella están los recuerdos de las guardianas pasadas"-.

-"Ella no me hablo de eso, a pesar que me conto la mayoría de cosas que se deben de saber de la isla"- Kagome sonrió melancólica –"lo siento Nana"-.

Ella pudo ver como su abuela había muerto al tratar de evitar que los bandidos siguieran disparando a la ballena, también con había visto con rabia y dolor el cómo su marido era fusilado. Quería matar a todos aquellos barbaron que entraron en su isla con promesas nobles y artilugios baratos.

-"Podría decir que no me queda nada"- su blanca mano fue al filo de la arropera y sin pensar lo apretó –"podría decir que estoy bien, que nada ha pasado"- su sangre corrió lentamente por el filo y su muñeca –"pero aún me queda algo, por lo cual vivir, por lo cual luchar"-.

Kagome la miraba espantada, los ojos de Nanami habían perdido ese brillo que la caracterizaba, su piel era más pálida de lo normal, y lo que estaba diciendo, le estaba causando más miedo que los barbaros que había por toda la isla.

-"Quiero que me prometas una cosa Kagome"- Nanami había dejado en el piso la espada y se encontraba mirando su pálida muñeca –"no importa que pase, o lo que me pueda pasar"- como por arte de hechicería en su muñeca se pintó la cola de una serpiente –"tu cuidaras de mi hija"-.

.

.

.

Nami despertó de su pesadilla, de sus ojos las lágrimas brotaban sin permiso, por suerte sus gafas de sol las ocultaban. Sentía un vacío en el pecho, sus manos temblaban, y las ganas de gritar eran demasiado fuertes para contenerlas.

-"Nami-san"- Bepo la miro desde la barandilla del Polar Tang.

Apenas se puso de pie y se notó el temblor por todo su cuerpo, no podía sostener, no quiera sostenerse, se quería ahogar en su propia llanto. Callo de rodillas y miro sus manos heridas, se había cortado con la estúpida arropera, mientras verificaba que no tuviese ninguna toxina dañina, dándose cuenta que Law tenía razón, no había nada.

-"Shachi trae al capitán"- ordeno el oso al ver a la navegante en el suelo.

Nami miro sus sombra había esto dormida desde que salieron de la superficie, tres horas, tres horas en las que nadie noto que ella sufría mientras algo extraño pasaba por su mente ¿Qué eran? ¿Recuerdos o simples fantasías? Aquel nombre retumbaba en sus oídos, y le causaban escalofríos, las alucinaciones invadían su mente, como si la vida que había vivido no fuese suya, no le perteneciera, y algo más fuerte que ella la arrastrara a esa isla que ni siquiera conocía.

-"Nami-san"- la voz de Bepo se oía muy a lo lejos.

De su escote saco con las manos temblorosas un labial color carmín, su mente se perdió en el momento que le quito la tapa y comenzó a trazar un par de líneas. Las voces de los piratas Hearts se oían a lo lejos, las suplicas para que parara, fueron simples susurros al viento que ella ni siquiera alcanzaba a oír. Ante la mirada atónita de sus nuevos amigos Nami había completado el mapa incompleto que venía con el primer libro.

.

.

.

.

Hola  
¿Les gusto?  
¿Tienen alguna duda?

Bueno, aclarare unas cosas, que pueden no ser tan importante, pero lo son.  
Kagome, Nanami, Tsunayoshi, Nai y claro Remus son de mi loca imaginación.  
Los nombres tal vez suenen a otros animes o sagas (HP) por el hecho de que tengo la mala costumbre de escribir mientras veo tv.  
Otra cosa los nombres que les di no fue solo porque estaba viendo Inuyasha, Kamisama Hajimemashita, Katekyo Hitman Reborn y Harry Potter, sino que tienen significado y un porque.

-Nojiko es el nombre de un pájaro en japonés, y Kagome es ave enjaulada.

-Nanami significa siete mares y Nami ola.  
Nai es el diminutivo de ambos nombres.

-Tsuna significa atún, y me inspire en un meme que vi en una pág. de One Piece  
Tsuna + Nami = tsunami  
Jajajajajajajajajajajaja  
ok mal chiste, soy pésima para esto.

-Remus es como la mayoría sabe el profesor hombre lobo del tercer libro de Harry Potter, y sinceramente cuando murió llore mucho; así que este nombre no hay razón, ni porque pude estar aquí, es el simple hecho de que tenga una ligadura con la Luna,  
¿y qué mejor nombre que ese?

Como no explican de donde viene Nami, ni Nojiko yo decidí darles el Calm Belt como "hogar" y como no hay un mapa que te diga el nombre de todas las islas (y si lo ahí no lo busque bien) yo decidí sacármela de la manga y hacer una isla llamada Yue.

También estoy poniendo que la edad aprox de Nami en ese tiempo es cerca de los 23 años, para que luego me digas que hago mal las cuentas.  
(Que siempre las hago mal)

ASI QUE GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
